


Discovering Adventure

by FortuitousOccurrence



Series: To Love You, Has Been The Greatest Adventure [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuitousOccurrence/pseuds/FortuitousOccurrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella is a young woman from a small town in Georgia come to visit her cousin in New Zealand. Little did she know that her trip to visit a relative would cause a change in her life that she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Going On An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not know Lee Pace nor have I ever met him. This work is completely fiction. All the personalities depicted here are of my own imagination.

The plane circled the airport once before landing. Ella stared out the window in awe at the country beneath her. She was shaking with excitement. A new adventure lay ahead of her. The flight had been long and tiresome. She couldn't sleep for two reasons. 1) She was too excited. 2)The elderly woman beside her slept the entire flight and snored as loud as the plane engines. This trip was the farthest she had ever been away from home. She was visiting her cousin Maggie in New Zealand. Her mother's sister's daughter was the same age as Ella and the two girls grew fairly close through their hundreds of emails over the past year. Soon Ella's mom suggested that the girls meet. As a birthday present, Ella's mother gave her a plane ticket to visit Maggie.

So there Ella was wandering just outside the airport, waiting for Maggie. She searched the crowds of people from where she was standing until she saw a girl with a mess of dark brown curls bouncing up and down holding a sign with flowers, smiley faces, and the name 'Ellafare Fisher' in curly handwriting. Ella waved and jumped up with a grin. The two girls hurried over to each other and stood a few feet away from the other, face to face at last. They could only smile for a moment.

Maggie was a bit taller than Ella and was of darker coloring. Where Ella was of a pale and creamy skin tone with strawberry blond waves of hair, Maggie was tan with tightly curled dark brown locks.

After a moment of taking each other in for the first time in person. Ella reached out her hand and Maggie, instead of taking it, pulled Ella into a hug.

“It's so great to finally meet you!” Maggie said.

“It's great to meet you too!” Ella smiled. “I mean, I've sort of already met you, like I know you, but this is the first time that I'm seeing you in person. I- You know what I mean, I'm just happy to see you.” Ella squeezed her friend once more before letting her go. The two girls loaded Ella's things into Maggie's car and left.

The ride to Maggie's flat was a short one but it didn't stop Ella from fighting her heavy eyelids. Ella wanted to see everything she could during her short visit here but that didn't make up for her massive lack of sleep. They arrived at Maggie's place about twenty minutes. She lived on the second floor of an older building with no elevator.

When Ella walked in the front door of the building, the smell of dust and age wafted over her. To the left of the girls was a small lobby area, complete with outdated hardwood flooring and mismatched furniture that somehow fit together in an odd, flea-market chic way. An elderly woman sat asleep in one of the chairs with a book laying open in her lap. The stairs were directly in front of them against the wall to the right. The aged wood stairs creaked as they lugged Ella's bags up to the second floor. The second floor had the same outdated wood paneling as the lobby and floors to match. Maggie led her American cousin to her door and stopped to dig through her purse for her key.

While she searched, Ella looked up at the ceiling and around the hall. Maggie noticed as she pulled her key out.

“I know. It is kind of a dump.” She said unlocking the door and pushing it open.

“No. I wasn't... I thought it was actually kind of charming.” The corner of Ella's lips turned up a little. Maggie picked up Ella's suitcase and hauled it in as Ella followed close behind, pulling the door shut behind her.

Maggie's apartment was quite nice compared to the rest of the building. She still had the same wood flooring but the walls were a light blue color with paintings and other artwork decorating them. The small black and white kitchen was directly to Ella's right as she stood just inside the door. A round table stood against the wall to the far right with two matching chairs. Beyond the kitchen was a living area, a sofa with its back to the door, a living chair, and two bean-bag chairs. A small television stood on a stand with a collection of movies beneath it in two stacks. A window stood on either side of the television with black curtains. Two doors were on the wall to the left.

“So, this is the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The couch folds out into a bed and unfortunately I don't have a second bedroom so that's where you will be sleeping. Through here is the bathroom,” She gestured to the first door, “and through here is my bedroom.” She pointed to the second door, farthest from the door they just entered through. Maggie put Ella's things in a neat stack to one side of the living room. Ella plopped down on her back on the couch. Maggie dropped onto one of the beanbags.

“So, how was the flight? I take it you didn't sleep much.” Maggie leaned back into the beanbag.

“It was alright, I guess, if you ignore the woman beside me who was snoring louder than the plane engine.” Ella replied throwing an arm over the side of the sofa dramatically. Maggie made a face.

“Oooh. That sucks. Well, you're here now. You can catch up on your sleep tonight, don't want to fall prey to jetlag.”

“Yeah. So, what major motion picture are you working on now?” Ella turned her head to look at Maggie.

“Actually, I'm working on quite a big project this time. You probably know it.” Maggie adopted a smug grin.

“Just tell me.” Ella said.

“I'm currently working on _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_ and _There and Back Again_.” She informed Ella. Ella sat up quickly.

“Get out! No way!” Ella shouted. Maggie only grinned and nodded. “That's crazy awesome. What's it like being on the set? Have you met Orlando Bloom?” Ella rattled off her questions.

“Its pretty incredible to be honest. Not a day goes by that I go into work and I'm not amazed at the detail and beauty that goes into making these movies. Its a once in a lifetime experience. It really is.” Maggie got a dreamy look on her face as she spoke. Ella was both excited for her cousin and a little jealous.

“Wow. I wish I could see the set in person. I've seen pictures but I bet its way cooler seeing it with your own eyes.” Ella said wistfully. A moment later Ella chuckled.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“I was just thinking how cool it would be if you snuck me onto the set. Its kind of crazy though isn't it? They probably have all sorts of security around places like that.” Ella mused.

“Yeah, it'd be hard to get in without an ID.” The girls sat quietly for a full minute, thinking. Slowly Maggie looked over at Ella. “Ella?”

“Yeah?” Ella looked back over at her cousin.

“What if I can sneak you in?” Maggie suggested. Ella sat up.

“What do you mean? What are you planning?” Ella gave Maggie a skeptical look.

“I mean, I have an old ID badge from this time when I misplaced mine so they got me a new one. I could change some of the information on it and add a picture of you, as long as no one looks really close then they'll never know. It'll be easy getting you in the gate but keeping you out of sight will be harder.” Maggie stood up on her knees and walked over to the sofa.

“Maggie, you don't mean... I can't do that.” Ella shook her head.

“Yes, you can. Just look like you're busy and no one will question your presence. It'll be fun. You can follow me around the set and help me. You said so yourself that it would be way cool in person. You were the one just thinking about sneaking in. Come on. I can get you in. Are you really going to pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity?” Maggie pleaded.

“Are you sure I won't get caught?” Ella inquired.

“Positive.” Maggie replied even though she really wasn't sure. Ella wasn't really sure either but she acquiesced.

“Okay. Do what you have to do to get me in.” She agreed.

Maggie gave a little squeal and a jump. She hugged Ella's shoulders.

“You won't regret it.”

“I better not. If I get caught, then I'm blaming you.” Ella jokingly warned Maggie with a smile, though something told her that she wouldn't regret her trip to the set.


	2. Attack of the Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Maggie's plan goes awry and someone get attacked by coffee.

“Are you _really_ sure about this, Maggie?” Ella asked for the fifth time this morning as they drove closer to the entrance gate.

“It'll work. Don't you trust me?” Ella only looked at her. “Just flash your badge at the nice security guard. It'll be a breeze. I don't think they even look at these anyway.” She said touching her badge with one hand. They approached the gate and slowed to a gentle stop. Maggie rolled down her window.

“Morning, Carl.” She said with a smile. The man smiled back.

“Good morning, Maggie. ID?” Carl asked. Maggie held up her badge for a brief moment. “Thanks. And you Miss?” Carl nodded to Ella. She nearly fumbled her badge bu held it up like Maggie did. Carl glanced at it then nodded. “You ladies have a nice day.” He stepped away from the car and Maggie continued driving.

“See, I told you it wouldn't be that hard.” Maggie said. They parked and walked into the complex of buildings. Ella helped Maggie move racks of clothing to and from different locations for most of the morning. It took Ella a few moments to get over her awe at the enormous, detailed sets that they walked past. While following Maggie she caught glimpses of several stars between takes.

To Ella's surprise, no one noticed her. As long as she was with Maggie no one questioned her presence. Ella was relieved but she was still a bit afraid that someone might ask her what her job is or who she is or anything really.

“Calm down, Ella. As long as you stick with me and don't draw attention to yourself, you'll be fine.” Maggie reassured her for the eighth time that day.

“I know but what if we get separated and someone starts asking questions? I can't believe I let you coerce me into doing this.” Ella would reply each time, wringing her hands or tugging at her hair. Maggie would smile and give her the same response each time.

“Just say your new, that you're here to replace someone from Wardrobe who got sick and couldn't work on the project anymore or something like that. You're smart, you'll come up with something.” She would reply.

About a half hour before Maggie's lunch break, Maggie received word that she needed to bring over the duplicates for Thranduil's coat to someone's trailer. Ella struggled to keep up with Maggie's quickened pace and while trying to keep up Ella found herself falling face first onto the pavement. She pushed herself up and looked at the enormous cord that had tripped her. She stood up and looked or Maggie but didn't see her anywhere.

“Shit.” She muttered and began walking in the direction she though Maggie had headed. Should she call out for her? Should she stay quiet and search? Should she just wait for Maggie to find her? Ella tried to decide what to do. After a moment of contemplation she decided to look for her cousin. Ella started walking quickly towards where she thought Maggie was going. She tried to find her way to something she recognized but was soon lost. She stretched herself upward, standing on her tip-toes, and looked around for something or someone familiar. No luck. She stood normally and began walking again but she was still looking around. In her moment of distraction she slammed into someone's back as she walked and they both tumbled to the ground, Ella landing on top of the woman she had ran into.

“What the hell?!” a man exclaimed.

Slowly Ella stood up and brushed herself off. She offered the woman a hand and helped her up.

“What was that?!” The woman exclaimed.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't see. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry.” Ella began apologizing. The man must have been one of the actors. He had what had to have been a wig of platinum blond hair and long silvery robes that were now splattered with coffee all down the front. Another woman was frantically trying to soak up the coffee with a napkin. The woman who fell was staring at Ella with an annoyed look about her.

“What were you doing? Watching the clouds?” She paused. “Who are you? I've never seen you before.” The woman asked.

“I-I-I...uh...I- I'm new. I replaced a woman from..uh Wardrobe. She got really sick and couldn't continue working on the project.” Ella prayed that this woman would buy her story.

“I work in Wardrobe. No one's been sick lately and no one has left the project and been replaced. Let me see your badge.” The woman demanded. Ella held up her badge and the woman grabbed it and held it closer to her face, examining it. The woman looked back up and gestured for Ella to follow her. “Come on, you're coming with me.” The woman led Ella between the trailers and into one of the large buildings at the front of the complex, through hallways and finally stopped in front of an office door. The woman opened it to reveal a woman at a desk. The woman at the desk had dark brown hair with streaks of grey and faint wrinkles around her friendly eyes. She wore a button down peach colored blouse and chocolate brown slacks. The woman who Ella had knocked down nudged her into the office.

“This woman was found out near Lee's trailer. She has a fake ID badge and caused me to spill coffee all over Lee in his costume.” Ella looked at her feet as she stood in the woman's office.

“Thank you for bringing her here. I'll take care of this.” The woman at the desk said. The other woman left shutting the door behind her.

“Please sit.” The woman gestured to the chair in front of her desk. The room was a clinical white with the only color in the room being a few of the woman's pictures to one side and a potted plant in the corner. Ella sat and looked over the woman's desk. There were several papers scattered over the desk, a dozen pens and pencils sat in a cup on one corner and in the center at the front was a nameplate that read 'Rosalyn Danes'. “Now will you please explain to me why you are here.” She said putting down the pen she had in her hand.

“Well, I was convinced by a friend that I would be able to get in and see the set without getting caught. I'm not a journalist, I swear. I'm just a big fan, who thought it would be amazing to see the set as they filmed, to see the costumes, and the actors as everything happened. I didn't mean any harm, I only wanted to observe the magic of making movies.” Ella tried to explain. The woman only stared at her, her expression never changing.

“Let me see your badge.” Ella placed the badge in Ms. Danes's outstretched hand. She examined it for a minute. “This is very good. Did you do this?”

“No, my friend did.” Ella blurted out, mentally slapping herself after the words left her lips.

“Who is this friend, Ella Fisher? That is your real name isn't it?” She asked.

“Yes, ma'am. That is my real name. My friend works here but please don't blame her it was my idea and I agreed to it. She's not to blame, I am.” Ella pleaded.

“What's her name, Ella?”

“Magdalena Wells.” Ellafare sighed and informed Ms. Danes. “Please go easy on her, it was my idea in the first place. Its her dream job to work here.” She begged. Ms. Danes's gaze softened.

“Ella, I believe you so calm down.” Ella relaxed a little and took a deep breath. “Now, despite my better judgment, I'm going to allow you to leave today without calling the police or taking any legal action. However, you are going to need to sign a few things and delete any pictures you may have taken today while on the premises.” Ella's expression brightened at the woman's proposal. “And, I don't want to see you here again.” She gave Ella a stern look. Ella nodded. “Good. Now, let's get this done with.” The woman dug through a drawer on the other side of her desk. She pulled out a stack of papers. Ella guessed there were about twenty pages there. Ms. Danes explained the different parts of the contract and showed her where to sign. By signing the contract, Ella agreed not to share any information or images about _The Hobbit_ or anything that she may have witnessed while on the property. 

“All finished. I'm going to have to have a security guard escort you from the premises.” She said pushing the papers back into a neat pile. “Remember if you get caught out here again I will not hesitate to call the police.”

“What are you going to do with my friend?” Ella asked.

“She'll at the very least get a very stern scolding. I don't have much power over what will happen to your friend but since you have been so cooperative, she has a good chance of keeping her job.” Ms. Danes smiled at Ella, a friendly smile, an I-Wish-I-Didn't-Have-To-Do-This smile. 

“Well, Maggie was kind of my ride here.” Ella added.

“I can call her up here if you want.” Ms. Danes offered.

“No, I think I'll just call her.” Ella said pulling out her phone. She dialed Maggie's number and waited with the speaker to her ear.

“Ella?! Where are you? I was so worried.” Maggie sounded concerned.

“Its a funny story which I will be happy to tell you on our way back to your place. So why don't you meet me by the car because I am suddenly in need of a ride home.” Ella requested. 

“You got caught.” Maggie said glumly.

“I got caught and now I'm being escorted from the premises. So if you don't mind, will you meet me at your car?” Ella asked.

“Yeah, I'll be right out.” Maggie hung up and Ella stuck her phone back into her pocket.

Ms. Danes led her out to the front door of the building and left her, whereupon a burly looking blond man named Jim accompanied her to the parking lot. Jim stood near Ella as she waited leaning against her cousin's car. They waited silently for ten minutes until Maggie came hurrying up to them. 

“I'm taking her home.” She said to Jim before turning to Ella and hugging her. The girls got into the car. “Do you care to explain to me what happened?” She said pulling out of the parking lot. Ella relayed her story of the afternoon as detailed as she could. 

“Oh God, Ella. Did they let you off easy, there's no telling what will happen to me.” Maggie groaned.

“Well, that Ms. Danes seemed to think that you'd get off easy seeing as how I didn't do any harm and I was so cooperative and what not. I'm sorry that all this happened I never should have mentioned wanting to see the set in the first place. I'm so sorry, Maggie.” Ella apologized.

“No, Its my fault. I got you in and I convinced you to do it.” Maggie put the car in park near her apartment building. 

“Why don't we just admit that we were both stupid today and we should never try anything like that again. Okay?” Ella suggested.

“Okay.” Maggie agreed. The girls smiled at each other and laughed for a moment.

“Wow, that was insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many songs that I listened to while writing this chapter that it was hard for me to pinpoint one or even a few that would fit this chapter. Next chapter will definitely have a song. Promise.


	3. Isn't He That Guy from Pushing Daisies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many months pass and Ella has given little thought to her adventure in New Zealand but some unwanted memories from her trip may come back when she finds herself in a bar in San Diego one weekend.

The hum of the bar was a welcome retreat from the activities of the day as Lee and some friends from The Hobbit cast sat down to a drink or two. As fun as Comic Con was, it was also extremely tiring. The group settled into a large booth and began to chatter on about the events of the day.

 

Ella had changed quite a bit since her trip to New Zealand. She had moved out of and back into her sister's place. She began to focus on her art and was lucky enough to get into a small exhibition in New York City, where she lived with her sister and brother-in-law. And she cut her hair, it's no longer the long strawberry blond waves it was before but short tousled curls that reached just below her chin, with a few mischievous strands that would frequently fall in front of her green eyes.

Ella and her sister Bonnie had been in San Diego for the past week assisting their cousin, Charity, who usually cared for their sickly Grandmother. Grandma Fisher had recently had a major surgery and needed extra care, for which Bonnie had graciously volunteered herself and Ella. Now that it was the weekend, Ella and Bonnie's parents arrived to allow the girls a night off. Ella followed her cousin Charity's instructions as she pulled their car into the parking lot outside the local bar.

“This place is nice. I used to come here all the time before I started taking care of Grandma. It's a great place to pick up guys.” Charity grinned and gently nudged Ella with her elbow. Ella sighed and got out of the car with her cousin and sister.

“Hey Ella, maybe you'll get lucky and finally meet that perfect guy.” Bonnie said to her sister.

“Really? 'Cause I thought you guys just dragged me along so that I could drive you home, once you got drunk off your asses for the first time in over a year.” Ella snarkily replied as she stepped ahead to hold the door open for them. Bonnie started to say something else but Charity spoke first.

“Come on, Ella. Maybe you'll meet someone, maybe you won't either way it's all fine. Alright?” Charity had always been the peacemaker when there were disputes in the family, there was something very calming about her. Ella took another deep breath and followed them into the bar. It was similar to any other bar she'd been to before but she felt a little uneasy here. Ella couldn't tell if it was her sister and cousin's comments that affected her or perhaps she was just bracing herself for the fact that she probably wouldn't meet anyone worthwhile.

 

Lee was fairly quiet as the others talked, he watched them and the other people around, walking in and out. He saw the group of women walk in together earlier but now one of them, the cute one with short reddish blonde hair, was sitting alone with an almost angry look on her face. She leaned on the table, propped on her elbow and was looking down, aimlessly fiddling with her phone. Lee watched her for a moment, wondering if she was alright when he heard his name.

“Lee? Earth to Lee?” Evangeline tried to get his attention.

“Huh? Yeah.” He snapped back to the conversation at the table. They all looked at him.

“If she's that interesting, just go talk to her.” Orlando said. Lee chuckled and blushed but got up and went over to the woman sitting alone. He sat down across from her.

“Hi.” he greeted with a shy smile. Her gaze snapped up to him in surprise, she hadn't even heard him sit down. _'God, he's handsome.'_ Ella thought. _'And so tall.'_

“Hi.” She replied quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“I just-um-... You seemed like you might be upset and I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He explained.

“I'm fine.” She said, forcing a smile.

“You sure?” He asked. She held the smile for a moment but let it go.

“I don't know. I mean-” She paused. “I don't want to put this on you. I don't even know you.”

“Well, I'm Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand across the table with that shy smile again. She reached out and shook his hand, it was much larger than her own and gave her hand a brief, firm squeeze.

“I'm Ella.”

“There. Now we know each other. What's stopping you?” He said, leaning forward on his elbows.

“Well, since you asked. I've just spent the entire weekend with my parents, my grandmother, my sister, and my cousin, all inside one house and it has been hell. I have been asked dozens of questions this weekend and all of them have to do with why I haven't gotten married yet. Every time I talk to my parents now, one of the first things they ask is if I've dated anyone lately and every time I see my grandmother now, she always asks if she'll be around to see all her great-grandchildren born. My sister doesn't help either. She's always trying to set me up on dates with her husband's friends. It's so frustrating. It's like the only thing my family cares about is whether I'll have children before I dry up and wither away. I'm twenty-six for God's sake, I have time.” She finished and took a deep breath. Lee's face didn't change through her rant.

“Doesn't that feel better?” He asked with a grin.

“It does. Thanks.” She gave him a brief smile.

“You have plenty of time to find someone, Ella.”

“I know. I mean, it's not like I haven't dated any. I have but I haven't met anyone that really wowed me.” _'Like you're doing now.'_ She continued in her mind _._

“What wows you then?” Lee thought out loud. He mentally slapped himself for being so bold but quickly got over it. Ella was surprised but smiled and replied.

“Well....Someone who's warm and kind. Someone who is comforting like home but makes me want to be adventurous, someone who pulls me out of my comfort zone.” Ella paused briefly then added with a grin, “I also have a weakness for tall guys.” Lee chuckled and felt his face heat up a little, he glanced down hoping she didn't notice. She noticed, and looked down at her hands in her lap, hoping that he didn't notice her cheeks blush a soft pink. He did.

“Well, could I buy you a drink?” He asked returning his gaze to her face.

“Actually, I'm the designated driver tonight but if you're going to insist on it, a Coke would be fine.” Ella explained.

“Alright, then. I'll be back.” he smiled as he stood and walked over to the bar. Ella looked down at her lap with a grin as she bit her lower lip. _'This is a first.'_ she thought _._ But Ella's thoughts were interrupted when her sister and cousin tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow them as they backed towards the bathroom. Ella glanced at Lee who had his back to her and back at the ladies waving at her. She sighed and followed, leaving her purse and phone at the table. They pulled her into the Ladies' room.

“Who was that?” They both said simultaneously. Their eager stares were hopeful.

“His name is Lee and he's nice. That's all I know. Although his face seemed familiar.” Ella answered.

“I'll say he looked familiar. Isn't that the guy from _Pushing Daisies_?” Bonnie said.

“What's _Pushing Daisies_?” Charity asked.

“ _Pushing Daisies_ was a show on ABC several years ago about a pie-maker who could wake the dead and solve murders with his childhood sweetheart and a private investigator. It was the most adorable show but it got tragically canceled after just two seasons. It's what caused me to take up baking and start my own bakery.” Bonnie informed her cousin.

“You guys, I should be going back.” Ella added backing towards the door.

“Find out if he's the guy from _Pushing Daisies_.” Bonnie said.

“He's hot. Don't screw up.” Charity added. Ella nodded and paused to smooth out her hair before she hurried out back to her table. Lee had sat back down in the seat across from Ella's with a confused look on his face until Ella returned.

“For a moment I was worried you left but I saw your purse still sitting here so...” He trailed off.

“Well, my sister wanted my opinion on something so she dragged me away for a second- It doesn't really matter. You look really familiar.” She spoke quickly and nervously but gradually slowed to a normal pace. She took the glass of Coca-Cola and sipped at it briefly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my sister saw you and thought you looked like the guy in that show _Pushing Daisies_.” Ella took a sip of her Coke again.

“Well, your sister would be right. I played Ned the pie-maker in _Pushing Daisies_.” He admitted.

“I knew it. You seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it until my sister Bonnie said something. She loved that show. We both did.” Ella paused and leaned forward, “It sparked her career, you know.”

“Really? What does she do?” He leaned forward on his elbows, his arms folded.

“She owns a bakery which primarily sells pie. It's called Pie O'Clock and the inside décor is inspired by the show. It's absolutely darling. And the pie is to die for.” Ella couldn't help but grin as she thought about how much work and love went into that bakery. Lee smiled at the way she lit up when she described her sister's shop.

“Wow. It sounds so cute. Where is it located?”

“New York City- You know what, let me get you a business card.” Ella dug into her purse for a card and a pen. Moments later she produced a bright green and yellow card and handed it to Lee. He looked down at it for a moment and shook his head once with a quiet chuckle.

“Bryan ought to see this.” He said quietly but quickly looked back up and repeated. “Bryan Fuller, the creator of the show, he'd get a kick out of this. And you know, I go near there sometimes when I go running.”

“You should stop by for some pie sometime and see the place yourself. The dutch apple will make you think you've died and gone to heaven.” No sooner than Ella had finished her sentence she saw her sister across the bar, intoxicated and putting herself much too close to a strange man. Lee was about to reply but Ella spoke first. “It's been lovely talking to you. You are very sweet. Thank you for cheering me up and the drink and everything but I believe that I need to go. It's been wonderful, Lee. Don't forget to drop by Pie O'Clock if you happen to be in the area.” She said as she pulled her purse onto her shoulder and gave him one last smile. _'It's a shame Bonnie can't hold her liquor.'_ she thought.Ella strode quickly over to her sister, gripping her arm and pulling her towards the door. Charity apologized to the man and followed her cousins out to the car.

Lee stood and rejoined his cast mates.

“So how did it go? You were gone for a while.” A few of them said. He looked down at the brightly colored card in his hands and flipped it over. On the back of the card was the name 'Ella' in cursive handwriting with a flower doodle beside it and a phone number beneath it. He chuckled and looked back up.

“She was. . . . very cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a long time, like several months. Sorry about that but I'm back and with a whole new story-line than I was originally planning on.  
> Now, I can't make any promises but i will try to update at a much more reasonable pace from now on (basically like once or twice a week, probably)
> 
> There is also a playlist on 8tracks that corresponds to this story at the following link: http://8tracks.com/lanolynn/discovering-adventure


	4. Grinner? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella settles down to watch some of Lee's work. She and her sister Bonnie have a conversation on the plane ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. There's another announcement in the end notes as well so please check that out.

Once Ella parked her cousin's car in their grandmother's driveway, she led her sister into the house and to one of the guest bedrooms. The large, Tuscan style building had plenty of space to spare for the elderly Mrs. Fisher's family but it still felt homely and warm. Ella left Charity and Bonnie together and went to her own room. She dropped her purse by the bed and kicked her shoes off her feet as she plopped herself down on the fluffy comforter. Ella laid there on the bed for a moment but sighed as she stood up and changed into a pair of pajamas, flannel pants and a matching tank top. Before returning to her bed, she picked up her laptop and turned it on. She snuggled down into the blankets and pillows as it started up. Once fully on, she went to her web browser and searched 'Pushing Daisies cast.' Lee's face popped up first and she clicked on the link to his IMDB page.

“Grinner? Really? Lee Grinner Pace. There's no way. What kind of a name is Grinner?” she whispered as she continued to read through the page. “Born March 25th, 1979 in Chickasha, Oklahoma.” She paused. _1979\. That means he's about 35. He's 9 years older than me._ “My sisters always did say I had a thing for older men.” She scrolled through the list of movies and TV shows below, searching for anything else that she might have seen. _The Hobbit? Who was he in that?_ Her jaw dropped and she winced in embarrassment. _Oh God. He was Thranduil. He was that guy on the set. The guy that I spilled coffee all over._ She pressed her face into the pillow and sighed. _I wonder if he remembers. Probably not, its been over a year since then. But what if he does? Then things might get weird or awkward. Maybe I should just give up on this. He probably won't even call me._ She sat there for a moment, musing on her discovery and what she should do. Ella decided that she would just wait. If he called her, great. If he didn't call her, she would move on. As for that evening, she wasn't tired enough to fall asleep yet, so she opted for Netflix. Maybe a movie would help her fall asleep better.

However when she got to the website, she couldn't help herself. She searched his name. Only three titles came up: _30 Beats, Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day,_ and _Ceremony._ She read the summaries for each one and chose _Miss Pettigrew,_ as it seemed the most innocent of the three. As the movie loaded, she snuggled down into the bed and got comfy but nothing could really prepare her for how enraptured she would be by his delightful performance.

 

 

“Flight 587 to New York City is now boarding.”

Ella and Bonnie shuffled along in the line to board their flight. They hadn't said much that morning as they had been too busy trying to make sure they actually arrived on time. They were just getting to their seats when Bonnie finally asked what had been on her mind for a few days now.

“So, do you think he'll call you?” She didn't even need to say who, they both knew what she was talking about.

“What makes you think that I gave him my number?” Ella countered, sliding her carry-on into the overhead compartment.

“Of course you gave him your number, Ella. You're not stupid... or blind. He seemed really nice. . . . And he was mega hot.” Bonnie replied as Ella sat down beside her.

“You know, that I don't really care about looks, right? It's what's inside that matters. Looks will fade but your mind, you have to live with forever.” Ella explained but her sister just laughed.

“Liar. Everyone cares about looks. Do you want your children to be ugly?” She paused for a moment and Ella remained silent. “Didn't think so. No matter how much people say that looks don't matter, they do.”

“What about you and Alan? He's by no means the best looking guy around but you married him.” Ella asked.

“It's true, my husband may not be the most handsome but he dresses sharp, he's neat, and he always smells really nice and he makes up for it in heart and hard work anyway.” Bonnie answered. “Besides, I always heard that a hot person and an ugly person make hot children. Not that Alan is ugly. Maybe I'm the ugly one and he's the hot one.”

“Don't kid yourself. You're the hot one.” Ella said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I know.” Bonnie added. “But really do you think he'll call you?”

“I don't know. He might just swing by Pie O'Clock. I wrote my number on the back of a business card.” They sat quietly for a moment. “Wait, if he's the hot one then what does that make me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this story will be a sort of canon divergence. I know Lee has another movie that starts filming in South Africa in September but I have already planned out a plotline that involves filming of a second season for Halt and Catch Fire so I will be following that timeline instead of actual reality. This is mainly because I don't want to drastically change my story line again and I kind of want him to go to at least one Hobbit premiere which will be much easier to do if he is in the US at the time. Also it would place much less of a strain on their budding relationship if they were at least in the same country so yeah... Comments are always extremely helpful so, please let me know what you think about what has happened so far and what you think about what I've mentioned about the future of the story. If you have any questions or whatever, you can send me an ask on tumblr via the following link: http://lanolynn.tumblr.com/ask . That's it for now. Thanks for reading.


	5. Apple Pie and Swing Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee appears at the bakery (along with a good friend) intent on asking Ella on a date. Ella waffles over what to wear. She and Lee share a memorable first date, featuring sandwiches and pie, Central Park, Jazz, and Swing dance.

“I'm so sorry. We just ran out of the Apple but we should have a fresh one in about a half hour, if you'd like to wait.” Ella gave the woman a friendly smile. It was a busy afternoon at Pie O'Clock and their other employee was home with that 24 hour virus that was going around, so they were spread pretty thin as they tried to manage the flurry of customers that was only just beginning to die down. The woman was impatient and annoyed but agreed to wait for another apple pie. Alan, her brother-in-law, came up to take over the front counter so Ella could go around to the dining area and make her rounds.

She made her way around the dining area, offering coffee or drink refills. Caught up in the side area of the store she didn't even notice the ring of the bell on the door as a few more customers made their way in. The two men walked up to the tall menu that ran along the wall to decide on their order. Alan was about to greet them but through the baby monitor by the door to the kitchen, he heard his youngest daughter wake from her nap in a wail.

“Ella! I need you at the counter!” Alan called her as he turned the volume down, silencing the wails of his baby upstairs. Ella quickly finished with the table she was at and headed to the front, putting on her best customer service smile, despite how tired she was this late in the day. She stepped in behind the counter of pies and treats, wiping her hands over the white apron that was tied around her waist over her dark green shirt dress and looked up to the customers who she had yet to recognize.

“Afternoon, gentlemen. What can I get for-” She stopped mid sentence as she looked up at none other than Lee. “Hey.” She smiled, almost in a daze.

“Hey.” He replied, the corners of his lips turning up a little.

“So this is the girl you met?” His friend asked.

“Rich, this is Ella. Ella, my friend Richard Armitage.” Lee introduced the two. Ella was stunned and couldn't think of what to say.

“It's a pleasure.” Richard reached across the counter and they shook hands.

“The pleasure is mine. Now, what can I get for you, gentlemen?” Ella returned to taking their order.

“I'll have four of the lemon tarts, to go please.” Richard ordered first.

“Will do.” Ella picked up a box and folded it up in seconds placing four of the lemon tarts in the box and sliding it onto the counter-top by the register.

“Do you have a restroom perchance?” Richard asked.

“Yes, it's down that way, the first door on the right.” Ella pointed towards the small hallway beyond the dining area.

“Thanks.” He paid for his lemon tarts and gestured for Lee to watch his box. Lee nodded as Richard headed off in the direction of the bathroom, the box remaining by the register.

“Now, what can I do for you?” Ella asked.

“You could come to lunch with me tomorrow.” He grinned, leaning forward on the glass counter-top. She waited a moment before replying, biting her lip with a smile.

“I can do that.” She nodded. “What time?”

“Noon. I thought we might go by that little sandwich place a few blocks from here, Angela's, then maybe we could go to the park, see what there is to see." He suggested. “If that's alright with you?”

“You have no idea how nice that sounds.” Ever since returning from California, she's either been taking care of the store or helping her sister with her kids while her sister or brother-in-law took care of the store. She welcomed a bit of change, especially if it included someone as deliciously charming as Lee.

“Great.”

“Great.”

“It's a date then.”

“Yeah.” They both just sat there like awkward, love sick teenagers. She was lucky business was slowing down and she didn't have any new customers show up. Something brought her back to reality and she realized that he hadn't ordered anything. “Oh, did you want to order anything?”

“I think I'd like a slice of the dutch apple pie, to go as well. I hear that it's to die for.” He requested.

“Sorry, we're all out of the dutch apple today.” Ella explained with an apologetic smile. His lips hung open a bit in disappointment. “But I can always bring some on our date tomorrow.” She smiled and his lips turned up in a smile again.

“So, of what's left, what would you recommend?” He asked. She bit her lip and looked at the remaining desserts on the shelves.

“Mmmm.... I really love the lemon and white chocolate cupcakes but the chocolate and raspberry are exceptionally good today as well.” She leaned on the counter like he did.

“Well then, I believe I'll take one of each.”

“Excellent choice, sir.” She joked as she retrieved a box and placed the cupcakes inside. He paid as Richard returned from the restroom.

“Would you like to meet here or at the sandwich shop tomorrow?” He asked.

“Let's meet there.” She answered. Richard picked up his box and eyed the two with a grin.

“Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then.” He said taking his box in hand.

“Tomorrow.” She repeated as the two men began to make their way towards the door. “It was nice meeting you, Richard.” She added. They nodded and waved with a smile and continued away out the door. She could see them through the large front window as the walked away, Lee glanced back momentarily then continued. “Yes!” She clapped her hands together once they were out of sight. Bonnie stepped out of the kitchen doors and gave her sister a questioning look.

“What?” Bonnie asked her smiling sister, who was now swaying in place.

“You'll never guess who just left.” Ella answered.

“Did what's his face Pace come by?” Bonnie took a step closer to her sister but let a hand linger on the door way to the kitchen. Ella nodded. “And? What did he say? Do you guys have a date?” Ella nodded, biting her lip with a grin.

“I'm meeting him tomorrow for lunch.”

“That's great, Ella.” Bonnie congratulated her sister. “But to be honest, it's not that surprising. You're pretty great. It was just a matter of time.”

“Oh, come on. You're just saying that.” She replied.

“No. I really mean it. I may be your sister and I love you but I've never lied to you for the sake of your feelings. Now, get back to work.” Bonnie explained before flashing her sister a grin and going back into the kitchen. Ella shook her head and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear before returning to work, a smile on her face for the remainder of the afternoon.

 

 

The next morning, Ella stood in front of her tiny closet with a hand on her hip and a fingernail between her teeth as she tried to decide what to wear on her date. She had an unfortunately small selection of summer clothes, especially those that were date worthy. After minutes of deliberation and poking through her drawers, she found a few pieces that she felt would be comfortable and appropriate for a lunch date and walk in the park. Moments later she stood in front of her full length mirror, inspecting her combination: a peach v-neck tee, high waisted olive green shorts that came to the middle of her thigh, and brown leather sandals. At 5 foot 7 inches tall, Ella was at the taller end of average height so the shorts showcased her long legs but then again she also was a little nervous about showing this much skin on a first date. As she thought, there was a knock at her door and it opened revealing her sister and nieces, the youngest in her mother's arms and the eldest running and jumping up onto the bed.

“Hey. I wanted to see how you were.” Bonnie said, kicking the door shut behind her.

“Well, I'm fine. How do I look?” Ella held her arms out in display of her outfit.

“Simple yet flattering. I hate that you got the long beautiful legs and I'm left being 5'4” and curvy.” Bonnie stood beside her sister in front of the mirror, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

“What do you think Lizzie?” Ella turned to her four year old niece on the bed. The little girl looked her aunt over then ran over to the jewelry box sitting on a shelf in the open closet and pulled out a gold clover pendant on a long chain. She handed it to Ella with a grin.

“So pretty.” was all she said.

“You're right, Lizzie. It's very pretty.” Ella wasn't surprised at all that the little girl knew where her jewelry was as she was very good at finding things she wasn't supposed to. She put on the necklace, which despite being chosen by a four year old went very well with her outfit. “Your kid has a gift, Bonnie. This is the third time she's helped me with an outfit and it's worked.” Ella knelt beside the little girl and ruffled her brown curls. “Thank you very much, Lizzie.” Ella stood and picked up her phone and slung her purse over her shoulder. They all went downstairs to the bakery. The other employee, Jerry was there today. He gave Ella a smile and a nod as she went to the pie rack in the kitchen. Bonnie's mother-in-law arrived as they came downstairs. Several days a week now, she comes by to help with the baby while Bonnie works downstairs.

Bonnie passed off her newest child to Alan's mother and followed Ella into the back room.

“We have any dutch apple today?” Ella asked, looking over the racks of pies.

“Second shelf, near the back left.” Bonnie said as she went about gathering fruits from one of the fridges. Ella found one and cut out two slices, placing them into one of their carry out boxes. Bonnie turned around and watched her sister. “You're bringing him pie? You never brought pie for any other guys.”

“He asked about the dutch apple yesterday but we didn't have any left, so yes. I'm bringing him pie because he asked.” Ella calmly explained as she closed her carry-out box.

“Are you sure that you don't just like him?” Bonnie suggested, her tone mischievous.

“Quit trying to make the pie into something. It's just pie.” Ella said before dashing out the door.

“Just pie, my ass.” Bonnie muttered as she began to cut up a peach.

 

 

As Ella walked to the shop where she would meet Lee, she tried to walk confidently with her shoulders back and her head high, mostly to hide how nervous she was. She never did very well on first dates but hoped to turn that around today with Lee. She turned the corner and strode down towards the cafe and looked up to see none other than Lee walking up from the opposite direction. They noticed each other and smiled as they gave a small wave at the other. Moments later they were standing a few feet apart in front of the sandwich shop.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey, yourself.” He looked a little confused but chuckled anyway. “Never mind. That was stupid.” She muttered under her breath, so that he wouldn't hear. _Should we hug or shake hands or something? This feels so weird. I bet I made it weird._ She thought.

_Is it to early for a hug? A handshake would be weird. I bet she gives great hugs, she just seems like she would. We should probably just move on and get lunch._ Lee thought to himself. 

“So, how was your morning?” Ella asked. 

“Good, really good. You?” He replied.

“Great. It's my day off from the bakery, so I actually slept in a little.” _More like a lot, like 3 hours because I stayed up super late because first dates freak me out especially when they're with someone who's totally out of my league._ She added in her mind. 

“Nice.” He paused for a moment. “So, um, shall we?” He gestured to the door. 

“We shall.” Ella nodded and moved to pull the door open but Lee's hand reached the handle first. He pulled it open and gestured for her to go in. She smiled a little as she walked through the door, it had been so long since a date has held the door for her. The space was small and a little crowded. It was lunchtime after all. Lee shuffled in behind her, the heat of his body close against her back. Upon noticing their closeness, she couldn't help but blush a little. They studied the menu quietly while they waited in line. Luckily the line moved quickly, and they were able to get their sandwiches in a timely manner. Lee insisted on paying, expecting resistance but Ella didn't fight him on it. 

“I was always taught that the man should at least pay for the first date, after that it's up to each couple what their comfortable with.” Ella explained. 

“Yeah, that's what I was taught too.” He smiled at her, as they stepped away with their food and sat down at the only empty table in the back corner. They began eating and after a minute Ella decided to attempt conversation. 

“So, do you have any cool new projects you're working on?” She asked before taking another bite. 

“Possibly. I'm not working right now but hopefully a TV show I'm in on AMC will get renewed for a second season.” He replied. 

“Halt and Catch Fire? I watched a few episodes the other day when I decided to do a little research. And may I say, not bad at all, Mr. Pace. It's really good.” She divulged, taking another bite of her sandwich. 

“You researched me?” He asked raising an eyebrow. She quickly swallowed her mouthful of sandwich. 

“Well, yes. I wanted to know more about you with out having to wait God knows how long for you to call me. So, yeah. I watched _Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day_ and _Ceremony_. I also watched _The Fall_ , which was phenomenal by the way. I cried so hard, it was so good.” 

“Really? That's- Thank you so much. It was so wonderful to work on and I'm so immensely proud of it.” He smiled. 

“It's one of those movies I think everyone should see for no other reason than it exists. It's just so beautiful.” Ella gushed about her new favorite movie. Lee shifted in his seat to lean forward on his elbows on the table. 

“So, you and your sister run Pie O'Clock?” He asked. 

“Well, not so much me and her but her and her husband. I just work there part time but I did design everything for the company from the logo to the inside décor. It was so much fun to do so, to sort of repay me for the work that I've put into the company, they let me stay in the apartment above theirs, which is above the bakery itself. My brother-in-law's family owns the building so he let me live there as long as I work for them in the bakery sometimes. It's really kind of nice. I get to be around my sister and her kids and I can help her when she needs it. But I also really miss being able to just go out whenever I want without having to explain myself every time.” 

“Oh, I bet that's annoying.” 

“You've no idea.” 

“So, what do you do as far as an income?” Lee asked. 

“I'm a freelance artist. I do murals, portraits, photography, and then I make paintings to sell too. I wouldn't be able to do it without my sister though. If I didn't have a place to stay, I'd be out on the streets with nothing but a few paint brushes and a camera, that or back home with my parents.” She explained. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Around Atlanta.” She leaned forward, her elbows on the edge of the table, like him. 

“Really? I could hear a little bit of a southern accent in your voice, especially when you talk about your sister.” 

“Yeah, I've noticed that too. When I talk about home and family, my accent tends to come out more.” 

“Well, I'm from Spring, Texas.” He said in a ridiculously, thick southern accent but returned to his normal voice as he continued speaking. “I was born in Chickasha, Oklahoma but we moved to Spring around when I entered seventh grade. Before that we lived in a few places in the Middle East and in New Orleans.” 

“Atlanta, born and raised.” She raised her hand briefly. 

“So, what's your family like? You seemed pretty frustrated the first time we talked.” He asked. 

“I was having a bad day that time. They're great. I love them to bits but sometimes they just drive me up the wall. My dad owned a hardware store and my mom stayed home with us kids. I'm the eldest of four children. There's my sister Bonnie, who owns the bakery, she is two years younger than me, then there's my other sister Virginia. She hates her name and goes by Vee most of the time. She is two years younger than Bonnie. Then there's my brother, Adam who is a year younger than Vee. Vee is married with three kids, two twin boys and a girl, and she lives near our parents with her husband. Adam is currently at Stanford in California getting a degree in Physics.” 

“Wow, that's impressive.” 

“It really is. What about your family?” 

“Well, my dad was an engineer. He's retired now. Mom was a teacher, also retired. My older sister, Sally, is a dietician and has three kids with her husband. They live in Austin, Texas. And my younger brother, Will, is nearly ten years younger than me. And, you know what, I'm not even sure what he's doing now.” They remained quiet for a moment until Ella remembered something. 

“I just remembered. I brought pie.” She picked up the small carry out box she had been carrying. 

“Hey, that's great. I don't know how they'd feel about bringing that in though.” He nodded towards the register. There were still plenty of customers going in and out, keeping the small restaurant crowded. 

“It's so busy, they probably won't even notice.” Ella said pulling out two plastic forks from her bag. They set the open box in the center of the table and each took a bite. 

“Damn.” Lee mumbled around the pie in his mouth. 

“I told you it was good.” Ella added between bites. The pie was gone in less than five minutes and they both sat back in their seats for a moment. Lee smiled at her but she was watching the oncoming crowd of people trying to get in. “Maybe we should go.” He glanced to where she was watching. 

“Yeah, maybe we should.” The pair stood up and disposed of their trash as they exited the shop. They stopped a few yards down the sidewalk from the door they had just exited. “Would you like to walk down through the park for a while?” The southeast corner of Central Park was only two blocks away. 

“Sure.” She answered. They began walking side by side, their hands frequently brushing the other's. But after a minute of walking, she found herself having to walk behind him, due to the amount of people on the sidewalk. As they crossed the street to the edge of Central Park, she returned to his side. “I'm pretty sure it'd be nigh impossible to lose you in a crowd.” She commented and he laughed. “You're so tall, it's ridiculous.” 

They walked for several minutes into the park, side by side with out really talking, just watching other people and sometimes each other when the other wasn't looking. They came up to a clearing near The Pond. There were benches and flowers along the stone pathway leading up to The Pond. A small jazz band had set up in front of a group of benches. An open saxophone case sat open in front of them, a few dollar bills and a lot of coins sat inside. Other couples, of wide variation in age from 60 plus to a few teenagers, sat on the nearby benches or a few were even dancing to the swing music the small band was playing. Ella and Lee stopped to watch the dancing and listen. Their hands were touching ever so little as they stood beside each other. Sick of the awkward, frequent hand touching, Ella tentatively moved her fingers into his hand, he didn't resist, he actually smiled a little. So, they held hands. 

_Well, this is going well._ Lee thought to himself.

_Maybe holding his hand was too much, too fast._ She worried but seemingly as an answer to her thoughts, his hand firmly folded around hers. Lee noticed how she swayed a little in time with the music. 

“You like jazz?” He asked. 

“Oh, yeah. Back home we would go to swing dance clubs. It was so much fun. My sister and I used to go out swing dancing a lot when we first moved here but we haven't gone in over a year, now.” Ella explained with a smile. 

“Really? Swing dancing?” He looked at her.

“Yeah. Have you never done it?” 

“Can't say that I have.” 

“It's so much fun. I could teach you, if you want.” She offered, shifting to face him, their hands still clasped together. 

“What? Right now?” He glanced around. 

“Sure, I mean there's music and we have time. It's a nice day out. Why not?” He looked apprehensive. “What?” 

“It's just, you never see any tall dancers. I probably won't be any good anyway.” He explained but she just put her hand on her hip. 

“Oh, come on. There won't be any tall dancers if you never try. Come on, I'll teach you.” She moved to stand in front of him. She took his free hand and placed it near her back under her left arm, as she was holding his left hand in her right. She raised his left hand up and put them into the correct position. “Alright, it's time for your first lesson in East Coast Swing. We're going to take a triple step to your left, like this.” She demonstrated slowly and he followed her movement exactly. “Now, the same step to your right.” They repeated the step to his right. “Next, a rock step. You step back with your left and I with my right, sort of like this, then step back together.” She demonstrated and he mimicked her. “So it's sort of like a rock back and forth. Got it?” Ella asked looking up at him. 

“Yeah.”He confirmed. She could tell he was focusing. 

“Let's go through it again.” She instructed. “Triple step left, triple step right, and rock step back, and forward. Good. Let's try to put a little more bounce in your step though.” They went through the moves again but a bit quicker. “Very good. What do you think?” She asked him. 

“I think you're an excellent teacher.” He grinned at her.

“Perhaps you're just an excellent student.” They paused and smiled at each other a moment. “You want to try something a little more advanced?” 

“Why not?” He answered. 

“Alright, I'll teach you how to do an underarm turn. We'll do the same move as before but instead of being close together, we'll be a bit further apart from each other.” She took a step back, sliding her hand off his shoulder and taking both his hands in hers. “So, we'll go, triple step, triple step,” Ella paused “but at the rock step you'll raise up your left hand and lower your right. Your right and my left will disconnect and I will pass in front and under your arm.” She demonstrated the turn slowly as she explained. She felt herself brush up against his chest as she showed him the turn. “Got it?” She asked. 

“I think so.” 

“Let's go again. Remember to bounce a little with the music.” She instructed. They went through the moves and Lee executed them just as she showed him. Even the turn went as she instructed him. “I think you're just a quick learner.” She told him. They stopped and faced each other. 

“You were right though. It is kind of fun.” 

“Maybe I should take you out dancing.” She suggested.

“We should, it sounds like a lot of fun.” 

“Well, I know this great jazz club. They have a live band every night of the week and the people there are super friendly.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I'm free Saturday night. Is that good for you?” He offered. 

“Great. How does say, 8 o'clock sound?” She asked.

“Great.” They were still holding hands. 

“You want to dance some more?” Ella inquired glancing down at their still clasped hands. 

“Sure, it'll be good to get some practice in for Saturday.” He said, moving them straight into his new repertoire of Swing dance steps. They watched other couples and tried to mimic other more complex steps. Most of their attempted moves failed terribly but they laughed together the entire time. The small jazz band switched to a slower tune and Ella and Lee paused a moment, unsure if they should pull the other close and continue dancing. Ella thought he might not want to but he very gently stepped closer to her and resumed their original dance position, mere inches separating them. They swayed there, lost in the music and the thoughts of their afternoon shared together. They both found themselves eager for their next date and their first hadn't even ended yet. It was only when the jazz band began to disband that they took a step away from each other. Both of them, blushing a little at how far they had come in just one afternoon. Ella took his hand as they began walking away. An elderly couple was walking away from the area as well and the woman took an interest in the younger couple. 

“Excuse me.” The woman said. Ella and Lee stopped and looked to the woman. “I'm sorry but you two are just so beautiful together.” Lee and Ella chuckled and looked down then back at the woman.

“Thank you.” Ella replied.

“How long have you been together?” The woman asked. 

“Actually this is our first date.” Lee answered nervously. The woman's face lit up in surprise but quickly turned to an expression of almost mischief. 

“Oh.” Was all she said to them before linking arms with her husband. She told her husband about the conversation quietly, then they both smiled at Lee and Ella. “Good luck to you both. You look wonderful together.” She waved good bye to them as she and her husband turned and walked in a different direction. Ella waved to the old couple as they left. She looked back to Lee and they both just giggled and continued walking, holding hands as they went. They walked back past the shop where they had eaten lunch and on to Pie O'Clock where they stopped just outside the door. 

“I had a lot of fun today. You're a surprisingly good dancer.” Ella commented. 

“Surprisingly? Really?”

“For a guy who doesn't dance or like to dance, you were really good. I'd be lucky to have you as a partner.” She paused considering what she just said. “I mean, you know, dance partner.” He smiled a little at her addition. 

“Today was fun. I'm really looking forward to Saturday. So, I'll pick you up here at 8, right?” Their hands were still entwined between them. 

“Right, and if anything comes up, you have my number.” Ella confirmed. 

“Right.”

“I'll see you Saturday.” He began to back away letting his hand fall away from hers. She watched him go until he turned a corner, leaning against the wall beside the door. She opened the door and went inside. Only a handful of customers were still there. Alan was behind the front counter. 

“Hey, Ella. How did it go?” As Alan finished his sentence, Bonnie came out from where she was watching. 

“How'd it go? Tell me everything.” Bonnie rushed over to her sister. “Did I see you two holding hands earlier? What happened?” 

“We had lunch, we talked, we went on a walk in Central Park, I taught him a few swing steps, and we came back here. Now, calm down. It went very well. I'm seeing him again on Saturday. We're going dancing.” Ella smiled and hugged her sister, before going upstairs to her studio apartment on the third floor. She set her purse down and sat down on the end of her bed, falling back onto the fluffy comforter. 

_If only Saturday wasn't so far away._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.  
> As always, all comments and questions are much appreciated.  
> In addition to the comments section on this story, you can reach me at my tumblr: http://lanolynn.tumblr.com/  
> So, what did you think about the whole swing dancing idea?  
> If you need a little help visualizing the dance parts, I suggest the following videos.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiHcwINWSj8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHANNkKBSNU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE5aolML1fQ  
> OR this instructional playlist on how to swing dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLALQuK1NDrjk85UjKkAOCA-VDy_zI5vt


	6. Dancing Cheek to Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Lee go out dancing at a jazz club. There's dancing and thoughts of kissing but will there be any actual kissing?

“Shit. It's nearly eight, he'll be here any minute.” Ella cursed, hurriedly applying her make up. Bonnie knocked on the door as she entered her sister's apartment, going straight to the bathroom door.

“Didn't you say he was picking you up at eight?” She folded her arms and leaned against the door-frame.

“Yes. I almost hope he's not as punctual this time.” She answered. Bonnie glanced around the bedroom.

“What are you wearing tonight?”

“The navy dress with the gathered skirt and gold embroidery with my navy flats.” Ella said as she finished her eye make up. “Why did you come up here anyway?”

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you good luck on your date and he's already downstairs.” Bonnie replied nonchalantly checking her nails. Ella's eyes widened.

“What?! Why didn't you tell me? Damn it, Bonnie.” Ella tried to pick up the pace as she worked on applying her lipstick. Bonnie walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Meanwhile downstairs, Lee had arrived ten minutes early. A man in his late twenties opened the door to the bakery for him.

“You're Lee, I presume.” Lee nodded with a grin and the two shook hands. “I'm Alan, Ella's brother-in-law. Feel free to take a seat, She shouldn't be too long.” Alan gestured to the empty dining area and went back to cleaning the display shelves.

 

Ella pulled on her dress and tried to buckle her flats while Bonnie helped zip up the back of the dress. She stood up and looked herself over in the mirror.

“Not too bad for 20 minutes work.” Ella approved of her handiwork with a nod. Bonnie handed a gold colored clutch to Ella. “Thanks.” She gave one last look in the mirror and pushed a lock of hair behind one ear before striding out the door. Bonnie shut the door behind them. She entered the bakery from a side door, half surprising Lee in the process. A smile lit up his face when he saw her walk in.

“Hey, sorry I'm late.” Ella apologized. He leaned in and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

“It's fine, I got here a little early.” He let his hand rest on her back as she stood beside him.

“Lee, this is my sister, Bonnie.” Ella gestured to her sister and Lee held out his hand. Bonnie shook his hand firmly and with a friendly smile.

“Hi, I've heard so much about you.” Lee greeted.

“Really? I've heard next to nothing about you.” Bonnie pointed her gaze not at Lee but Ella.

“Well, we ought to be going. I already made us a few minutes late.” Ella chuckled and began to steer Lee towards the door.

“It was nice meeting you.” Bonnie said. Ella and Lee left the bakery and entered the cab Lee had waiting. She gave the driver the name and address of the club and they were off. The two were quiet for a moment, Lee was looking out the window and Ella took this opportunity to look him over. Black slacks and a white dress shirt, no tie or jacket, but damn he looked good, and he got a hair cut.

“Hey, you cut your hair.” Ella noted. He looked to her and smiled.

“Yeah, it was getting a little too long to put up with.” He explained.

“I like it. It suits you much better.”

“Thanks.” He felt the need to compliment her too. They watched each other for a moment before he noticed her eyes. They were a deep olive green. “You have beautiful eyes.” She blushed and looked down at her lap.

_I am a 26 year old adult woman so why do I blush like a school girl whenever he's near me?_

“Thank you.” He continued to watch her even as her hair fell down, obstructing his view of her face.

_I don't know what it is but she's so beautiful._

They stayed quiet until they reached their destination, a jazz and supper club that Ella and her sister used to frequent. Soon they were inside and seated at a table in the corner a ways away from the stage and dance floor. The two ordered a bit to eat and chatted a while over a glass or two of wine. He talked about past projects and asked her about her art. She told him about a mural she did last week and a few paintings she finished. They talked about their favorite books and their favorite music. He liked a little bit of everything but she adored classic rock and of course jazz. The only music they both completely agreed on was movie soundtracks.

“Speaking of movie soundtracks, how great is the soundtrack for Guardians of the Galaxy?” Ella mentioned.

“Oh, I know. It fit the movie so well.” Lee agreed.

“I've actually only heard the soundtrack, haven't actually seen the movie yet.” She bashfully admitted.

“No way. It's so good and I'm not just saying that because I'm in it.”

“Wait, you're in Guardians of the galaxy? I didn't even realize.” She laughed, mostly at herself.

“Yeah, I play Ronan the Accuser.”

“Wow, with as many ads as I've seen for it, you'd think I would have noticed.”

“Well, would you like to see it?” He asked.

“I'd love to see anything you've worked on or that has such an entertaining soundtrack.” She smiled.

“Well, I was thinking about seeing it again sometime this week. Would you want to come with me?” He offered.

“That sounds great but for the moment, might I have this dance?” She grinned and stood, holding out a hand. He stood, taking her hand and they took a few steps to the nearby dance floor.

“Actually, I've done a little research since our last meeting and learned a few new steps, so watch out because I probably won't get them right.” He laughed. They held each other's hands and began to dance, bouncing from side to side and every so often Ella would twirl away then back to him. Lee noticed how there were people of varying skill levels but they were all having a good time and dancing however they knew how. It was a very fun, friendly atmosphere, he noticed why Ella liked this place so much.

After a while, they had to sit down and catch their breath. They watched the other couples on the dance floor and didn't even think about their still clasped hands on the table. Ella looked over at him, watching him as he watched the others.

_Good lord, his profile is heavenly. I'd love to draw him. It's not often I find someone with eyes like his. And his lips._ Ella found herself contemplating kissing his lips. She nearly got dizzy from her thoughts about kissing him, she didn't even notice him turn his head to look at her.

_Why was she staring at me? Now, she's blushing. I can only imagine what she must have been thinking, I would know I've been thinking about her lips all night and the way she swings her hips and flips her hair when she dances._ Lee found himself distracted as well but this time Ella noticed his gaze. He was spared her questions when the music changed to something slow. He stood and began to move to the dance floor with her in tow. She pulled herself close to him, leaning forward on his chest. He felt heat rush to wherever she touched him and a flutter in his stomach, so much so that he couldn't stop the smile that permeated his expression. They swayed against each other contentedly until he noticed her humming. She was quietly humming and muttering the words to the song.

“Oh I love to climb a mountain, and reach the highest peak, but it doesn't thrill me half as much as dancing cheek to cheek” She murmured until he began to hum along. She looked up at his face in surprise but smiled and continued. As he looked down at her, he wanted more than any other moment earlier that evening, to kiss her but he stopped himself. 

_ Is it too soon? We've only been on two dates but I don't think she would reject me, but what if it's just the wine we had earlier? _ He told himself it wasn't the right time.

“My cheek can't even reach yours you're so tall.” she said as the song ended. They laughed as they went back to their table and decided that they should probably go, it was nearly one and they were both very tired. So they got a cab and headed towards Ella's place. They chatted in the cab from the club about the music and other people they saw, but neither of them could shake the desire to kiss the other but neither would act first. 

_ I could have sworn that he was going to kiss me during that last dance. Why didn't he? Is it because it's only our second date?  _ She pondered. 

_ Maybe I should have kissed her then. _ He thought, but by the time he thought he had missed his shot, they arrived outside her place. The cab stopped and she moved to get out but stopped suddenly and turned to face him. She leaned in quickly and pressed her lips to his, lingering to relish in the warmth and softness of his lips. He pressed back, happily surprised. His hand moved to caress her cheek and Ella put her small hand over his as she pulled away with a smile. She turned her face and kissed his palm before saying goodbye. 

“Text me when you want to go to the movies.” She said flashing him one last smile before exiting the cab. She strode away and unlocked, entered, and locked the bakery door giving one last glance out the large glass door as Lee's cab drove away. 

 

The cabbie glanced at Lee in the backseat through the mirror with a smile. Lee sat with a smile on his face and a touch of red lipstick on and to the side of his lips as he watched the bakery fall away behind the cab. 

“She's cute, isn't she?” The driver asked with a grin. 

“Yeah. She's something.” Lee answered almost in a daze. 

“You got a little lipstick on your mouth, son.” he said. Lee wiped his fingers across his lips and wiped it off. 

 

Ella tiptoed up the stairs past the landing that led to Bonnie and Alan's apartment but as soon as she entered her own apartment and shut the door behind her, there was a light rapping against her door. Ella turned around and opened her door revealing Bonnie in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Bonnie, what are you doing? It's one thirty in the morning.” Ella complained. 

“I just wanted to make sure you got home okay and I also want to know how it went.” She replied sleepily. Ella rolled her eyes. 

_ She probably wanted to make sure I was alone. _

“Well, I'm fine. Actually, I'm really great and it went great. We might go see a movie later in the week.” Ella smiled and satisfied her sister. “Now, I'm tired and you're obviously tired, so please go to bed.” 

“You don't have to tell me twice.” Bonnie replied. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Ella said as she shut the door. As she went into her bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was a little smudged around on edge, where his lips were. She smiled and thanked God that Bonnie was too sleepy to notice as she continued to ready herself for bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this very late chapter, my school work started piling up and there was my birthday and a lot of other things so thank you all for being so patient. I am trying my best to keep this story going on schedule.   
> This chapter's title was inspired by the song "Cheek to Cheek" by Fred Astaire. There's an excellent video of it at the following link (which includes quite a bit of dancing, though not the type of dancing Ella and Lee do in the chapter, it's very entertaining and it's Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, I mean they're pretty fun to watch, right?).  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLIMZ-gKyF0


	7. My Little Turd-Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Ella go see "Guardians of the Galaxy" and Lee gets an affectionate nickname. Afterwards there's some kissing, children, the movie "Frozen" and a lot more kissing.
> 
> Also please be wary of any GOTG spoilers. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the following quote.  
> "They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered." -- F. Scott Fitzgerald, "This Side of Paradise"

They had decided to meet at the theater around five the following Tuesday afternoon. Lee was waiting outside in his Yankees cap and sunglasses waiting for Ella. He only waited for a few minutes before she came hurrying down the sidewalk, a grin spread on her face when she saw him. 

“Sorry I'm late. Again.” She greeted him. 

“It's fine. I didn't have to wait long.” He leaned in and surprised her with a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and fought the urge to touch her cheek, as they entered the theater. Lee offered to pay this time as Ella had paid last time. She agreed but insisted on buying the popcorn in return. They took two seats in the back row and settled in as the previews began. The theater was nearly packed and many people were chatting through the previews but all went quiet once the movie started. 

Ella was anxious to see Lee's character and when she did her mouth hung open a little. The audience's first glimpse of Ronan was from a distance and he was completely naked. She couldn't look away as the alien warlord's servants cleaned and dressed him. 

_ Damn. I didn't realize how muscular he was. _

Ella was completely enthralled with the movie but Lee found himself mostly watching Ella's reactions rather than the movie itself. She whispered comments to him throughout most of the latter part of the film. 

“There goes another couple thousand people.” She whispered as Ronan's ship crashed into the Xandarian city. “I mean, imagine how long it's going to take to build that up again and how much money it's going to take.” Lee didn't reply to her commentary even though it was rather amusing to him. When Peter Quill called Ronan a turd-blossom though, she suppressed her giggles and whispered, “Hello, new nickname.” Lee chuckled and squeezed her hand. 

“Lord, I hope not.” He whispered in reply. 

“My turd-blossom.” She said turning to grin at him. They both began to laugh quietly until Ella elbowed him in the side. “Shh, the movie's still going.” She whispered. 

As the credits began to roll, she looked over at him. 

“That was excellent. Ronan was just the right amount of psychopathic mass murderer, with just a dash of sexy.” She said. 

“Thank you, but sexy? Really? Ronan's a pretty evil dude.” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

“It's not Ronan I find sexy but rather the actor portraying him.” She flirted, grinning at him.

“Ooh.” He muttered. “You think I'm sexy.” He smirked, leaning his face towards hers. 

“I wouldn't have gone on a third date if I wasn't attracted to you.” She leaned in a little as well, their faces mere inches from each other. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and she bit her lip.  _ If you want to kiss me just fricking do it. _ She wanted to tell him, but they sat there for a few moments more, his eyes on her lips and hers on his eyes. He opened his mouth and she got hopeful but he leaned away from her, laughing to himself at how much it frustrated her. She closed her eyes for a moment but leaned back in her seat with a sigh. After the after credit scene, she sat up on the edge of her seat, the nearly empty bag of popcorn on her lap, and waited for him. He moved to the edge of his seat as well and put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Their lips awkwardly tried to find a matching pattern of movement, their tongues tentatively testing the others lips and his stubble pricking at her skin. He pulled away too soon for Ella's preference and she sighed again. Lee couldn't help but laugh. 

“You're such a tease.” Ella playfully shoved him as they walked out into the lobby of the theater. She had just thrown the popcorn bag into a trash can when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Bonnie was calling her. It must be an emergency, Bonnie would never interrupt a date unless something big came up. “It's Bonnie. I need to take this.” She told Lee as she answered her phone, he nodded. “Bonnie? What's up?” Ella answered. 

“I really hate to ask you this but could you watch the girls. Alan nearly cut a finger off and I need to take him to the emergency room.” 

“What? Is he okay?” 

“I don't know, it's pretty bad. How soon can you get over here?” Ella glanced at Lee then down at the floor, biting her lip.

“I'll be there in a few minutes.” Ella replied. 

“Thank you so much, you're a life saver.” Bonnie said before hanging up. Ella looked at Lee with a sad expression. 

“Alan cut his hand really bad, so Bonnie's taking him to the emergency room. They need me to watch the kids.” She explained shoving her phone into her purse. 

“Is he okay?” Lee's eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“Maybe, I guess it depends how quickly he gets care for his hand.” They began moving to the exit. “I really didn't want this to end so quickly.” She flashed him a smile. 

“Me either.” 

“Yeah, well, the only way I see this date continuing today is if you come and babysit with me.” She said as they searched for a cab. 

“I could do that, if you want.” She stopped and looked at him. “I mean, I could help you watch them if you want.” 

“I couldn't. I mean, not to say that I wouldn't like that, it's just – you really don't have to.” She waffled her way through the sentence. 

“Alright, I'll come help you.” He decided. Soon enough they got a cab and minutes later arrived at Pie O'Clock. Lee followed her upstairs and to her sister's apartment, Ella let them in. Bonnie greeted them. 

“Oh, thank God.” She said as she saw Ella come in the door. “They haven't eaten yet but there's some left over spaghetti in the fridge and a bottle for Emma as well. Make sure, Lizzie brushes her teeth. I don't know when we'll be back.” Alan came out of the bathroom with his hand wrapped up in a bloody, formerly white towel and a grimace. Bonnie patted his back as he stepped out the door. Before she left she bent down beside Lizzie who was playing with some barbie dolls on the floor. “Be good for Aunt Ella, okay?” Lizzie smiled and nodded to her mother. Bonnie stood and walked out the door. “We'll be back sometime. I'll text you.” The door shut firmly behind her. Ella glanced at Lee but then knelt beside Lizzie. 

“Lizzie, this is my friend Lee.” Lizzie looked up at the tall man, who looked down at her with a warm smile. 

“Hi, Lizzie.” Lee knelt beside Ella and held out a hand to the four year old. Lizzie looked him over before putting her tiny palm against his. Ella smiled watching the two become acquainted. 

“Are you hungry for dinner, Lizzie?” Ella asked. Lizzie nodded. “Does spaghetti sound good?” 

“Yes.” Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. 

“Okay.” Ella stood up and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. “I'm going to check on Emma then heat up dinner.” She left to go check on the baby. Lee watched her as she left the room.

“Hey. You wanna see my barbies?” Lizzie asked Lee. 

“Sure.” He answered as he sat down beside her. Lizzie then proceeded to hold up each one and say their name. Lee listened and even talked to her about some of the dolls, complimenting their outfit or asking about their personalities. Only a few minutes since she left, Ella returned with 8 month old Emma in her arms. Ella put Emma into the nearby playpen and went into the kitchen to heat up the left over spaghetti. Lizzie finished introducing her barbies and stood up, putting a hand on Lee's shoulder. 

“Can we watch a movie?” She asked Lee. He looked around for Ella. 

“I don't see why not but you might want to ask Ella first.” He replied. Lizzie nodded and went to the kitchen and asked Ella her question. 

“Sure. Go pick one.” She told her as she began plating the spaghetti. Lizzie went to the small cabinet where they kept the movies and pulled out  _ Frozen _ . She stood in front of Lee and held it out. 

“Let's watch this one.” 

“Okay.” Lee got up and put it into the DVD player as Ella walked in. 

“Whoa, there friend. Dinner first, then you can watch your movie.” Ella stopped them. Lizzie just shrugged and went to the kitchen. “You too.” She said to Lee as she turned and went back into the kitchen. Ella gave Emma her bottle as the others ate. 

“You sure you're not hungry?” Lee asked her for the third time.

“Yeah, I ate most of the popcorn earlier so I'm really not hungry.” She replied again. Lizzie made a point to eat all her food quickly so that she could go watch her movie. 

“I'm done. Can we watch the movie now?” Lizzie asked jumping out of her chair. 

“Okay.” Ella answered her. “Lee could you..” She nodded towards Lizzie walking to the living room.

“Sure.” He nodded and followed as Ella began to clean up in the kitchen. She made short work of it by using the dishwasher and putting away what was left. Taking Emma in her arms, she went into the living room and saw Lee sitting on the couch with Lizzie beside him. She was animatedly explaining who was on the screen as the movie began and he was nodding and listening to her explanations. Ella left to lay Emma down in bed and came back only a minute later, taking a seat beside Lee. Lizzie turned out to be more entertaining than the movie. She sang with all the songs and tried to tell the characters what was happening. Lee and Ella had to stifle their laughter through most of the movie. But by the time it ended, Lizzie was drifting off to sleep with a pillow in a nearby chair. 

“Well, this has been an interesting date.” He said, looking to Lizzie asleep in the chair then to Ella. 

“You talk like it's already over.” Ella commented shifting to face him. 

“It doesn't have to be.” He muttered in reply. One of his hands pushed her hair away from her face then slowly moved to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders as she got on her knees on the couch, making herself taller. He gently pulled her face closer to his, pausing a moment before their mouths connected, picking right up where they left off in the theater. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and their lips and tongues were both occupied by the others. They had been waiting and teasing each other all afternoon for this. Ella lost herself in him, the slick feel of his tongue on hers, the sweet friction of his facial hair against her skin, and how large his body was against her small frame. She broke away from him for air but he continued placing gentle breathy kisses along her throat. 

“Whoa.” She took a deep breath and let her hand wander into his hair. Closing her eyes she let him continue on kissing her neck and exposed collar bone until the sound of the front door unlocking startled them from their dazed kissing. Bonnie strode into the living room with Alan not far behind. She stopped and gasped as Ella was scrambling off of Lee's lap. They sat side by side and Lee couldn't even look her sister in the eye. Ella cleared her throat before speaking. “I thought you would have texted or called before you came home. How's your hand, Alan?” 

“It'll be fine, can't use it for a while but it'll heal alright.” His gaze flicked back and forth between Ella and Lee. 

“That's good.” Ella paused and stood, Lee followed her example and stood beside her. “Emma's in bed, sound asleep. Lizzie wanted to watch  _ Frozen _ but she fell asleep by the end. I can go ahead and put her to bed if you want.” She offered. 

“No, I can get her. Sorry if we interrupted anything.” Bonnie stared at Ella and Lee. 

“Well, we should go.” Ella took Lee's hand and the two headed for the door. 

“Goodnight. Thanks for watching the girls.” Alan called out to them as they left. Bonnie turned to her husband. 

“Can you believe them?” 

 

“You should probably go. I have to work in the morning.” Ella told Lee as she led him downstairs. 

“Alright.” He said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “But there's one more thing.” He turned to face her and leaned down to kiss her again. 

“Mmm, I could get used to you doing that.” She smiled against his lips. 

“Me too.” He replied. He gave her one quick kiss more before moving towards the door. She walked with him until he was standing just outside the building. 

“Bye, my little turd-blossom.” She said with a grin.

“Please don't do that.” He said turning around, a frown threatening his beautiful face. 

“Alright. Alright. No turd-blossom.” She held up her hands in surrender. 

“Goodnight.” He said backing away towards the street. 

“Goodnight.” She said before heading back inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little extra time and I was feeling inspired today so here's a new chapter a little earlier than usual. Don't worry I'll try and put out a chapter this weekend as well, no guarantees though but I'll try.  
> Anyway, what do you think about all the kissing they're doing? I might be changing the rating to adult or even possibly explicit in the near future. I haven't written much like what I would like them to do in the future but I also think it would be entertaining to read. I'm a little torn because I'm afraid I'll screw up an otherwise entertaining story but I might just make it better. Anyway, what do you guys think about the chapter? About the kissing? About possible love scenes? Any feedback would be great.  
> As always you can also contact me at my tumblr: http://lanolynn.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Warm Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Ella do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and when they go inside to dry off things get a little heated. Also Lee gets some good news.

“Okay. Rolling in 3, 2, 1. Go.” Alan mouthed the last word as he began recording. Ella and Lee sat together on a bench on the roof of Bonnie and Alan's building with Manhattan spread out behind them as a backdrop for their video. It had been two weeks since their movie date and since then they had spent any available time either talking to each other or going out together. It was almost like an addiction. He made her happy and he loved making her happy.

“Hi, I'm Lee Pace.” He announced.

“And I'm Ella Fisher.” She smiled as she introduced herself.

“I was nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by my sister, Sally.”

“And I was nominated by my sister Vee Adams.” Ella explained.

“Over 50 million dollars has been raised so far for ALS research so far.”

“And because we were both nominated at nearly the same time, we're going to be doing this together.” Ella added. Alan left he camera on the tripod and picked up a bucket of ice water, as did Bonnie. The two positioned themselves on either side of Lee and Ella, buckets filled and ready.

“You guys ready?” Alan asked.

“Let's do this.” Lee said as Ella nodded, biting her lip as she took Lee's hand in hers. With no warning, Alan and Bonnie doused the couple. Ella's gasp was audible amid the splash of water and Lee just sat there with his mouth open for a moment. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I nominate Andy Serkis, Judy Greer, and Mackenzie Davis.”

“And I nominate Charity Green, Maggie Wells, and Jerry Rossum.” Ella said, her teeth nearly chattering. The wind on the rooftop combined with her cold, wet state was causing her to shiver a little.

“Are you shivering?” Lee asked, concerned, he put his arms around her.

“Thanks, but let's go inside.” Ella stood up and they walked off . Alan shut off the camera and began to go inside too. Ella led Lee back to her apartment. Ella had a small apartment on the third floor of the building. It didn't take up the whole floor, only about a quarter of it, but it didn't feel small. When they walked in there was a living room ahead and a little kitchen immediately to the left, on the right was a closet. The living room had olive green colored walls with a dark wood trim to match the dark stained hardwood floors. It wasn't that much of a living room but rather an art studio and a sitting area. There was a couch with a coffee table and an easel and wooden boxes stacked up with dozens of tubes of paint in a tray beside a cup full of paintbrushes atop the stack. Canvases were leaned against the wall at the far end of the couch, some painted and some blank. An apron hung on the empty paint stained easel. The whole place was a little cluttered but cozy and eclectic. She hurried in through the living room and around the corner to her bathroom. Lee lazily followed, hoping he wasn't dripping water all over her floor. The thing about the wall between the living room and the bedroom was that there wasn't one, it was all one room. He saw a light blue folded screen leaning against where the wall would have originally been. The green living room walls continued on into the bedroom but this time with brown vines woven together across the wall opposite the bed. A large double bed took up a good portion of the bedroom. There was barely room for the desk against the wall across from the bed. Her bedspread was in shades of brown with light blue flowers embroidered on the comforter. A multitude of pillows rested against the headboard and a blue quilt laid across the foot of the bed.

Beyond the bedroom Ella was pulling two towels out of a closet in a small, sort of hallway to the bathroom. She shut the door and crossed the bedroom to give one to him. He began to wrap it around him.

“You were shivering out there, you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, it was just the wind and ice, you know.” She shrugged pulling her towel around her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her against him a little.

“Let me help you warm up then.” He said resting his cheek against her wet hair. She smiled into his damp t-shirt, she was still cold but he was so sweet.

“These wet clothes are preventing me from warming up.” She commented.

“We should do something about that.” He tried to be suggestive but she was more focused on warmth.

“I think I'll change.” She pushed away from him and moved into the bedroom, placing the now unfolded screen between them. He stood in place a little disappointed as she proceeded to change clothes in front of him beyond the screen. He could see the tops of her shoulders and the outline of her body as she moved. “If you want, I could toss your clothes in the dryer.” She suggested.

“Alright.” He agreed.

“Go ahead and take them off. You can cover up with the towel.” She instructed turning away from him. He was a little frustrated that she didn't see the same connotations that he was seeing with this whole situation but proceeded as she told him, wrapping the towel around his boxer clad hips.

“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He answered and she turned around. Ella pushed the screen to the side and came out wearing a rather fitted pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt that revealed part of her shoulder. She paused a moment before approaching him.

“Mm.” She looked him over. His muscular arms and shoulders were littered with freckles and his chest was covered with a thin layer of short, dark hair.

“What?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” She said approaching him and taking the clothes from him. The closet beside the entryway opened up to reveal a washer and dryer. She put his clothes in and turned it on. He sat down on her cream colored sofa. She dropped down beside him, her own towel in her hands attempting to dry her hair. She looked to his hair, plastered against his forehead. “God, your hair is still so wet.” She put her own towel around his shoulders and began to rub her towel against his hair. He smiled and chuckled at how she fussed over him. Her drying slowed as she watched his face and he put a hand on her arm. Agonizingly slowly she leaned towards his face and kissed him. As they kissed, he pushed her down on the couch and tried to move onto his knees above her but he overestimated how wide the seat actually was and his knee missed the edge of the cushion. He lost his balance and flipped onto the floor on his back. Ella immediately leaned over to look at him.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” She asked. He just started laughing and soon she joined in. They laughed long and hard, tears swelling at the corners of their eyes, until he pulled her down on top of him. As she laid there on top of him, their faces so close together and his arousal pressing into her thigh, their laughter and amusement turned to lust. Instead of leaning away from him, her lips came crashing down against his and her legs moved to either side of his hips allowing her to straddle him. His hands moved from her damp, tangled hair to caress her back and then her ass. “Mmm.” A quiet moan sounded in her throat, only arousing him more. His lips strayed from hers and trailed down her neck to her exposed collarbone and shoulder, gently sucking as he went. He loved kissing her there purely because of how heavy her breathing became when he did. His face went lower towards her chest and soon enough she sat up and pulled her shirt off and her bra along with it, tossing them onto the couch. She sat there atop him for a moment, gauging his reaction as his eyes dragged his gaze over her naked torso. His lips slipped into a relaxed smile and she leaned down against him as she had before. His lips caressed the skin of her chest and his hands held her against him. When his face came back to hers, he sat up with her straddling his lap. Her legs wrapped around his torso as their lips danced together in a mess of saliva and soft wet skin.

“Hold on to me.” He whispered and her legs squeezed around his waist, her arms encircling his freckled shoulders. Putting his hands on the coffee table and the couch on either side of them, he pushed himself up off the floor to his feet. The towel that was once at his waist fell away as he carried her to her bed, laying her down on the plush comforter and crawling on top of her. She leaned her head up and watched him crawl up over her. Lee paused at her waist and began to slowly kiss his way up her stomach and between her breasts, as her hands rested on his shoulders and in hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. His hands were just beginning to wander around the waistband to her pants when he heard his cell phone ringing from where he left it on the coffee table. He paused.

“I can get it later.” He whispered and began kissing her again until there was a knock at her front door.

“Shit.” She said leaning up on her elbows.

“Did you lock the door?” He asked hearing the door creak. A look of panic came over Ella's face.

“No.” She answered, sitting up. He jumped up and pulled the screen between the two rooms just as they heard the door open and Bonnie's voice call out to them.

“We made a ton of lasagna if you guys want any.” Bonnie said walking into the living room. It wasn't until she got well into the room that she saw the towel and Ella's clothing on the couch and floor. She glanced over at the screen. “Listen, I don't want to know what you're doing and I don't really care. But the lasagna will get cold quick, and I'm not about to reheat it for you, so come on and eat.” They heard her walk to the door and shut it behind her.

“I probably should have locked the door.” Ella sighed falling back on the bed. Lee sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

“You think?” He said laying back beside her.

“Her lasagna is like really good though, maybe we should...” She said turning her head to look at him.

“Wait?” He finished and she nodded. “If you want to.” She sat up.

“Let's have some lasagna.” He sat up with her and they both got dressed. He checked his phone once he was clothed again. He had a voice mail waiting so he listened. Ella joined him in the living room and watched his face light up as he listened. She waited to ask until he hung up his phone. “What was it?”

“ _Halt and Catch Fire_ is getting a second season.” He grinned. She jumped up and hugged his neck.

“That's so great.” She congratulated him before sliding down him to the floor again. “It's probably because of the superb acting by their leading man.” She smiled up at him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“You flatter me, Miss Fisher.” He said.

“It's not flattery if it's true.” She stepped up onto the low coffee table so that she was slightly taller than him. “You, Mr. Pace, are one of the finest actors that I've seen and don't you dare say otherwise in my presence. Understood?” She said placing her hands on either side of his face.

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled.

“Good.” She gently kissed his forehead and then his lips. “Let's go eat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Lee Pace's actual ALS Ice Bucket video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMRA_FGm9gw)  
> This is the first time I've ever shared any of my writing that was at all sexual so please be kind to me. I'd love to know what you liked and didn't like about those parts so please comment and tell me what you think.   
> As always I can be reached at my tumblr, http://lanolynn.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	9. I'll Miss You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee finds out approximately when filming for HACF will be and Ella's a little scared about their future. And Ella makes a bold request.

They began their descent to her sister's place but Lee stopped outside the apartment door.

“I just need to make a call real quick, about the show.” He told Ella.

“Okay.” She nodded and went inside as he dialed the number in his phone. Ella proceeded to sit down with her sister and brother-in-law, Lee's plate of food sat uneaten for quite a bit longer than Ella expected. She was about to go check on him when he came in looking a little odd. The meal was fairly quiet, except for Alan announcing that he finished editing their video and would post it in the morning. Finally Ella spoke up.

“Lee's TV show got renewed for a second season.” She said proudly, placing a hand on his arm.

“Wow, that's really great Lee.” Bonnie commented with a congratulatory smile.

“Congrats, man.” Alan added. Lee smiled and thanked them but then looked at Ella beside him.

“Actually could I talk to you about that? Back at your place?” He asked her quietly. Her expression grew a little confused.

“Yeah. Sure.” He stood up and she followed. Ella started to take care of their plates but Bonnie interjected.

“It's fine. I'll get them.” She stopped her sister and Ella followed Lee out and upstairs to her apartment. When she finished locking the door, he was already sitting on the edge of her bed. She joined him and they were quiet for a few moments.

“I called to ask about a possible time-frame for filming season two.” He said finally.

“What did they say?” She had grown so used to his immediate presence in the last few weeks that she hadn't given his traveling for work any thought, until now and she wasn't very comfortable with the thought of him so far away for months at a time.

“They've already written nearly all of the first half of the season so they want to start filming as soon as they can.” He paused. “I was told that filming was expected to be scheduled for the end of next month or beginning of October.” He watched her expression biting his lip, eager to know how she felt.

“Wow, that's only like five weeks from now.” She glanced at his face then looked to her hands in her lap. She didn't want to lose him so soon.

“This is all just projected times right now, nothing set in stone.” He absentmindedly rubbed her back as he spoke. “If we begin as planned then we'll be filming from the beginning of October to mid December, break for the holidays, then pick back up for a few weeks in January. I'll be in Atlanta for about three months total.” He was so nervous that she would be upset with the distance. Her gaze snapped up to his face.

“Why are you acting like that?” She asked.

“What?” He was confused.

“Why are you acting like you're going away to war or something? It's just Atlanta and it's just a few months. Why would I be so worried?” She forced a smile to him.

“Uuuhh...” He began and trailed off, his mouth parted.

“I'm not worried. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to date you. I've been expecting this.” She continued.

“I think you are worried.” She shook her head at his assumption. “I don't know you completely but I know that you're afraid of me leaving for three months, especially so early in our relationship.” She swallowed hard and looked up at him, defeated. “You're a terrible liar.”

“I know.” She sighed and fell back on the bed, placing her hands on her stomach. He leaned back and joined her in a similar position. “We've grown so close so quickly. I'm just afraid that if we were separated for so long then that attraction would fade.”

“We can do it, you know. If we're meant to last then we will.” He said staring up at her ceiling.

“You think?” She asked staring up like he was.

“Of course.” He turned his head to look at her. “What we have right now. This. This is pretty great. I really love this. I love spending time with you. I want to know everything about you.” She turned her head to face him.

“Most of the time I feel like you already do.” She confessed with a slight smile.

“To be honest, I feel like you already know me sometimes too.” He smiled too. She moved to lay on her side, facing him and propping herself up on an elbow.

“So, we'll skype whenever possible.” Ella suggested looking down at him. Her free hand rested on his t-shirt clad chest.

“And I'll call you when I can.” He added, placing a hand over hers that was on his chest. His enormous hand engulfed hers.

“And we'll email each other.” She added.

“Of course.” He agreed, entwining his fingers with hers. She didn't speak and he watched her face again. Her growing smile fueled his own though she wouldn't make eye contact with him and just stared at their hands.

“What is it?” She asked when she looked up at his face. He chuckled and said something she didn't really expect him to say.

“I don't want to leave you.”

She took in a deep breath and took her hand out of his, placing it on his cheek. With that she leaned over and kissed him, her lips pressing gently against his but with a growing urgency. His hand found it's way to her hips and pressed her against him. She pulled away to his surprise and held herself up partly hovering over him. The hand that caressed his cheek brushed back a bit of his hair and she stared at his face a moment, unsure of how she wanted to say what was on her mind since earlier that evening.

“I think we should wait until you come back from filming.” She finally said. Lee's brows furrowed together.

“To sleep together?”

“Yeah. I just- I'm not in the habit of doing things like that with someone I've only known a month. Don't get me wrong I am so attracted to you. I am. You turn me on nearly every time you look at me. It's a little disorienting and very distracting. But I was raised in a very religious household and even though I'm not personally very religious anymore, I still feel like sex is something very special and I need to know for sure that we're as serious as we say that we are.” She was afraid that he'd be upset with her so she braced for disagreement. He stayed quiet for a moment.

 

“What about earlier?” She looked away for a moment.

“That handsome mouth of yours distorted my judgment.” She paused and smiled a little before returning to her previously serious tone. “I'm sorry if this feels unfair. I just need to be sure of things before diving in. Okay?” He remained quiet another few moments.

“I can respect that.” He whispered. She laid her head against his chest and put her arm over his torso and he put his arms around her.

“Thank you.” She whispered back with a smile. Laying there she listened to his heart beat in his chest. Ella loved how wide and strong his chest was. She felt safe and at the time all she thought was that she was very happy. They laid there for a long time because neither of them wanted to move because neither wanted that moment to end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one week? No way. Yes way, It happened. I've had so much time to write this week its weird. Anyway...
> 
> I thought I would be able to write a love scene for them this chapter but I chickened out and wrote this instead (I'm such a wimp, I'm sorry), hopefully when their next opportunity arises I'll be ready to do it. I promise I'll try my best.  
> However, I'd love to know what you think about this chapter and where everything is going. Please feel free to comment.  
> As always thanks for reading.


	10. Surprise! I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee goes to Atlanta to film the second season of "Halt & Catch Fire" and while Ella is alone in New York she realizes something important. Something that she just has to tell him in person.   
> Also, Ella meets one of Lee's costars.   
> And Ella's mother enters the scene for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a warning. I've changed the rating on this work so many times that I just wanted to warn you that this is the chapter. There's finally some real action going on in the romance department. If you don't like it or can't handle it, I'm sorry but I did originally tag it 'rating may change'. So, that is all. Read on and please enjoy.

September passed quietly, as September often does. They went out to dinner and to museums and the park. They ate pie and laughed and kissed as two people falling in love tend to do. And when the day came for him to leave for Atlanta, she smiled and wished him luck as she kissed him goodbye even though inside she was shaking nervous and praying that everything would turn out the way she wanted because she loved him. The words themselves hadn't come to mind yet, nor the realization that she felt that strongly, but the feelings themselves were there. 

Every night she would log onto Skype and chat with him, assuming he wasn't filming. Their video chats lasted anywhere from forty minutes to three hours. Every morning there was an email waiting in his inbox and by afternoon there was one waiting in hers. A month passed like this, then most of another until she got an idea. It was the eighteenth of November when she first mentioned it to him while on Skype one evening. 

“Before you leave, I'm sending a surprise your way tomorrow so keep an eye out.” She informed him with a mischievous grin. 

“Can I have any hints?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You'll know it when you see it.” Was all she said before saying good night. She went to bed that night feeling a little smug and a lot nervous. Why nervous? She realized something very important, something that needed to be said in person and as soon as possible. 

 

 

Late the next afternoon, about six o'clock, she strode out of the airport in a yellow sweater dress, boots, a purse over her shoulder, and a small blue rolling suitcase behind her. A cab took her to the place she needed to go but when she got there she was too nervous to immediately go inside. So there she stood outside the building with a thousand different scenarios playing out in her head, too nervous to go inside and too lovesick to leave. Her thoughts were interrupted when a woman walking out of the building stopped and spoke to her.

“Are you alright?” the woman asked. Ella's attention snapped back to reality and the woman in front of her. She was tall with short white-blond hair and a concerned expression. 

“I'll be fine. I'm just trying to work up the courage to go in and surprise my boyfriend. He's working on  _ Halt and Catch Fire _ .” She continued, thinking about how weird it was to say 'my boyfriend' out loud. 

“Really? Is he part of the crew?” She was curious now. Ella suddenly recognized her. Mackenzie Davis. 

“He's an actor. Lee Pace.” Ella told her. Her face lit up with a smile. 

“You're Ella?” She asked and Ella nodded smiling back. 

“And you're Mackenzie.” 

“Yeah. You know, you're way cuter than he said you were.” Ella laughed a little.

“Thanks.” 

“So, you wanted to surprise him?” Mackenzie asked. 

“Yeah, but I don't' exactly have a plan.” 

“I have an idea.” Mackenzie said before turning to walk back inside. “Follow me.” Ella followed closely behind, as she took her into the building to a set on the second floor. They ran into a few people along the way and explained their plan. Ella was completely on board with it and the crew members that she met were happy to meet her. Lee was about to do a short sequence in the office where he would be walking past a group of cubicles. Ella would be sitting in one of the cubicles and stop him as he went by. Mackenzie hurried up to the director and cameraman. She explained the plan and introduced Ella. The director was apprehensive but Mackenzie made a compelling case for Ella, and the director caved. 

“Alright. Alright. You can do it.” He gestured to a place. “ Sit there, it'll be close to where he ends at.” Ella thanked him and followed her instructions. Leaving her things with Mackenzie, she took her place and tried to look like she was supposed to be there. She could see him come in from where she sat. His whole demeanor was different, more serious and calculated. He was Joe. His method acting was one of her worries that prevented her from waltzing in on her own. What if his reaction was different because he was in character? Too late for second thoughts now, they were about to start. She went over what she would say in her head one last time before the director called action and here he came walking and talking angrily to a receptionist that was following him as he went. He passed her before she stood up, knocking her chair to the side. She put her hands on her hips as she spoke. 

“Lee Pace, we need to talk.” She paused as he stopped and turned around in surprise. “We need to talk. . . about how much I've missed you.” She smiled at him awaiting his response. His mouth parted in confusion but she could see his expression slipping away from Joe's and more to his own. 

“Ella? What are you doing here?” He smiled and held his arms open. She hurried to him, jumping up to hug him around his neck. He held her against him, his arms around her waist and his face against her neck, breathing her in. Her feet hung a few inches off the ground as he swung side to side with her.

“I missed you too much.” She said. 

“I know.” He let her slide down so that she was standing on the floor again. “But why are you here?” 

“I had something I needed to tell you.” She said looking up at him. 

“Of course, but after I finish shooting. This was the last we were doing for today so, once we get this shot done then I'm all yours.” He began to move away from her but she grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket. 

“I didn't travel a thousand miles today just to not get a kiss.” She said. He knew she knew how he felt about public displays of affection but these were special circumstances. He let her pull him down into a chaste kiss, much more appropriate than how he really wanted to kiss her. They didn't even notice all the applause around them from the rest of the cast and crew. Regretfully she had to let him go back to work. The make-up crew swooped in and fixed him up as well as gave her a wipe to get all the stage make up off her own face. She took a spot behind the camera this time. As she watched him, she was in awe. He went right back into Joe mere moments after their kiss. She couldn't describe how incredible he was. When filming finished, he left and changed before meeting her outside the front of the building in his car. She put her suitcase in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat. 

“Hope you don't mind me staying with you this weekend. My parents don't know I'm in Atlanta. I usually spend Thanksgiving with Bonnie and Alan.” She said after they had been driving a while.

“Believe me, you're very welcome to stay with me anytime.” He replied with a grin, parking the car in his hotel's parking garage then getting her suitcase out of the trunk. Before they could really walk away from the car, she kissed him again, quick and sweet. 

“I've missed doing that.” She said biting her lip.

“I've missed you doing that.” They joined hands and walked to the hotel and on up to his room. “I haven't tidied up in a while so don't be too surprised if it's a mess.” He told her as he unlocked the door letting them in. Ella walked in first. It was your basic hotel room with a small kitchenette. There was stuff cluttering the chest of drawers, papers and bottles and a couple books. His suitcase sat in a corner with a small pile of clothes heaped on top. His clothes, presumably from the day before, laid messily on the edge of the bed. Not as messy as she thought it would be. He shut the door behind them and set her suitcase to the side as she sat down on the end of the bed. He joined her. “What did you want to tell me?” He asked. She shifted to face him and sighed, looking into those big gray eyes of his. 

“I've missed you so much these past months.” She said leaning her head against his shoulder. “Why is it so hard to say when I already know how you'll react? It's the most true thing I know at this moment but I just can't find the right words.” He knew what she wanted to say. 

“Say it as plainly and directly as possible then.” He urged her. 

“You're right.” She lifted her head up and pressed her forehead to his. She breathed slowly for a moment before speaking. “I love you. I know it took me a little long to realize it but I love you.” He smiled.

“I know.” He sighed. “I've known since September.”

“That I loved you?” 

“No, well yes, but I knew that I loved you since I left New York.” She closed her eyes and smiled. 

“I love you.” She put a hand on his cheek then into his hair. One of his hands rested on her thigh but inched a little higher. Her eyes opened again as his lips pressed against hers. She opened her lips to allow his tongue to slide against hers, both of her hands in his hair. They kissed messily and hungrily, both eager to make up for the time that they lost because of their separation. She swung her legs across his and he pulled her into his lap. Before he could, she moved to kiss his jaw, trailing her tongue along the bone and up to his earlobe then down towards his neck. 

“God, I missed your hands in my hair.” he breathed as she tugged at his hair a little. She removed her hands from his hair and put them on his shoulders to support herself as she shifted to straddle him, her dress bunching around her hips revealing the tops of her stockings. Instead of returning to his hair her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him again. His hands caressed her back. Hesitantly she pressed her hips closer to his, brushing his erection between her thighs. He sucked in a deep breath in response and her lips couldn't help but turn up a little at the thought of how she affected him. With her hands she grabbed the back of his long sleeved t-shirt and began to pull it off of him, he obliged to help her and threw it across the room. She continued to rhythmically grind against his hips with hers as they kissed until suddenly she stood up and took a step away from him. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head, laying it neatly across the arm of the chair a few feet away. His eyes didn't leave her form for a second. She used the arm of the chair for balance as she pulled off her boots as well. He used this time to kick off his shoes and unhook his belt. 

“Are we doing this?” He asked hesitantly. Once she was in only her bra, panties, and dark brown stockings, she returned to the bed, crawling up to kneel behind him. Her hands slid over his muscular freckled shoulders and draped themselves across his torso. 

“Do I need to paint you a picture? Because I can if you want me to.” Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered to him. She kissed his neck and shoulder, knowing very well that she was driving him insane with every brush of her lips. He couldn't just stay still anymore, no matter how nice her lips felt, actually because of how nice her lips felt on his skin. He turned around quickly, pulling his jeans off and kicking them across the floor. Without stopping he crawled towards her on all fours, a grin on his face that sent tremors through her. She fell back and let him crawl over her, covering her entire body with his as he trailed kisses over her stomach. She arched into him as he made his way up her torso. Pausing to kiss the tops of her breasts, he noticed her chest was already heaving with excitement. It had been so long since she'd done this with anyone. She leaned up and let him unhook her bra, pulling it off quick and tossing it towards her other clothes. His tongue laved over her breasts, kissing, sucking, and teasing them, while her leg rubbed itself between his thighs. He loved how she became a squirming mess beneath him as she endured his delicious torment for as long as she could. She tugged his head up gently by his hair and pulled his face up to hers and kissed him, deep and hungry. 

“The rest of me is getting jealous you know.” She said against his lips before his tongue dove into her mouth again. His hand moved however, to the ever dampening area between her legs and beneath her underwear, running his fingers over her teasingly before quickly pulling her underwear aside and plunging a finger into her, then another. He chuckled as she gasped at his movements both inside and outside of her. She closed her eyes as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, reveling in the feel of him. Her climax was growing closer and closer, that she could feel it on the horizon but he stopped, withdrawing himself from her suddenly and tugging her panties off, tossing them with the rest of her clothes. He stopped and stared at her. She had pulled her legs together so that they were slightly bent and leaning to one side, giving him a great view of her legs and thighs. “Do you like the stockings?” Ella asked him with a grin, pawing at him with one foot. 

“I love the stockings but I'd rather see all of you.” He took her foot and ankle in his hands and began pulling the thigh highs off ever so slowly, then kissing the inside of her knees before tossing the stocking to the side with everything else. He repeated with her other leg at the same torturous pace. When he had removed the last of her clothing, he stared at her again while he kneeled there on the bed. Ella had never been very self conscious about her body but now as this wonderful man stared down at her with such a blissful look on his face, she had to fight the urge to cover herself. He saw all of her and that was a scary thing but she supposed that was what love was, baring your entire self to a person and trusting that they would do the same. 

“Alright, you've seen me. Let me see you.” She said pushing herself up. He smiled and complied, removing the last of his clothing as well. Standing on his knees, he watched her expression warily as she took all of him in. He was so beautiful to her, from his messy brown hair and pale freckled skin to his large hands and long muscular legs. As for his size, she couldn't complain, though she hasn't seen many, she assumed he was about average. But she saw every bit of him and he saw her, completely. With a small smile she stood up on her knees too and wobbled closer to him causing the bed to creak. Her hands met his waist and slid over him to his backside, gripping his ass momentarily and pressing her hips against his. “I've been wanting to do that for a while.” She chuckled at his surprised expression. “You've got such a squeezable butt.” He leaned down to kiss her again, placing his hands on her waist. “Mm. I've been wanting you for a while.” She whispered against his lips. 

“Good.” He separated from her to reach down to his wallet in his pants pocket. Moments later a condom was in place and they wasted no time getting right to what they both wanted. She laid beneath him as he entered her, so slowly, eliciting sighs of pleasure from them both. At first he moved at a snail's pace, slow and steady, then faster and harder, then slow again. He repeated this cycle again and again in addition to using his fingers to arouse her even more. Her hands wandered from his hair to clutching at his shoulders and her lips would kiss his jaw and whisper profanities in his ear, only urging him on even more. He captured her lips once more as she felt her climax grow near. The pleasure becoming ever more present in her body threatened to drown her in ecstasy. Just a bit longer like that and- 

“Yes.” She moaned quietly riding out her orgasm. Her arms were around his neck and she pulled his face closer to hers so she could kiss him again. Her body was still clenching around him as he continued his pace from before, but it didn't take him but a minute or two more to reach his own climax. His moans and the sound of his breathing were muffled against her neck. Pulling out of her, he laid down on his back beside Ella. She rolled over on her side to face him. “Have I told you I love you?” She said putting an arm over his stomach. 

“I'm not sure that you have.” He replied smiling at her. 

“Well, I do.” She moved so that her face was mere centimeters away. 

“I love you.” He whispered before pressing his lips against hers briefly. While he got up to dispose of the condom, she laid on her stomach putting a pillow underneath her head and shoulders, waiting for him. As soon as he laid back down across the bed, her phone sounded from across the room. She picked it up and checked the screen. Her mother was calling. Glancing back at Lee on the bed she answered and tried to pull her underwear on with one hand. 

“Hey, Mom.” At the mention of her mother, Lee listened in.

“Hey, baby. I heard you were in Atlanta.” Her mother's melodic voice sounded through the speaker. 

“I am. How did you know?” 

“Bonnie and I were talking this morning. She said you were down here to visit a boyfriend. What's that all about? You haven't talked to me about him.” Ella made a mental note to have a chat with Bonnie when she got back to New York. 

“Yeah, I am seeing someone, have been for a few months now.” She  sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Well, what's he like?” Her mother sounded eager. Lee was eager to know what Ella would say next. Ella looked around at Lee as she replied. 

“He's really thoughtful and sweet. He's super tall and has a smile that just makes your heart melt. He's so incredibly talented too. He's just really great, Mom.” She smiled at him. 

“Aw, sweetie. I'm so happy you found someone who makes you happy. Well, we're having Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and I think it would be a great idea to bring him over. Your dad and I are itching to meet him.” Ella paused before replying and Lee got a little worried by the look on her face. 

“Sure. I'm sure he'd love to.” She said slowly. 

“That's great. We're eating at one so don't be late.” 

“Will do, Mom.” 

“Oh, I nearly forgot, what's his name?” 

“His name's Lee.” Ella answered.

“Well, we'll see you and Lee tomorrow then. Bye, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Bye, Mom. Love you too.” And her mother hung up. Ella sighed and tossed her phone back onto the chair. 

“What was that all about? Besides me.” Lee asked as she crawled back up beside him on the bed. 

“Bonnie spilled the beans about us and me coming to visit you to my Mom. So, I had to tell her. I was going to have to tell her eventually so we might as well get it over with.” She informed him. 

“Okay but what is it that I'd love to do though?” 

“She invited us to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.” She made a face.

“What's with the weird expression? I'd love to meet your family.” He said giving her a smile. 

“I'm just worried because... well... I love you and I just want them to love you too.” She paused. “They've shunned almost every guy I've brought home. I just really want this time to work out.” 

“So what should I expect?” He inquired.

“Well, my mom and sister will probably be fairly amicable but my mom is definitely going to try to steer the conversation towards marriage and children. My dad will do similarly but he's going to almost surely give you the ol' so-you-want-to-date-my-daughter talk. Can you handle it?” 

“For you, I can.” They stayed quiet for a minute or two. 

“How do you feel about marriage and kids?” She asked. 

“I'd love to get married one day. It's just always been a matter of finding the right person. And as for kids, a few, like two or three, would be nice. I've never really thought much about it, to be honest.” He paused. “What about you?” 

“I'd love to get married to the right person but no one really impressed me until you.” His arms tightened around her briefly, a small smile on his lips. “I don't want many kids though, one or two would be enough for me.” They didn't say anything for a long while and she picked her head up to see why. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed. “Lee?” She whispered and his eyes opened. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just- We started shooting at around five this morning and we finished really late last night. I'm sorry, babe.” She smiled a little at the affectionate term. 

“It's alright. I don't mind. I'm fairly tired myself.” She paused to yawn. “Let's just go to sleep.” The two got up and shifted to lay between the sheets, resuming their positions. Lee laid on his back with one arm around her and Ella on her side with an arm across his chest and her head against his shoulder. Soon enough he dozed off again and eventually she did too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's three chapters in a week, a new record for me.  
> Anyway, what did you think? It was my first sex scene that I've ever written so...I think it went fairly decent for a first try. But I'd like to know what you think? Was it good, bad, terrible? Leave your opinions in the comments below because I'd love to read them.   
> This chapter was brought to you by the songs "Already Home" by A Great Big World and "Love on Top" by Beyonce.   
> Thank you so much for reading. I love writing this and the fact that people enjoy reading it makes it even better, so really, truly thank you.


	11. Meet the Fishers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Ella visit her parents for Thanksgiving. Ella's dad let's Lee in on something Ella neglected to tell him.

“So, let's run through this one more time. My father's name is?” They were about ten minutes from her parents house as she quizzed him one last time.

“Terence Fisher.” He replied.

“And my mother's?”

“Lorna.”

“Suggested conversation topics with my father?” She asked.

“Battle re-enactments, American history and literature, and construction.” His reply was hesitant but correct.

“Excellent. Conversation topics for my mother?”

“Food, the house, gardening, and...travel.” It took him a moment to remember the last one.

“What topics should we not mention at all costs?”

“Uuh, politics, obviously. Religion because your dad was at one time a Baptist minister and your parents are still very religious.” Ella smiled at him.

“You'll do just fine.” She rubbed his shoulder momentarily and he smiled slightly. The more she tried to prep him for meeting him, strangely the more nervous he felt. She had even gone so far as to advise him on what to wear, a pullover sweater and a nice pair of pants with the nicest pair of shoes that he had with him. But despite all her worrying he still very much wanted to meet her parents. He was eager to meet the people who raised the lovely woman sitting in the passenger seat of his car. All too soon for Ella, he parked the car in the driveway of her parents suburban ranch style home. They unbuckled their seat belts and instead of getting out immediately, Ella closed her eyes and sighed.

“Why are you so nervous about this? It can't be just the things you've told me.” He asked.

“It's just- My parents always taught me that I could be anything I wanted and that I should learn as much as possible. It wasn't until I was older that I realized that they never meant for me to stray from their beliefs. But they taught me to be an open minded person and when I grew up I realized just how close minded they were. I'm just worried that they won't be open to me dating this amazingly beautiful man, because I know that their beliefs and yours are bit different. I'm just scared they'll just reject you without even knowing how wonderful a person you are.” She looked to her lap then to him when she finished. She bit her lip.

“If they disapprove, will that stop you from being with me?” Lee reached over and took her hand in his. She shook her head. “Then however it goes, it goes.” Her lips turned up a little and she squeezed his hand.

“Let's go.” She said quietly. The two got out and walked up the sidewalk and steps to the front door hand in hand. They put on their best smiles as they rang the doorbell. A moment passed and they could hear movement and talking inside. Finally the door swung open and there stood her mother, wearing a brown apron with an embroidered jack-o-lantern. A smile lit up her face and she gasped a little before calling out for her husband.

“Terry! Ella's here with her boyfriend.” She paused to look at them. “Come in. Come in.” She ushered them inside and hugged Ella along the way. Ella's dad came over seconds after they entered the house. Lee was, as usual, the tallest one there, but he noticed something about Ella's parents. Mrs. Fisher was of a petite, thin build and about 5'5” at the tallest, and she had blonde hair like Bonnie's but streaked with a few bits of gray around her face. Mr. Fisher was about six feet tall and had short gray and brown hair. He was solidly built but looked as though he could have been quite lanky in his earlier years. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. And after all the hugs from her parents, Ella had the chance to introduce Lee. “You must be Lee.” Her mother said as she went to Lee for a hug, which he very kindly returned.

“Yes. Mom and Dad, Lee Pace.” She gestured to Lee with a grin. Her father offered him a rough, worn hand and a smile. He gave her father a firm handshake and a nod. When her mother and father stood side by side, the realization hit him. They looked sort of like himself and Ella. Tall, brunette male with a noticeably shorter, blonde female. He made a mental note to tell Ella later.

“So, would you like a tour of the house?” Her mother asked Lee.

“I'd love to see the house.” He replied.

“I could show him.” Ella offered.

“Alright, sweetheart. I've got to get back to the food before something burns. Dinner in fifteen.” She began to walk away.

“I should probably help your mother.” Her dad said then followed his wife. Ella and Lee looked at each other. She showed him upstairs first, where her room used to be because it was now her mom's craft room. After upstairs she took him round the bottom floor then out on the back porch. Telling him short little stories about her siblings or their childhood pets and other misadventures that kids have. They ended up in the living room near the foyer when her sister and her crowd came in. Vee's three kids were wary of the strange man at their grandmother's house and didn't stray to far from their mother's side. Ella embraced her sister and brother-in-law before introducing Lee. Unlike Ella and her other sister, Vee more closely resembled her father than her mother.

“Vee, Patrick, this is Lee Pace, the guy I've been dating.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Lee greeted and shook hands with both of them, all while keeping one arm around Ella.

“Hel-lo. Wow, good job Ella.” Vee congratulated her sister on her handsome catch. “So, Lee what do you do?”

“I'm an actor.” He told her.

“Really? Are you working now?”

“Vee, come on.” Ella chided.

“No, it's fine.” Lee told Ella before answering her sister. “I am working right now, on a show for AMC called _Halt and Catch Fire_ and I've just gotten an offer for another movie.” Vee looked pleasantly surprised. 

“Really? You didn't tell me about that.” Ella looked up at him. 

“I didn't really think to mention it until now.” Lee explained. 

“Are you going to take it?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I probably will.” 

“That's really great, Lee.” Ella smiled at him. 

“Dinner's ready.” Mrs. Fisher announced stepping into the doorway to the living room. Everyone went into the dining room, all the adults sitting at the table and the kids at a smaller separate table. Ella's father said a prayer over the food, blessing it and thanking God for their family and loved ones present as well as those elsewhere in the country. Afterward, everyone was fairly quiet as they ate but as the meal went on and plates were emptied, more conversation ensued. Ella's mother was quite the talker. She went on for quite some time and paid special attention to Lee. Ella's father wasn't nearly as talkative but periodically asked questions. Ella was nervous when Lee started talking about his career, afraid her dad would pounce on the fact that he was an actor and start slamming the profession. Lee kept a hand on her thigh and she kept her hand over his to keep herself calm. To her surprise, her father didn't comment much on his career choice. Just as she expected, her mom brought up marriage which Ella and Lee handled very well. Everything was going much better than Ella had hoped or expected. After a while her mother stood and began clearing the table, Ella and Vee jumped up and began helping her while their father set his sights on Lee. 

“Lee. Ella mentioned you liked Hemingway.” He said standing up. 

“Yes, sir. I do.” He replied. 

“I've got a few of his books in a box in my office. I never really cared much for him. Would you like them?” 

“Oh? I couldn't.” He politely tried to decline. 

“No, I insist. Come on, I'll show them to you.” He told Lee, walking towards the door. Lee got up and followed him down the hall to his office. A large dark wood desk sat in front of bookshelves that wrapped around over half the room. Ella's father sat at the desk and pulled out a cardboard box from beneath it. He handed Lee a few books from the box. Lee sat down in a chair on the side of the desk opposite Mr. Fisher and looked one of them over before looking at him. None of the books were printed after 1948. 

“You could sell these for quite a bit of money. If you want to get rid of them I'm sure there are plenty of people willing to buy them.” He laid them on the desk between them. 

“There are but they won't have them. These were part of my father's personal library, I wouldn't sell them. But you seem like a good, honest man.” He paused and stacked the books back in the box. “Can I talk to you straight?” 

“Absolutely.” Lee nodded. 

“My family is my life and Ella may be the oldest of my children but she's still my baby girl. I'm not going to sit here and lecture you on what will happen if you mistreat her because you'll have to face her wrath if you do. I just want to know that she's secure and happy. I want to make sure that if the two of you get married and have children then, my grand kids have a financially secure home and future. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” Lee nodded slowly. 

“I would never ask about a man's personal finances unless it was important and when my children are concerned it is always important. Do you have any large debts?”

“No, sir.” He shook his head.

“Approximately how much do you have in savings?” 

“About two hundred thousand.” Her father looked surprised. “I've done several multimillion dollar projects in recent history and acting is one of the most overpaid professions so...” He shrugged. “I also send a good amount to my parents and a couple of charities.” 

“Well, that is impressive.” He paused for a minute. “Do you intend on marrying Ella?” He asked.

“To be honest with you, we hadn't discussed it until last night, er yesterday... I don't know yet. What I do know is that, I'm in love your daughter.” 

“Could you see yourself marrying her?” Lee remained quiet for a brief moment. He imagined how that would happen, seeing her as she walked towards him in a brilliant white gown with a smile on her face and her father on her arm, his mother crying into a handkerchief, and the two if them saying 'I do'. He knew his answer immediately. 

“Yes, very vividly.” Her father smiled at him. 

“Good to know.” Mr. Fisher nodded and glanced down at his hands in his lap. “There's just one thing more that I wanted to talk to you about. Ella likes to keep certain things to herself and I know she hasn't told you about this because she never tells anyone about it.” Lee was confused. What was he getting at? “ When Ella was sixteen, she had some heart issues. She went into sudden cardiac arrest and luckily, she was saved. But she was diagnosed with a condition called CPVT, the actual name for it is really long and hard to pronounce but it's basically an abnormal heart rate caused by the wrong amount of calcium in the heart.” He paused and watched Lee's face grow more concerned than confused. Ella's father thought he looked scared. “It's why she went into sudden cardiac arrest when she was a teenager. Shortly after her diagnosis, she had an ICD implanted, in addition to daily medication. It basically shocks her heart back if it stops beating.” 

“Why are you telling me this? Why not wait and let her tell me herself?” Lee interrupted. 

“She won't talk about it. And you seem like an active guy, she'll try to keep up with you but there will be some things that are too dangerous for her. If her heart rate gets too fast, it could stop. While ICDs are helpful and  _ relatively _ reliable, they're not perfect and if something goes wrong then she could....” He stopped himself and paused a moment. “It's not likely but it's a possibility. She'll more likely get dizzy or faint. Vigorous exercise or strong emotional reactions can trigger it. I know it's a lot but I just want you to know so that I know you can take care of her.” 

“We went swing dancing on our second date, why did that not trigger it?” He asked her father, his eyebrows knit together. 

“Ella was a fairly active person before it happened and she is determined to continue that lifestyle. It takes a lot to bring her down. It all depends on how vigorous it is. If she can take proper breaths and calm her pulse enough it wouldn't have triggered it. Believe me, you'll generally know if she had a shock.” He stared at his hands in his lap for a moment. The door opened and Ella poked her head in the room with a smile. 

“Hey. Pie's ready.” She said looking at their stern faces before leaving again. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Lee nodded to her father, who nodded back. 

“Let's get some pie. You haven't lived until you've tasted my wife's pie.” Mr. Fisher said standing up and leaving the room as Lee followed. Pie was served just in time for the start of a football game. Lee was a bit uneasy from the talk he had with Ella's father but put on a happy face for everyone else. Everyone sat around eating their pie and watching the game, while Ella volunteered to help her mom with the dishes in the kitchen. Mom washed while Ella rinsed and dried. Her mom chatted on about Vee and the kids, the email she got from Adam yesterday, but soon enough the topic turned to Lee. 

“So, how are you and Lee going?” She asked elbow deep in the sudsy water. Ella smiled. 

“Very good, Mom. Things are very good.” Her mother smiled.

“That's so great, sweetheart.” Was all she said. Ella was surprised she already stopped. 

“What? You're not going to ask me if we're getting married?” 

“Well, now that you mention it. Is marriage on the table for you two?” She asked. 

“We hadn't talked about it until yesterday but I think so, maybe not in the immediate future but one day maybe.” 

“That's so nice, sweetheart. He seems like a very nice man.” They finished the dishes and began drying off their hands. “Does he know about your, you know?” She tapped her chest. 

“No.” Ella looked down at the dishtowel in her hands. 

“If you two are as serious as you say, don't you think you should let him know?” 

“I know, Mom. I'll tell him soon.” 

“I mean, what if he wants kids and you already know what would happen if you tried to-” 

“Mom, I know.” Ella cut her off. “I know my limits.” 

“Okay.” They joined everyone else. Ella sat down beside Lee and he put his arm around her. The afternoon passed quietly and blended into the evening as they all talked and watched the games together and before anyone knew it, it was 7:30. Vee and Patrick said their goodbyes and left with their kids. Ella and Lee were going to leave as well. While Ella hugged her mom, her father pulled Lee aside. 

“You seem like a good man, Lee. Take care of her. And if you decide to marry her, I'd appreciate it if you'd talk to me first.” He told him, just out of hearing of his wife and daughter. 

“Of course.” Lee replied as they shook hands. Ella came over to hug her dad and she said her goodbyes. Lee hugged her mother and they left the house walking to the car and driving away down the street. Once they reached the end of the street, Ella spoke up.

“Well, that went well. Don't you think.” She said. “You're just too charming for your own good.” She smiled at him. He didn't smile back. “Is everything alright? How did everything go with my dad?” She asked. 

“Good. Fine. He lured me into his office with a fake offer of rare Ernest Hemingway books. He seemed fairly content though.” 

“Did he smile while he was talking to you?” 

“Yeah, why?” The car rolled to a stop at an intersection.

“He rarely smiles at boyfriends, of mine or any of my sisters. He really liked you. You really are too charming for your own good.” She leaned over and kissed him. When she leaned back in her seat, there was a green light ahead and they drove on. It was quiet from there to the hotel room. She sighed as she walked in the room. “We really knocked it out of the park today.” She said pulling him closer by his sweater. 

“We did, didn't we.” He agreed, smiling down at her. She leaned up on her tip toes, her mouth so close to his. 

“We really did.” She said and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. “I haven't kissed you nearly enough today.” She whispered. He smiled against her lips as they sat down on the bed. She kissed him again long and deep, until her phone rang. She sighed and removed herself from Lee. It was Bonnie. She excused herself to answer it. After a few minutes, she looked over to Lee and told him that Bonnie was going to be a while. Lee decided to take a shower instead. He started to disrobe in the bathroom but he couldn't help but see inside Ella's bag that she left in the bathroom. He had been trying not to think about what her dad told him about her condition but the medication sitting in the top of the open bag only served to remind him of how concerned he was. 

"Why didn't she just tell me?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, a little bit of disclaimer: I don't have nor do I personally know anyone who has CPVT (Catecholaminergic Polymorphic Ventricular Tachycardia). All the information here is what I've been able to find and read about. I have been researching this and trying learn as much as I possibly can so that I can write this accurately. If you have CPVT and I've got something wrong please please correct me, I'd hate to be misinforming people.   
> Anyway, what did you think about Thanksgiving with the Fishers?   
> If you want to ask about or comment on the whole CPVT thing or you want to correct me on something then please send me a message at my tumblr (http://lanolynn.tumblr.com/) or if you just want to talk to me directly about the story then that's the place I'm most likely to reply.   
> As always thank you so very much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far because this is basically the halfway mark. Anyway, thanks a lot. Happy reading.


	12. Revelations and an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee invites Ella to the premiere of The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies. Some secrets are told and a familiar face re-enters the story.

Lee wanted desperately to ask her about her condition, and why she didn't tell him, but he couldn't find the will to. The way her father spoke about her feelings on it made him want to let her tell him on her own time but who knew how long that would take. He mulled it over in the shower and eventually came to the decision that he would let her tell him when she was ready. He worried if it was the right decision for the rest of the weekend. He did his best to mask his worries from her. She saw it though, but she was afraid of what she thought he knew. Anyone else wouldn't have seen anything going on between them but it was there. They both felt it but didn't say anything. 

Early Monday morning came and he drove her to the airport, giving her a passionate goodbye kiss before she headed through security. As she walked away through the airport, they both hoped that this feeling would pass. 

Once she returned home in New York, they resumed their video chats and emails as they had before with no real perceivable change. A few days passed after she had returned and they were having their nightly video chat. 

“So, I end up standing there with blue and purple icing smeared down my apron and the woman is on the floor with an apple pie on her lap and the turtle ended up in her shirt. It was insane so, we gave her two pies for free as an apology.” Lee was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye by the end of her ridiculous story. “So, what's new down in Atlanta?” 

“Well, actually, I just got word that I'll be able to go to the premiere for The Hobbit later this month. I know it's like really last minute but they made a few changes to the filming schedule for Halt so, I get to go this time.” 

“Ooh, that sounds exciting. The one in LA?” 

“Yeah. And I also can bring a guest.” He gave her a flirtatious look. She gasped.

“No way” She said. 

“Its one of the perks of dating an actor.” 

“No way.” She repeated. “What will I wear?” She looked towards her closet then back to Lee. “What should I wear?” They were quiet for a moment. “What are you wearing? Do you know what you're wearing yet?” 

“Probably that new black suit that I showed you before. You know the one right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know the one. Okay, I can work with that. Wait, what about flights and how long were we staying in LA?”

“Just long enough for the premiere and then back to New York for the both of us. Filming for Halt doesn't start again until January so, I'll have a little time off for the holidays.” 

“So, you'll be back around here for Christmas, you're not going to spend the holidays with your family?” She asked, her head leaned to the side. 

“Well, my parents are traveling and my sister and her family are in one place, my brother is in another. We're all just kind of scattered this year, so I thought I'd just stay home this time. It's not ideal but I've got some very good friends in New York.” He gave her a smile. 

Their conversation lasted a good portion of the night to the point where he fell asleep in front of the camera and she began to sing quietly as she watched him sleep. Eventually, she fell asleep as well. 

 

The day Ella left for LA arrived quickly and she was extremely lucky that she got her dress in time. She literally acquired it the day before she needed to leave. As close as she was making it, she felt surprisingly calm and confident. She knew that Lee was going to be incredibly impressed by her look for the premier. The flight to LA was frustrating for her, she really began thinking about what would be happening the next day. Meeting the cast. Red carpet stuff, not that she would be there in front of cameras but Lee would and she would be just beyond him watching everything, not to mention watching the movie. She wasn't sure she would be able to fully pay attention to the movie as it was but now she thought she would be too excited to pay attention. 

Her plane arrived earlier than expected and she waited in the lobby of the hotel for Lee. The room was reserved in his name so she had to wait for him before they could check in. While she waited, a familiar face entered and saw her sitting and fiddling with her phone. 

“Ella?” Richard walked over to her with a smile. She greeted him with a smile. 

“Hey Richard.” They exchanged a hug. 

“I didn't realize you were coming to the premiere. Though I suppose if Lee were to bring anyone it would be you. It's great to see you again.” He patted her arm as he walked away past her. She nodded and gave him a smile as he went. After a while, Ella took to watching people come in and out. It seemed to her that the majority of the cast was staying at this hotel, she saw a Sir Ian McKellan and Cate Blanchett and Orlando Bloom, who gave her a double take before walking on. She was in a sort of daze, daydreaming about what the next day might bring when someone stopped and set down their bags near her. Ella's gaze snapped to the person beside her but she immediately stood and threw her arms around his neck. 

“I hope I didn't make you wait too long. There was a layover and-” She kissed Lee, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. 

“It's okay. You're here. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” They gathered their things and checked in. They stepped into the elevator and the doors had began to close when someone shouted to hold the doors. Lee being the kind person he is, put a hand on the doors and they reopened. Benedict Cumberbatch stepped in with his assorted bags. 

“Hey, Lee. Thanks.” Benedict stood on the other side of Ella, who was a little in awe of their company. Benedict pressed the button for the floor above theirs and stood quietly for a moment as the elevator left the ground floor. He glanced at Ella and gave her a smile. “Hello.” 

“Hi.” Ella nodded and smiled in reply. 

“Oh, um. Benedict this is my girlfriend Ella. Ella,” Lee began introducing them but Ella finished. 

“Benedict Cumberbatch. It's a pleasure to meet you.” She finished, holding out her hand to him. They shook hands. Ella thought she might faint. 

“Very nice to meet you as well.” He returned her smile and firm handshake. They reached their floor and Ella and Lee stepped out, headed to their room. They settled in quickly. Because it was already late afternoon and tomorrow would be a long day, in addition to the traveling they both did, they decided to turn in early. A few of the cast and crew were going out together but a few stayed in. 

A little after seven, Ella was sitting in the bathroom searching through her bag. 

“Where the hell is it?” She muttered. Her frustrated noises only got louder the longer she searched until she became desperate and dumped the small bag's contents onto the bathroom floor. When Lee heard her and came to the doorway, she was kneeling on the floor in front of a pile of things. She was running her hands through the pile scattering them, searching. She was panicking now. “Where the fuck is it? I know I packed the damned thing.” She cursed to herself, not noticing her audience. 

“Where the fuck is what?” Lee asked, startling her. He knelt down across from her. “What is it you're missing?” She looked at him and down at the pile. 

“I had some medication that I was supposed to take. I thought I packed it but it's not here.” She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the pile, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. 

“Your beta blockers?” He asked and she quickly looked up at him. 

“What?” She asked slowly, her hands falling to rest on the tile floor of the bathroom. 

“For you heart. To control you CPVT.” He added in reply, watching her expression warily. Her eyes widened for a moment before she looked down and took a deep breath, her hair had fallen down in front of her face. 

“My dad told you didn't he?” Her voice cracked a little. 

“Yeah.” Lee watched her as she put her face in her hands and shook her head. “He told me that you wouldn't tell me about it.” He paused for a minute, listening to her. She sounded like she was crying. Lee immediately went to her side, taking her in his arms. He held her against him and she desperately wanted to stop her crying, she hated it. She felt so weak and it repulsed her but she felt safe in his arms. Despite her efforts she could do little to stop her crying, he held her and petted her hair as he tried to comfort her. “Hey now. Shh. It's okay. I'm not mad at you for not telling me, I mean I wish you had but it's okay. Your dad told me because he just wants you to be safe. He wanted me to know how to take care of you.” She pressed her face into his shirt. “I'm glad I know. If something happened to you and I didn't know...I don't even want to think of what could happen.” 

“I'm sorry. I wish I had told you. I'm sorry I'm crying right now.” She leaned back enough to look him in the eyes. “I should have told you that night we talked about our future. I wish I had. I'm sorry, Lee. I really don't know why I'm crying. I'm sorry about that too.” He put a hand on the side of her face, his thumb wiping a tear of her now red cheeks. 

“You don't have to apologize for crying, but I would like to know why you hadn't told me yet.” 

“I was a little afraid. Its kind of stupid now that I'm saying it out loud but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to deal with someone who has some insane rare heart disease, that it would be too much work or hassle. I thought that you might feel like you had to take care of me when you don't I'm fully functioning and perfectly capable of handling things by myself. But there would always be that disease thing looming over us. Stupid right?” She sniffled and he smiled at her. 

“That is the most stupid thing you have ever said and I've heard you talk in your sleep.” 

“I talk in my sleep?” 

“Yes, and you say the most ridiculous things but that is hands down the most ridiculous.” He put both his hands on either side of her face and her hands rested on his chest. “I love you and love is unconditional. I will always love you, when you are sick and when you are not. So, like it or not babe, you're stuck with me.” She nuzzled one of his hands. 

“What sort of things do I say in my sleep?” She asked. 

“There was one time you started talking about my eyebrows and how sexy they were. Another time you were just quoting from The Princess Bride, but mostly it's just nonsense, random words and phrases. It's actually really funny.” She laughed. 

“I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. From now on we tell each other everything, the whole truth and nothing but.” Ella looked up at him. 

“Agreed.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Shit. What am I going to do about my medicine though?” 

“Could you survive until after the premiere? Or is it absolutely necessary to function?” He asked. 

“I could last a day or two without but it'd be a little risky. I'll probably receive a shock while we're here if I don't... It would probably be just as troublesome to try and fly home as soon as possible... As long as nothing too crazy happens then I should be fine.” She rationalized. 

“Are you sure?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, as long as everything stays relatively calm then I'll be fine.” She looked up at his concerned expression. “Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine.” Ella put a hand on his cheek for a moment before turning away to clean up the mess on the floor, shoveling her things back into her bag. He stood up when she did. 

“Are you completely sure that you'll be alright?” He asked again. She turned around to face him and put her hands on his shoulders. 

“I will be fine. Everything will go as planned, the movie will be great, I'll get to meet some of your coworkers, and the day after tomorrow we'll go home to New York and everything will be fine. Okay?” She smiled and nodded at him. 

“Okay.” He sighed, smiling back, and pulled her close, resting his head on top of hers. She pushed away from him and went to change for bed. 

“Come on. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and you'll need your beauty rest for the cameras.” 

 

 

 

 

“How long does it take to do your hair? I mean really. I understand it takes time but the car has been waiting for over twenty minutes now, I thought you said you had enough time.” Lee complained, continuously checking his watch as he paced around the hotel room. Ella had been in the bathroom for the longest time. 

“Well, darling, I had makeup to do as well and I already told you I had a minor mishap with my hair.” She called from the bathroom. “I'm really sorry, Lee.” It was another ten minutes before she opened the bathroom door and posed in front of him on the doorway. “So, was it worth the wait?” Ella smirked at him. He looked her over with a grin growing on his face. 

“Oh, yes.” He began, nodding and biting his lower lip. “But we need to go.” 

“Yes. Right.” She grabbed her clutch and checked her hair one last time in the mirror before exiting the room with him, linking arms with him in the hallway. They moved as quickly as they could downstairs and into the car, which then sped away to the theater. 

“You really do look amazing. I can't help but wonder how you found the dress on such short notice.” He told her in the car, leaning his head down next to hers. Her dress was a knee length, glittery black, A-line cocktail dress with a jewel neckline. There were crystals concentrated around the waist of the dress which scattered down the skirt and up the nigh sheer bodice. It was sleeveless and had a deep V in the back, exposing her pale, freckled expanse of skin. 

“Well, the design is actually an Elie Saab, from this year's winter collection but I found a knockoff at a reasonable price so, here it is.” She gestured to her dress before leaning close to him, her lips so close to his ear. “ And thank you, I was hoping you would like it.” 

It wasn't long before they reached the premiere. Lee had told her to brace herself but she couldn't really prepare for this sort of pandemonium. As soon as they stepped out of the car there were cameras on them, er him of course but people couldn't help but wonder who she was. People went insane when he walked up. Lee had other things to do, interviews and such, so Ella was ushered on past all of that to where the remainder of the cast and crew were waiting. She was lost for a few minutes, not a familiar face in sight, at least not anyone she personally knew. That was, until she literally walked into someone. A someone with curly dark brown hair and a distinct New Zealand accent. She turned around, her red dress clinging to her hips and curls bouncing as she did. 

“Ella?!” Maggie nearly tackled her cousin in a tight hug. “No way!” Ella was surprised to say the least but hugged her back just as fiercely. The girls held the other at arms length away. 

“I can't believe you're here. I thought you would just go to the premiere in New Zealand.” 

“Surprised, I'm here? Why are you here? You look amazing by the way.” Maggie couldn't stop grinning. 

“Okay, you won't believe this but I'm dating one of the actors.” Ella divulged. She hadn't talked to Maggie very often since she and Lee had started dating. 

“Shut up. Who? I bet he's one of the dwarves.” Maggie guessed, glancing around at who was there. 

“Nope, try the Elvenking.” Ella grinned and Maggie's jaw dropped. 

“Nuh-uh. How did that happen? That dude's hot.” 

“Funnily enough, we met in a bar in San Diego. But we actually met before that though. Remember when you snuck me onto the set, right, and I knocked someone down and they spilled coffee on someone in costume?” Maggie nodded. “That was him.” Maggie started laughing. 

“No way. That's insane. I want to meet this guy.” Just then someone called Maggie from a ways away and Maggie nodded to them. “I'm wanted over there but we'll catch up later, okay?” The girls agreed and Maggie walked away, leaving Ella alone again but not for long. Richard came up and stood beside her. 

“Hey.” They greeted each other simultaneously. From where they were standing they could look down at where the media was and the fans had gathered. They could see Lee making his way down, stopping to talk to various interviewers and fans. Richard and Ella watched him quietly as the roar of fans and chatter among the guests surrounded them. 

“You guys are really great together.” Richard told Ella. “I was really worried about him after we broke up, I forget how long it's been since then, but I'm really just glad he found someone who makes him so happy.” Ella didn't even initially register what he had told her. It took her a few moments.

“I'm sorry. It sounded like you just said something about you breaking up with Lee.” Ella said.

“Yeah, I did, we dated really briefly. It wasn't anything serious at all, we just weren't right for each other. But you two, you really make a pair.” Richard explained. Ella didn't know what to feel, a little upset that he didn't tell her about his gay relationship with pretty much his best friend or really upset that he didn't tell her about his gay relationship with pretty much his best friend. She ended up with mostly the latter. 

“He never told me about that.” She said just low enough that he heard her. “Did he ever date any other men?” 

“Yeah, there was a few.” 

“He was gay?” She asked slowly. 

“No. No, he's bisexual.” Richard looked over at her. “You didn't know, did you?” 

“No, I didn't. He neglected to tell me anything about that.” Her tone was growing slightly hostile and her heart rate had increased. Richard was a little afraid to say anything else so he stayed silent until Lee came up. He greeted Ella with a kiss on her forehead and Richard with a smile and nod. Richard nodded before excusing himself, claiming he needed to talk with someone. 

“What's going on?” Lee noticed something was wrong. 

“Richard told me something very interesting that you've neglected to tell me. I didn't know you two had dated or that you had dated men at all.” She gave him that smile, you know the one, that's like 'I know what you did and I'm so incredibly upset I won't even frown at you.' That one. That was the smile that she gave him that sent a shiver down his spine. “Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? I think I deserve to know.” 

“None of those relationships last any major amount of time. Well, no, there was one but we grew apart, we had never gotten anywhere near as close as we are now, Ella.” Lee tried to defend himself and attempting to remain quiet and unnoticed. 

“That night that we talked about past relationships, you didn't say anything about dating any men. Why?” She demanded moving to stand in front of him. Her breathing was picking up a little. 

“I don't know. You asked about major past relationships and you had that one boyfriend from college but I had never had anything like that. I've never had anyone before you who I had really earnestly wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I've thought about it with a few people, men and women, but I have never been as serious as I am about you. Is it so difficult to believe that someone really wants to be with you?” His answer left her speechless and fairly overwhelmed. She fought at the tears behind her eyes and he immediately hugged her, holding her tightly. She didn't fight it. “I'm sorry. You were right, you had a right to know, and I should have told you that night. But did it occur to you that you might be overreacting? I mean, plenty of people are bisexual and I am with you. I've chosen you. I want you, Ella.” He tried to keep his tone hushed in case anyone were to take an interest in their heated discussion. This didn't do much to help her calm down and before long her breaths were a bit shallower and she sucked in a breath suddenly. She felt it in her heart like a swift kick to the chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but here it is the latest chapter. I really hope you've enjoyed the ride so far, I know I have.   
> If you're curious about Ella's dress that she wears to the premiere it is based on the one at this link: http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/2014-elie-saab-dresses-sexy-illusion-crew/178564677.html   
> How do you feel about Ella and Lee's relationship? Or the news of his past gay relationships?   
> As usual, If you have any comments or questions leave them below or you can also find me at my tumblr which I will be leaving a link to here and on my profile so it can be more easily found and I won't have to keep putting it in the notes. (http://lanolynn.tumblr.com/)   
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. The next chapter is coming very soon, as in sooner than this one came in.


	13. Bright Are The Stars That Shine, Dark Is The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella deals with the effects of the shock from her ICD and her knew knowledge about Lee's romantic past. She has a bit of difficulty processing her new knowledge though.

 

“I need to sit down. Now.” Ella told Lee and he put an arm around her waist to assist her while he looked around for a chair. They were seating in the theater now and he walked her inside. They sat near Richard who eyed them warily as Lee kept an arm around Ella and a hand over one of hers. Speeches were being made about the franchise and the film but it was hard for either of them to pay attention. Ella was worried about the pain in her chest that had come from the shock from her ICD and Lee was worried because of how quiet Ella was. All he could perceive was her pained expression. Finally she spoke. 

“I overreacted and it caused a shock. I'll be fine. If the pain doesn't subside then I'll need to go to the hospital but for now... I'm sorry I flipped out on you. You were so calm and patient when you knew that I didn't tell you about my illness but here I am freaking out on you at a very public event. This was the wrong place and the wrong time to do this. I'm sorry.” She whispered to him. “You still should have told me. You could have told me last night.” 

“I know. Are you sure you'll be okay?” He replied in a whisper, giving her hand in his a little squeeze. 

“I should be. Just give it time.” They were quiet after that and listened as speeches were made and the movie began. The movie itself was spectacular and a welcome distraction for Ella from the pain in her chest. She had to fight the urge to cry a few times. By the time the credits rolled, the pain in her chest was slowly but surely subsiding. It was only as they were exiting the theater that she was reminded of the fact that they still had dinner and a party to get to. They stopped just outside. 

“How are you feeling?” Lee asked holding her a foot away from him so he could look at her. 

“A bit better. The pain's slowly dissipating but it'll be a little while before I feel like normal again.” She glanced up at him as she folded her arms. 

“Do you want to go back to the room and rest?”

“No. I can go on to dinner and the party with you. I'll be fine. I'll just sit and chat with people.” She gave him a convincing smile. Ella unfolded her arms and fiddled with his tie and lapel of his jacket. “Besides, I came for you, for your movie, which was amazing by the way. You were phenomenal as was everyone else. Really spectacular finale to the series.” 

“Okay.” He agreed and they left. Both dinner and the party were at the hotel, dinner in the hotel's restaurant and the party down the hall in the ballroom. Dinner was quiet, at least Ella didn't talk much. Most of the cast and crew that were there met up there for dinner. Ella mostly sat and listened as everyone talked and joked about things that happened during filming. Near the end of the meal, Lee decided to speak up, joking about how some woman crashed into a wardrobe assistant named Suzanne who then spilled hot coffee all over him. 

“It was really hot, I'm lucky how many layers I had on that it didn't soak through all the way. But that girl looked so scared, I kind of felt bad for her.” Ella thought about saying something but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Lee's friends and coworkers. She'd tell him later. They all continued on talking and laughing on into the ball room. 

The atmosphere itself was very casual and fun. Ella wished she had the energy to dance but the fading pain in her chest kept her sitting. So she sat near the wall in a group of chairs around a table. Lee hated to leave her but there were people that wanted to talk with him and things to do, but someone always made their way over to talk with her. Richard sat down with her first. 

“So, you two had a bit of a spat I take it.” He commented. 

“Yes but it seems we get over these things fairly quickly.” She replied. 

“That's good, because I'm fairly sure that everyone saw you two having it out earlier.” He looked out at those that were dancing. 

“What do you mean everyone?” She asked watching his face.

“I mean everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if the media picked up on it too.” He glanced over at her. Ella sighed, putting her face in her hands. “Are you alright?” 

“It's just a lot.” She sighed again. “It's just a lot to deal with.” Looking up, she searched the room with her eyes for Lee, who was across the room holding a glass of wine, absolutely enraptured in conversation with someone. 

“Well, I'm not going to argue with you. Lee can be a bit difficult to keep up with sometimes but from what I've seen, if there's anyone who can reign him in and keep him focused, it's you. You'll be able to handle it. Lee's worth it anyway.” Richard finished and remained quiet after that. Soon enough, Lee returned and they all talked for a while. What Richard had said echoed in Ella's mind for the rest of the evening. Lee was worth it. 

Throughout the evening and well into the night, people came up and talked with Lee and Ella, asking about her, how they met, and so on. Maggie stopped by and they had a good chat and she introduced her to Lee. After a while though, Ella felt herself growing more and more tired to the point where she was having trouble keeping herself aware of conversations. She decided to turn in for the night and Lee insisted on going with her despite her refusals, saying he should spend time with his cast-mates and she could get upstairs fine on her own. But Lee was persistent. They said their goodbyes and left, heading to the elevators. 

Once they reached their floor and the elevator doors slid open, Lee scooped Ella up in his arms and carried her down the hallway to their door. She started to complain but stopped at the kind, gentle smile on his face. With her help they unlocked the door and Lee set her down inside. Immediately, she kicked off her shoes and ran her fingers through her hair. She shook her head and looked over drowsily at Lee, before heading to the bathroom. Slipping off her dress, hanging it on the back of the door, she picked up one of Lee's shirts and slipped it on, he was always leaving his clothes everywhere. Walking out and over to the bed she noticed he was sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of sweat pants and an undershirt checking his phone. She slid under the covers and laid on her stomach, positioning the pillow just right under her head and shoulders. He laid down on his side to face her. 

“His name was Carter.” Lee said and Ella blinked at him, confused. “The only man that I ever remotely considered spending my life with, his name was Carter. And then there was Jennifer, who was the only woman aside from you who I ever thought about getting serious with. Neither of them were anything like you.... If you want to know more then you can always ask.” He explained. Ella knew how thoughtful and kind this gesture was but she was nearly too tired to pay attention. 

“I know you love me and I know that they don't matter to you anymore but please just tell me everything, not just what I ask about. I'm not a mind reader. I couldn't have known about Carter or Richard or whoever else you dated but thank you for telling me. You don't have to tell me more about them, especially tonight. God, I'm tired.” She paused to yawn. “Let's just sleep and put this behind us. Okay?” She gave him a weak smile as she closed her eyes. 

“Okay.” He agreed as he watched her fall asleep. Ever so gently he moved a lock of hair that fell across her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment. He fell asleep like that, facing her with one hand outstretched to her. 

 

Sunlight peeked into the dark hotel room around the thick curtains as Lee's phone vibrated on the bedside table. His hand swung out and picked it up. It was about fifteen minutes til seven and they needed to be at the airport in an hour and a half. Lee rolled over to face her again, as he had woken up laying on his back. She was still fast asleep and in the exact same position she was in the night before. He pushed her hair back from her face and gently tried to wake her up, he already knew she was no morning person. 

“Ella, babe, It's time to wake up.” After a moment, one of her eyes opened slightly to look at him then she squeezed them shut, burying her face in her pillow with a groan. “I know, I know. Come on, we need to catch our flight home.” He rubbed her back a little. “We need to be at the airport in an hour and a half.” Lee got up and opened the curtains a little, just enough to cause her to stir and wake up, before going into the bathroom to shower. By the time Lee got out of the bathroom, Ella was awake and sitting up on the bed. She watched him as he exited the bathroom in his underwear and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. She smiled a little, still half asleep. 

“How're you feeling?” He asked her. 

“Better.” She looked up at him. “Nearly normal.” 

“That's good.” 

They didn't talk much after that, quietly going about gathering their things. The ride to the airport as well as boarding the plane, they were quiet, only occasionally commenting on things to each other. It wasn't until the plane had taken off and they were in the air that they really talked again. 

“Do you remember last night when you were talking at dinner and told a story about some girl causing coffee to be spilled all over you while filming The Hobbit?” She asked seemingly out of the blue. 

“Yeah, why?” He replied, a little confused as to why she was asking about that.

“It's just- well, that was me.” Ella looked down and away, almost afraid to see his reaction. Lee was surprised, he didn't expect that, but the more he thought about the incident the more it made sense. 

“Why didn't you tell me before?” His eyebrows knit together. 

“I don't know. I never thought about it at the right time but I was thinking about yesterday and it came to mind.” 

“It never crossed my mind that you could have been that girl. I just-” He remembered what he had said about the event last night at dinner.  _ She looked so scared, I kind of felt bad for her. _ “Oh, Ella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-” 

“Its okay. You didn't know. I probably was pitiful. I was nervous and lost and was scared that I was going to get arrested for being there. It's nothing you need to apologize for.” She explained. 

“What happened? Why were you there?” He asked for it, so she recounted the story of how her cousin Maggie convinced her to sneak onto a film set and she got lost and consequently caught and released with little to no punishment. He was impressed but aside from this conversation, they didn't talk much on their trip home. Ella slept for a while on their flight from LA to Chicago but their near silence continued on through their short layover and on through their flight into New York City. Neither of them knew what it was that stopped them from talking but they did. Their three days in LA were rocky at best and they were still feeling them even though they thought that they worked through them. They took a cab to Ella's place first, dropping her off. She kissed him goodbye as she always did and he left to go to his place. They both felt a little guilty and ill at ease but didn't decide to do anything about it until a few hours after arriving home. 

It was half past nine o'clock Tuesday, December 16 th . Ella had been home for nearly two hours when she realized how stupid it was that they hardly talked at all that day. She couldn't stand it; she needed to see him, so she got dressed again. Pulling on boots, a scarf and hat, in addition to her coat and sweater, she nearly ran downstairs. She stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk, prepared to immediately attempt to hail a cab, that was, until she heard her name. 

“Ella!” Lee was hurrying up to her with his hands in his coat pockets and a scarf haphazardly knotted around his neck. He hugged her briefly before holding her a little away from him, his hands on either side of her face. “I love you and I haven't said it nearly enough.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he smiled down at her. 

“I love you. This whole not talking thing sucks, let's give it up.” She put her hands over his. 

“Okay. I don't even know why it was happening in the first place.” 

“It was my fault. I didn't deal with what happened last night until today. I just needed time to think about it and process it and I decided I don't care who you loved in the past, I only care who you love now.” 

“I love you.” He brought his lips to hers as she pulled him closer by the pockets of his coat. A few people passing by gave them smiles and a few others had fairly disgusted expressions as they walked past the bakery. They stood there in the cold December air, kissing each other for the longest time until Bonnie poked her head out the door. 

“Hey, lovebirds! If you want to make out I'd rather you do it somewhere that won't drive customers away from my business.” She called. A smirk evident on her face as she went back inside. They both chuckled a little. 

“So, this afternoon after I got back to my place, instead of doing the sensible thing and unpacking and settling back in, I went out and bought a Christmas tree as well as some decorations. Would you care to assist me in decorating my apartment?” 

“There's nothing I'd rather do right now.”  They linked arms and began walking down the sidewalk just as snow began to fall. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ella didn't handle it all that great but they got through it and that's what's important.   
> Next chapter: Christmas is coming to town! The timing for this feels a little odd (It's October and I'm writing about Christmas). Oh, well.   
> Any predictions about their first Christmas together? Or perhaps something you'd like to see happen? Let me know.   
> As always thanks for reading; I look forward to your comments. 
> 
> This chapter, as well as it's title, was brought to you by the song "And I Love Her" by the Beatles.   
> I'm also thinking about making a playlist for this story...Maybe.


	14. It Truly Is a Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Ella spend their first Christmas together. Ella has a few surprises for Lee, not all of which go so well, but Lee enjoys them nonetheless.

The week leading up to Christmas was a busy one at the bakery. Ella was needed every day they were open just to handle all the orders they were getting. Since Lee wasn't working he would often come by in the afternoons and they would sit and chat over hot chocolate while she was on her break. It seemed that nearly all of Lee's friends were busy or out of town for the holidays leaving him without any major plans, so Ella invited him to their Christmas Eve party there at Pie O'clock. She had a sort of arrangement with Bonnie and Alan as well. Every other year Alan and Bonnie would go over to Alan's parents' for Christmas, any other year they would usually stay home and his parents would come to Bonnie and Alan's place. Once every few years they would all go down to Bonnie and Ella's parents in Atlanta. However, if they were going to Alan's parents' house then Ella wouldn't be with them, she didn't feel comfortable going there even though they always told her she was welcome. Since this year they were going to Alan's parents, Ella didn't have plans for Christmas day because she didn't have the money to fly down to Atlanta again. It just made sense that she and Lee would spend it together.

“So, Christmas day it looks like it'll be just you and me.” Ella commented, sipping at her hot chocolate. It was the Monday afternoon before Christmas.

“It does, doesn't it...”

“What do you want to do? Christmas dinner for two?” She suggested.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” He smiled at the thought of them cooking together.

“Your place or mine?” She hoped he would say his, hers was a bit of a mess right now. At least if he said his, she would know it was still relatively clean because she had been over several times in the past week.

“Um, mine. I have a bigger kitchen, it'd make things easier.” He set down his mug.

“I'll get together a list of things we need.” She smiled and picked up her phone to set a reminder.

“Hey, Ella! I need you up front, while I go on a delivery.” Alan called from the counter. Ella gave Lee a smile before getting up from their table.

“Duty calls.” She hurried to take over the front counter, setting her near empty mug on a shelf underneath the register.

The next few days passed quickly and soon enough, Christmas Eve arrived. Lee showed up to the party at the bakery right on time. He hung his coat and scarf on the coat rack just inside. There was a surprising amount of people there. Christmas music was playing softly and an array of food was set out across the front counter. Couples and adults talked while a few kids played over in the corner, Lizzie was among them and she waved when she saw Lee walk in. He waved back with a grin. Ella came out from the back with a full tray of cookies. She smiled as she saw him and he smiled as he admired her dark green sweater dress and lace patterned black tights. He walked over to the counter with his hands in his pockets and she stepped up to him, giving him a quick kiss. He hadn't noticed until then that she was wearing heels, even with the very high, Christmas-y red heels she still wasn't nearly the same height as he was. She introduced him to a good many of the people there, some of her sister's friends and some of her artist friends, but after a while, she snuck away with him in tow.

They stopped just inside the kitchen.

“So, your Christmas present comes in multiple parts.” She said before pulling a tray from one of the cooling racks. Three gingerbread cookies lay on it. “This is part one.” She explained setting the tray in front of him on the large work table. Two of the cookies were made to look like them, the first time they went out dancing together. She in her navy and gold dress and he in his shirt and slacks. The third cookie was a frosted heart between the other two. Lee couldn't stop grinning.

“I don't know if I even want to eat them, they're so cute. You even did my eyebrows.” He laughed and put an arm around her.

“Well, we should probably eat them, they were made to be eaten. I've already taken a ton of pictures so, don't worry about it.” She commented as he picked up the gingerbread him. She picked up her gingerbread self. After the initial novelty of the gingerbread cookies, they didn't last long. He offered to split the heart but she insisted he have it.

“We should probably get back to the party.” She suggested and they joined hands again, returning to the rest of the crowd. They separated briefly when Lee excused himself to the restroom. Ella stood chatting with Bonnie and one of her friends. Once Lee was out of the room, Bonnie picked up Ella's left hand, a disappointed expression on her face.

“What are you doing?” Ella asked, confused.

“Nothing. I just wondered if that was why you two stepped out for a minute. I guess not.” Bonnie took a sip from the cup in her hand.

“You mean, you're not already?” Bonnie's friend asked. Ella shook her head.

“Why did you think that?” Ella inquired.

“You guys just act so... married.” She answered with a shrug.

“They really do.” Bonnie added. “Do you think he's going to soon?”

“I don't know. We haven't talked about it in a while.” Ella shrugged. Lee came back into the room and stopped for a cup of apple cider. _Is that all you people think about?_ She rolled her eyes.

“You're lucky though. He seems so sweet.” Bonnie's friend commented, glancing at Lee across the room.

“He really is. He's great.” Ella smiled over at him as well. Lee looked over at her and smiled back. Alan came up and stood beside Lee. The two men leaned against the counter, looking out at the party.

“So, I hear you're thinking about proposing to Ella.” Alan said nonchalantly.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, we haven't talked about it in a while but it's there. It's a possibility.” Lee replied, taking a sip from his cup.

“But you do want to marry her?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think I do.” Lee didn't even hesitate in his answer. Alan smiled.

“Then let me give you a bit of advice. You're going to stress a ton over getting the proposal right but you don't need to because if she really loves you it's not going to matter.” Alan glanced over at Ella. “I don't think Ella would say no even if you proposed to her with a plastic ring from a cracker-jack box. She's a good woman. I know you'll take care of her.” Alan patted Lee on the shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Lee.” He walked away to pull Bonnie underneath the mistletoe and kiss her. Ella made her way over to Lee where he was still leaning against the counter.

“So, what was that about?” She asked.

“Nothing much. Alan thinks it's going to snow some more tonight.” He took another sip from his cup.

“Ugh, isn't there enough snow already.” She sighed. People began saying their goodbyes and leaving. Lizzie ran up to Ella and she picked the little girl up in her arms.

“Ella, I got a new doll.” She held up the princess doll she had in her hands.

“Wow. She's beautiful. What's her name?” Ella asked.

“She doesn't have one.” Lizzie looked at her doll.

“Everyone needs a name.” Lee added. “What do you want to name her?” Lizzie stared at the doll for a moment, her eyes slightly squinting as she thought hard about the decision.

“Mary.” Lizzie said finally.

“You know, I think that's a perfect name.” Ella said setting Lizzie on the floor. Ella bent down to eye level with the four year old. She leaned in and whispered something into the little girl's ear. Lizzie smiled at Lee before nodding to Ella and running off in the direction of the tree. Ella stood up and a moment later Lizzie returned with a box wrapped in blue and silver paper. She held it up to Lee, who glanced at Ella before accepting it.

“This is part 2. She helped me pick it out.” Ella explained as he proceeded to rip the paper off and open the box. Setting it on a spare space on the counter he pulled out a sweater and started laughing. It was black with stars and a large elaborate Christmas tree on the front with reindeer parading around the hem. “Bonnie and I started a little tradition in our family a few years ago. On Christmas day, we all wear really tacky holiday sweaters, so I thought I would get you your own. Do you like it?” She bit her lip and watched his expression.

“I love this.” He turned and hugged her. “Thank you.” She smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. Many people were leaving by this point and it wasn't too long until they were ready to leave as well. Ella went upstairs to grab her coat and bag, as she was staying over at Lee's that night. Bonnie and Alan were leaving first thing in the morning for his parents' place in Poughkeepsie. So they said their goodbyes and Lee and Ella left. The cab ride was quiet as they held hands and watched the snow begin to fall outside.

Lee's apartment was much bigger than hers, with a full kitchen and much more spacious bathroom than her tiny closet of a wash room. He took her coat after they stepped inside. Just inside to the right was the kitchen and beyond that between the kitchen and the wall of windows was a black dining table and four chairs. A black metal staircase with silver and red garland wrapped around the rail spiraled up to the loft and his bedroom from the corner near the kitchen. To the left was a living room which consisted of black leather couch with matching loveseat, an ornate Native American rug and glass coffee table, and a TV atop a cabinet containing various electronics and part of his DVD collection. A bookshelf lined the far left wall. The Christmas tree was near the far corner of the living room against the wall with windows, the drapes pulled shut. They walked upstairs not even really stopping downstairs.

His bedroom was decorated in shades of brown and red and gold. Books were stacked on a table in the corner and various knick-knacks lined his dresser and a few shelves. It was cleaner than the first time she came over.

It was already fairly late, nearly half past eleven, when Lee sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled off his shoes. Ella contemplated giving up on part of his present, she was too afraid.

“So, how many parts are there to my present?” He asked setting a shoe on the floor.

“Several. Three or four, I'm still deciding.” Ella shifted a little where she was standing and bit her lip. “I need a minute.” She said before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Dropping her bag and pushing her hair back from her face, she looked herself in the eyes. “Do I really want to do this?” She whispered to herself. “It'll certainly be memorable.” She sighed and pulled the lacy pieces of clothing out of her bag. Looking at them she sighed again and tried to think about how he'll react to seeing her in them. She'd never tried anything like this nor worn anything like this before. Ella had to hype herself up before actually putting any of it on then again to get herself to open the door. She fluffed her curls one more time and ran her hands once more over the smooth white fabric. Putting on her best seductive smile, she opened the door and leaned against the frame, one hand on her hip.

Lee looked over from the bed, except he was in only sweatpants now. His mouth fell open as he took her in. She wore a thin, lacy white robe that reached the middle of her thighs. It was partly open revealing a white bra with black lace trim and underwear to match.

“Welcome to part three.” She bit her lip and waited for some sort of reaction. He just sat there with his mouth open, starting to say something then not, his expression fading to a sort of smile. Swinging her hips as she walked to him, she stopped in front of him and let her robe slide down her shoulders to the floor before crawling up over him, pushing him back against the headboard. She hoped he couldn't hear how loudly her heart was pounding. His hands went to hold her hips but she stopped him. “Not yet.” She whispered against his lips and his hands fell back down to his sides. His breathing grew shallow as she teased him with her breath on his face. She kissed him gently, momentarily pressing her lips to his. Her lips ghosted their way to his jaw and down his neck, desperately hoping that he wouldn't see how she was shaking. Pausing to nip at his collar bone, she continued downwards past the smattering of hair on his chest and stomach. She stopped all of a sudden though and closed her eyes tight, letting her head rest on his stomach. His hands moved to her shoulders as he sat up.

“Hey, what's wrong?” She looked up at him briefly before putting her head on his shoulder and her arms around his torso.

“I'm sorry. I thought I could do this and I'd be able to but I- I can't. I'm sorry.” Her voice cracked a little and she pressed her face against his shoulder with a sigh.

“Hey now. Don't be like that.” He patted her hair and rubbed his other hand over her back. “I could see what you were going for but you don't have to, not tonight, not ever. If you're not comfortable with something like that you don't have to. Besides, seeing you in this, giving me that seductive look from the doorway was gift enough. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He felt her smile at that. “You are. Honestly you are hands-down the most beautiful woman, no, person that I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on.” She sat up and looked at him.

“Beauty is subjective.” She said.

“However subjective it may be, it is a widely regarded fact that you're beautiful, anyone with eyes could see you and know. But I get the best view.” He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, she smiled too. “I never want you to push yourself too far just to make me happy. Alright?” He closed his eyes.

“Alright.” She closed hers too, for just a moment. “I think I want to go ahead and give you part four. Is that alright?” He opened his eyes again.

“Alright.” Ella got up and grabbed the little lace robe as she did, darting out of the room and over to her bag she left in the bathroom. When she returned she had a rather large yellow envelope in her hands and the robe was back around her. Sitting beside him on the bed she held it out to him. He turned it over in his hands a few times before opening it. Glancing at her a few times, he pulled the contents out. A single piece of yellowed paper, seemingly with age. It was a charcoal drawing of him asleep beside her as she lovingly watched him. It was exact, down to the freckles on his shoulders and the hair on his chest to little mole she has on the left side of her jaw and the way her hair curls around her neck after she's slept on it. He was once again left with his mouth hanging open. “This is so beautiful, Ella.” For a moment she thought he was about to cry. “You are so much better than me at giving gifts.” He chuckled.

“There's a little something more folded in the bottom.” She said, afraid she was going to cry as well. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of the same yellowed paper. Unfolding it, he read the brief letter that was inside.

_My Dearest Lee,_

_There isn't a day that goes by that I don't marvel at how I love you. It continues to baffle me how we, two random persons with seemingly very little in common, could come together and grow so close, yet we have and it has been such an exhilarating joy to love and be loved by you._

_Ours is a journey that I never want to end. So here's to many more Christmases together._

_Yours always, Ella_

 

“Ella.” He said looking over at her. There was no way the amount of love and joy in his expression could be measured. Carefully he slid the letter and the drawing back into the envelope, placing it on the bedside table, then he looked to her again. “You've no idea how much you mean to me.” Smiling at her, he leaned over to kiss her, pushing her down to lay beneath him. He pulled his face away from hers. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She put a hand on his cheek before he kissed her again. In a flurry of lips and tongues and muttered declarations of love, they removed what pesky clothing they had on. In moments that sweet, fiery desire was renewed and sent a wave of adrenaline through both of them which helped them more passionately express their love through the majority of the night.

 

 

The morning's light filtered through around the edge of the drapes. Ella rolled over, swinging an arm out to where Lee would usually be sleeping beside her. But her arm met with slightly warm, but empty sheets. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling, listening for him, pulling the blankets up around her bare torso. Downstairs she could hear footsteps and movement in the kitchen, accompanied by the smell of bacon. A smile crept up on her face as she pushed herself up out of bed. She abandoned her lingerie from the night before, pulling on one of his t-shirts that was hanging on the door handle to his closet. It was plain gray with a faded blue design that could barely be seen anymore, and absolutely huge on her. The stairs were cold beneath her bare feet but the warm air from the kitchen enveloped her like a hug by the time she reached the bottom.

He had his back to her and was busy at the counter beside the stove. She slid into a chair at the table and watched him for a few moments, waiting to see his face when he turned around and saw her sitting there. Lee began to turn towards the stairs and when he saw her he gasped and they both started laughing. He leaned back against the counter.

“How did you not hear me? I mean really, I wasn't even trying to be quiet about it.” Ella leaned her elbow on the table as she smiled at him.

“Good morning.” He smiled back a moment before turning around again. He brought over two plates of scrambled eggs with bacon, then his mug of coffee and for her a glass of orange juice.

“You've never made me breakfast before.” She commented as he sat down across from her.

“That was because I have very little cooking skills and I've also been a bit nervous to cook for you because you seem to be fairly good at it, I thought I'd just end up embarrassing myself.” He replied as she took a bite of her eggs.

“You put cheese in the eggs.” She said looking down at her plate.

“Yeah, I remember you saying that was how you like them because your grandma would do that when she cooked breakfast for you. Is it okay?” He watched her warily as he continued eating.

“Yeah. It's good.” She smiled a little. “I can't believe you remembered that.” She muttered, taking another bite of her eggs. Things were fairly quiet through breakfast. Neither of them felt like cleaning up yet, so they sat down and watched the Christmas parade on TV. While Lee sat in the living room, she listened to the TV and put the turkey in the brine that she had made and brought over the day before. After setting the turkey in the fridge to soak, she tidied up the kitchen a bit and sat back down on the couch with him. She settled into his lap and they proceeded into a Christmas movie marathon until time to start cooking. They began with _A Christmas Story_ and somewhere around the last half of _Elf_ , they had to begin with everything else and take care of the turkey. They were interrupted a few times with calls from both of their parents and several siblings, namely his sister Sally and then Bonnie. She got to video chat with his parents, you can thank his father for his eyebrows. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to meet his parents but oh, well, too late now.

In the kitchen, Ella took charge and guided Lee through everything. A little over an hour and a half later, they were ready. The food was done, the table was set, wine was poured, the snow covered city was sitting peacefully outside the window, and they were both wearing their Christmas sweaters. Ella was surprised how well everything went. They finally sat down and began to eat.

“Not bad for a first time if I do say so myself.” Ella said, smiling at a bite of turkey.

“You could have fooled me. This is really good.” He replied, mouth half full. They were too busy eating to talk much but as they were finished, Lee remembered something. “I forgot about your present.” He put his napkin on the table and went over to the tree across the room, pulling out a large rectangular frame. When he stopped beside the table, he turned it around and Ella's face lit up.

“No. Is this one of the paintings by the little autistic British girl?” She asked and Lee nodded with a grin.

“You are now the owner of an Iris Grace original.”

“I thought these were going for thousands of dollars.”

“Well, I managed to get an original for a couple hundred. I know you said you loved her paintings.” He lowered the framed painting to his side as Ella stood up on her tip-toes and hugged him around his neck.

“I do. Thank you. It's so beautiful.” She told him with a kiss on his cheek. “It's perfect.”

“I'm glad.” He said before putting it to the side and returning to the table.

“There's chocolate pie for dessert but I don't know if I can eat anymore.” They stared at their plates a moment.

“What do you say we clean up a bit then have some pie and go into a full on food-coma and laze around for the rest of the night?” Lee suggested.

“That is the best idea you've had all day.” Ella agreed with a smile and they put what they could in the dishwasher and anything else went in the sink, to be dealt with the next day. Each with a plate of pie, they settled down on the couch and continued on with their movie marathon. Eventually their plates were on the coffee table and Ella was asleep and slightly drooling on Lee's chest as the credits for _It's a Wonderful Life_ played on the screen, and as Lee dozed off he didn't even mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas chapter is finally done! I was frustrated with this for days but here it is anyway. Still not entirely satisfied with it, I don't think I'm ever going to be completely satisfied with it, but I want to keep things moving and try to update on a regular schedule. So here it is.   
> I chickened out with the sex scene again, they're just so darn hard to write. I really have to force myself through it in order to just get it down (don't even get me started on editing.)  
> Whatever.   
> What did you think about Christmas with Lee and Ella? Cute, right?   
> What was your favorite gift given in this chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in the future? Any writing advice?   
> I would love to know your responses to any of these questions so let me know in the comments or send me a message on tumblr, the link is on my profile.   
> As always, I want to thank you so much for reading and following this story. It really warms my heart to know that people enjoy this. So, thanks a ton.


	15. In These Violent Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee leaves for Atlanta again and Ella meets a few fans at the bakery. A cake delivery gone wrong puts Ella and Bonnie in danger.

“Thank you. Come again.” Ella said to a customer as they stepped out the door. Things were very quiet around mid morning that January day. Acoustic pop music played softly over the speakers as Ella swept a rag over the counter, humming along quietly. A few people were sitting in the dining area but the place was all in all pretty dead. Bonnie was in the back working on a wedding cake and Alan was out on a delivery. Ella leaned on the counter by the register and absentmindedly checked her phone, not really looking at it. She didn't see the cab stop outside through the front window. The bell atop the door rung signaling a new customer and Ella perked up. 

“Hey.” Lee greeted her with a smile and she stepped around the counter to hug him. “I wanted to come by before I left.” He kissed her hair and held her close.

“I'm gonna miss you.” She squeezed him closer for a moment. With a deep breath they released the other. “Knock 'em dead in Atlanta.” She smiled up at him. 

“I should get going.” He glanced at the cab outside then put his arms around her again, pressing his lips to hers. After a moment, he stepped away, moving towards the door but Ella stopped him. 

“You call that a goodbye kiss?” She smirked. He almost replied, his mouth open a little as he glanced around the room. Ella gave him a look and he gave in. There was only like six people there anyway. He picked her up and really kissed her, like really kissed her. That kind of breathless passionate kiss that always seems to lead to a climactic declaration of love. He spun in a circle once with her hands on either side of his face before letting her go, setting her back on her feet. He gave her one last peck on her cheek before stepping back. 

“I'll be back before your birthday.” He smiled to her as he turned and left.

“Bye.” She said quietly as she watched him leave. Ella was in a sort of daze for a little while after he left. 

About forty five minutes after Lee had gone though, three girls who had previously been sitting in one of the booths near the window approached the front counter. They all looked about seventeen or a little older. Maybe twenty one at the most, Ella guessed. Two brunettes and a blonde.

“Excuse me but was that your boyfriend earlier?” The tallest of the group, who was about the same height as Ella and had brown hair, asked nervously. All three of them had hopeful looks on their faces. 

“Yeah.” Ella answered slowly, wondering why they were asking in the first place. The girls smiled at each other and one of them giggled. Ella understood now. 

“This might seem really weird or personal but... was that Lee Pace?” The tall one asked and Ella smiled and took a deep breath. 

“Yeah. He is.” Ella glanced down and pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear before looking at the girls again. 

“We told you.” The shorter brunette said to the blonde.

“We'd hate to be a bother but could we talk to you for a bit?” The tall brunette asked, nervously fidgeting with her hands. “It's just- We're big fans of his and he's so private. He rarely shares anything about his private life.” 

“Even on Twitter.” The other brunette added. 

“Well, he prefers to keep his work and personal life separate. But I suppose I could talk to you for a little. Don't get crazy though” Ella decided and the girls got excited. The blonde one though gave Ella a suspicious look. 

“How do we know this is true though?” She asked and the other two girls looked at Ella. 

“What would I have to gain from this? You think I want to spend God knows how much time talking to some teenage girls about my love life just for a laugh.” 

“Come on, Becca. Lighten up. We all saw him come in and kiss her. We heard him talk to her. Even you can't deny it was him.” The shorter brunette admonished her friend, Becca. 

“So, ladies, what were you wanting to ask me?” Ella asked, leaning on the counter on her elbows. 

“Well, what's he like in real life?” The tall brunette asked a little eagerly. 

“Yeah, he seems so dorky and adorable in all the outtakes from different movies he's done.” The shorter brunette added. 

“Yeah, he's like that. Dorky and sweet. He works very hard and he's really passionate about everything he does.” Ella smiled at the thought of him. “He's very thoughtful, too.” 

“I saw pictures of you guys at the Hobbit premiere last month and while you both looked really great, later you guys looked like you were arguing.” The shorter brunette asked. 

“What pictures? Do you have them right now?” The girl nodded. “Can I see? I didn't get to see many pictures of myself in that dress.” The girl took a moment and brought up the pictures on her phone, holding it out to Ella. Sure enough there she was with Lee getting out of the car. “Damn, not to toot my own horn, but I looked so good that night.” The girls giggled and agreed with her. The girl swiped to the next picture, they were standing a little away from the group and Ella was saying something while Lee wore a worried expression. 

“What was going on?” The tall brunette asked and Ella sighed. 

“We were having a little argument but its all resolved now. It didn't last long. Its hard for me to hold grudges anyway.” Ella smiled at the girls. Luckily no new customers came in while they talked. She talked with the girls for a little while, careful about her answers she usually tried to divert the conversation away from anything that might be too personal, like what kind of kisser he was. Soon noon came and Ella decided to end the conversation, opting to go upstairs for her lunch break. 

“Don't go sharing that with everyone on the internet but I like you girls so, I think you'd  _ really _ enjoy coming by around say, the second week of February. Afternoons are best, like around lunch time. It's my birthday that week too.” Ella told the girls with a smile. The girls said goodbye and left, giggling and talking to each other. That was probably, aside from Lee's goodbye kiss and video call that night, the highlight of her day. 

 

 

The next day, Ella and Bonnie went out to deliver the wedding cake she was working on the day before. The two women were singing along to a rock song on the radio, Ella softly head banging to the beat. Bonnie joined her, rocking to the beat of the music as they sat at a stop light in their delivery truck. Ella looked up for a second and quickly stopped just as people behind them began honking.

“Hey. Green light.” She said and Bonnie stepped on the gas, propelling them forward. They had only just entered the intersection when another car came rushing out. With a loud crunch the truck lurched to the left as the car slammed against the passenger side. The next thing either of the girls was aware of was this strange silence. Though the city continued on around them, cars honked and police sirens rang, they weren't conscious of any of it. Ella's vision was blurry and she couldn't move her arm. It hurt to move her arm. It hurt to breathe. It hurt. It hurt. She felt another impact to her chest and she was trying to breathe. Then another, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see and she was gasping.

Bonnie struggled to move, reaching an arm to her sister. Tears forming in her eyes. 

“Ella. Ella. Oh, Ella.” Bonnie's voice broke on every word as she wrapped her hand around Ella's weak arm. “No. Ella. Ella, no.” Bonnie started screaming. Screaming for help or maybe just screaming because she was afraid. It felt like so long until someone pulled her out of the vehicle, strong hands that pulled her away from her sister. Bonnie was put on a stretcher and watched as they pried Ella out and laid her on a stretcher. Scared, Bonnie grabbed the person at her stretcher by the sleeve. “That's my sister. She needs help. She has an ICD. She has a bad heart. She needs help.” Bonnie wasn't even sure she was making coherent sentences but they seemed to understand. Bonnie protested as she was loaded into a different ambulance. “No. She's my sister. She has CPVT. She needs me. She needs help.” Her eyes were wide and fearful and full of tears. 

“We know. They know. They're going to take care of her. I promise, they'll do whatever they can to help her.” The woman tried to calm her but Bonnie only laid down. She couldn't stop her crying. She was afraid that was the last she'd see of her sister. 

 

 

 

Alan rushed through the hospital until he found Bonnie, immediately putting his arms around his wife, pressing her against him in a crushing embrace. 

“How's Ella?” He asked. 

“Bad. Her arm was broken really bad, a couple ribs among other scrapes and bruises, but her ICD gave her three unnecessary shocks in a row after that dickhead's car slammed into us.” Bonnie started crying again. “She's in surgery now, they're trying to fix it. They've had to bring her back twice now.” Alan rubbed his hand over her back. 

“All we can do is wait. Did they say how long they think it'll take?” 

“No.” Bonnie sobbed into his shoulder. “They don't even know if it'll work.” Alan's coat pocket vibrated briefly. “What's that?” Bonnie sniffled.

Alan dug around in his pocket a moment. 

“Ella left her phone in the kitchen in the pocket of her apron. I thought she might want it once she woke up.” He explained as he pulled it out.

“Who's calling?”

“It's Lee.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN. Don't worry too much the next chapter is well on its way.   
> Not too sure how I feel about the meeting with fans but I'm excited about the car accident. That sounds really bad.   
> I'm excited about the aftermath of the car accident. Nope, still sounds bad.   
> Sorry about how short this one is, I just couldn't pass up an opportunity for a dramatic cliffhanger and it just felt like a good place to pause.   
> SO, how do you imagine Lee's reaction to this shocking news?   
> As always, any comments or questions can be directed to the comment section on this page or to my tumblr, the link to which is on my profile.   
> Thanks so much for reading.


	16. A Not So Fortuitous Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an unknown casualty as a result of the crash that causes some plaintive reactions in our leading couple. Lee starts asking the big questions.

They didn't answer. They didn't know what to say. There had been an accident? Ella is in emergency surgery right now, could I take a message? It wouldn't feel right leaving him in suspense when they don't even know what will happen, so they waited. They waited for nearly four hours, Bonnie slumped over in a chair and Alan pacing back and forth around the waiting room. Finally someone came out, a middle aged woman in green scrubs. Alan rushed over to her and Bonnie sat up. 

“She should be fine. We repaired her ICD so it should work properly now but just to be sure we're going to need to keep her here for a few days. We'll be keeping her in ICU until tomorrow or until we know she's stable. We're not entirely out of the woods yet. All we can do now is wait and see what she does. Her other injuries are being tended to now, we'll let you know when we get her into a room.” The woman calmly and quickly explained. Bonnie sighed and stepped over to stand by Alan, partly leaning on him. 

“Thank you. Really thank you.” Alan said with a smile, putting an arm around his wife. 

 

Another hour passed and Ella was moved to a room. Bonnie stayed by her sister's bedside, laying her head on the bed beside Ella. She and Alan planned to stay with Ella in case something happened or in case she woke up. Lee kept calling and between calls he would text. He was growing frantic, Ella never missed their nightly calls. Finally after nearly twenty missed calls, Bonnie answered. 

“Hey, Lee. Its Bonnie.” Bonnie tried to make it sound like she hadn't been crying. 

“Hey. What's going on up there?” He asked slowly after a sigh of relief. 

“Well, there was an incident. Ella and I were delivering a wedding cake in the Upper East Side and when we were hit by another vehicle.” Bonnie was trying desperately to keep her voice steady. There was no sound on Lee's end. “It slammed into the passenger side where Ella was at.” She paused. “Ella's fine though. She should be fine. She had quite a few unnecessary shocks from her ICD but that's fixed. Her arm was broken as well as a few ribs other than that she's just bruised up pretty bad. The good news is that she should be fine.” She waited for him to reply or ask or react at all. “Are you alright?” 

“Where is she at?” He asked, his voice was shaky. 

“Currently in ICU at Weill Cornell Medical Center.” 

“Thank you, Bonnie.” He hung up after that. 

Bonnie was hoping to talk to Alan but he was asleep in a nearby chair already, his arms folded across his torso. With no one to talk to she looked to Ella sleeping peacefully on the bed with God only knows how many tubes and wires connected to her. Bonnie played with Ella's hair arranging it around her face neatly, the way Ella would have worn it were she aware. The silence was too much for Bonnie so she laid her head beside her sister and drifted off. 

 

The next morning came early and Ella was the first one awake. She stirred, afraid to move much with so many wires and tubes attached. Bonnie sat up at the movement, smiling and tearing up again. 

“You're okay.” She sniffled. 

“Yeah.” Ella gave her sister a tired smile. “Look at you though. A cut above your eyebrow and that bruise on your neck.” 

“You should see yourself.” Bonnie chuckled. 

“I must look a mess.” Ella sighed. It still felt a little uncomfortable to breathe. She glanced down at her right arm and wrist, now encased in a cast. Alan had already left that morning long before Ella woke up. 

“I should probably tell them you're awake.” Bonnie stood up and stretched before exiting the room to speak to a nurse. Moments later she was back and about a minute later a young female doctor came in. She started checking the machines, constantly referring to the clipboard in her hands. 

“Hello, Miss Fisher. How are you feeling?” She asked in a cheery voice. 

“Tired, achy, uncomfortable, and I'm pretty hungry.” Ella tried to sound cheery in return. 

“Well, we'll do what we can to fix that.” She stood beside the bed and looked down at Ella with a pleasant expression that was neither neutral nor a smile. “What's the last thing you remember from yesterday?” 

“We pulled out into the intersection after I saw it was a green light then another car must have hit us. Next, I had difficulty breathing, I was in a lot of pain and I felt two shocks from my ICD. That's it. Everything else is just a haze filled with blank spots.” Bonnie put her hand on Ella's. 

“Well, Miss Fisher, your vehicle was hit by another car. You sustained a broken arm, three fractured ribs and two cracked, and your ICD was on the fritz. You really scared us but we fixed your ICD yesterday evening and it should work fine now. As for everything else, nature just has to take it's course. There was one other result of the crash, that was rather well, I don't know an easy way to say it.” Ella and Bonnie glanced at each other worriedly. 

“What do you mean?” Ella asked. 

“You suffered a miscarriage due to either the impact or the shock from your ICD. Unnecessary shocks can cause damage to pregnancies especially in its early stages. You were only about maybe five weeks along.” She watched Ella's confused expression grow more and more sorrowful. “You know, its common for women not to notice that something's different until about six to seven weeks. On a much better note, we're moving you out of ICU within the hour. You're going to room 1115, its on the eleventh floor and private room, per your sister's request. I'll be around to check on you later today.” And she left as quickly as she came. Bonnie was worriedly watching her sister's expression. 

“I was pregnant.” Ella said quietly. “I was pregnant. But we were so careful and I was on the pill. How?” She felt tears pricking at her eyes and Bonnie squeezed her hand. 

“Ella, listen to me. I know you and you're going to start blaming yourself but don't you dare, okay? None of this is your fault or mine. That guy came out of nowhere and it is no one's fault but his. Okay? And you know about these different contraceptives, none of them are 100% effective. Things happen sometimes. Happy accidents.” Bonnie caught herself. “That was a poor choice of words. This is- this sucks. But none of it is your fault okay. Sometimes shit just happens and all we can do is deal with it.” Ella just stared at Bonnie a moment. 

“It's not guilt, okay. I just- Its just the idea that we could have had a child together. That child, our baby, was growing inside of me but I never knew until it was gone.” The tears in Ella's eyes flowed over, falling down her cheek. “There really was no easy way for her to say it, was there?” 

“No.” Bonnie shook her head. 

“There was a new life, a new human being inside of me and now its gone, all because that guy decided to run a red light.” Her voice cracked as she tried to speak through her tears. The sobs caused pains to shoot through her torso. “We weren't even trying to have kids, why am I getting so upset about this? Oh God, Lee. I have to tell him. How am I going to tell him?” 

“Hey, shh. There's nothing we can do now.” Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her sister's hair with one hand while holding her hand with the other. “Lee will understand. He'll be upset maybe but he loves you and one day when you guys are married and happy, you'll have kids and they'll be beautiful and smart and talented just like you two. Okay? If he doesn't handle it right then I can take care of him for you. I don't care how tall he is or how big his biceps are. Hell hath no fury like a woman.” Ella chuckled, which was just as painful. It was then a few people came in to move her to her new room. 

 

 

Later, around noon, Lee was hurrying into the hospital. After an elevator ride and nearly running into a woman in a wheelchair, he arrived at the correct hallway. He wore the same clothes that he had the day before and he hadn't bothered trying to comb his hair. He didn't think to, not when he knew she was hurt. 1111. 1113. 1115. The door was shut but there was her name on the little sign beside the door. With a gentle knock, he entered. Opening the door slowly and shutting it as quietly as he could. She was asleep on the bed and alone. He expected Bonnie to be by her side but she was nowhere to be seen. She looked terrible, bruises all over and a cut on the side of her face, her arm in a cast. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and watched her for a while before leaning his head down on the edge of the bed. 

When Ella woke up, he was sitting there beside her to the left with his head down. Instead of speaking, she ran her fingers through his hair and he turned his head to look at her. 

“Hey.” She said. 

“Hey.”

“Thought you were in Atlanta.”

“I was until last night when Bonnie answered your phone and told me what happened. I had to convince the director and some of the execs to let me come out here. They had to rearrange the schedule just so I could come here for two days.” He explained as she messed with his hair. “As soon as I got everything there settled, I hopped on the next flight to New York, which took way longer than necessary, but I'm here and that's what's important.” He paused as her hand moved to rest on his cheek and he closed his eyes for a moment. “I'm so glad you're okay.” 

“Yeah.” She said, remembering everything the doctor told her earlier. 

“How bad were you hurt?” He asked, his eyebrows knit together. 

“Broken arm, three fractured ribs and two cracked, and my ICD went a little crazy. They fixed that but they, um....” She thought to mention the miscarriage but the words died in her throat.

“What is it?” He picked his head up and leaned close to her, his hand over hers. 

“Apparently, before the accident, I was... I was pregnant.” His confused, worried expression didn't change much, it got a little bit sadder though.

“Was, as in not anymore...” 

“No, not anymore.” She confirmed and she felt him squeeze her hand, hard until his knuckles turned white. After a few seconds he released her hand and put his head down again. 

“We were so careful. You were on the pill.” He said. 

“I know.” 

“We would have been parents.” He whispered. Ella hated this feeling, the feeling of constantly being on the verge of tears. 

“Yeah.” Her voice broke a little and he picked his head up. He kissed her hand and held it against his cheek as another tear fell down her cheek. 

“Its not like we were trying but... I didn't realize something like this would happen, or even that it would feel as shitty as it does. We would have been parents.” He smiled a little at the thought of them having children. “I would love for you to be the mother of my children.” He whispered that last part. It was then he came to a conclusion. No more sitting around thinking on it. There was something he had to do. 

Bonnie came in just seconds later, a cup of coffee in her hand and two bagels on a napkin in the other. She stopped when she saw Lee and Ella wiped the tear from her cheek. 

“Well, hey there. You got here mighty quick. I would have brought you coffee and a bagel as well had I known you were coming.” She gave him a slight smile as she gave a bagel to Ella and took a seat in the chair in the corner. 

“I didn't know if I'd be able to but I was able to pull a few strings and hop on the next flight here.” He explained again. They chatted a bit while the girls ate until a nurse came in and gave Ella another dose of pain medication. 

“You should go get something to eat and get some rest. With as much painkillers they have me on, I'll be out for a while. So, go take care of you, okay?” Ella insisted to Lee with a smile. 

“Alright. I'll see you later.” He kissed her forehead before he left. 

After leaving the hospital he took a cab to his place, changed clothes and cleaned up a bit, then took a trip down to 5 th Avenue. 

 

 

 

It was nearly dinner time when Ella woke up. Bonnie was still sitting over in the corner, reading quietly on her kindle. 

“Hey. When's dinner?” Ella asked and Bonnie looked up. 

“Well, good evening sleepyhead. I think the nurse said dinner would be brought in about fifteen minutes.” Instead of going back to her book she turned on the TV, they left the channel where it was. Jeopardy was on. A young man came in, gave Ella her tray of food and left. She sighed and started eating, the food was so bland. When she finished, she put the cover back on the tray and pushed the little rolling table to the side. Lee came in just moments later. 

“Hey.” He had a grin on his face as he greeted the two women, who both looked him over suspiciously. He was sort of distraught earlier. Why was he so chipper? “Um, Bonnie, could you give me a minute with Ella?” 

“Sure.” Bonnie said slowly as she got up. “Maybe I'll go get some dinner.” She left the room and turned down the hall. Lee sat down in the chair beside Ella's bed, laying his coat across the arm. 

“What's going on?” Ella asked, nervously smiling back at him. He fidgeted a moment before taking her hand in both of his. 

“I should have rehearsed what I was going to say before I got here but its too late now. Ella, you know I'm not much for making speeches so I'm going to tell you plain and simple what I want to say.” He paused, letting go of her hands and pulled a little velvet box from his coat pocket. “Ellafare Catherine Fisher...Will you-” He began.

“Lee Grinner Pace!” She said his name like an angry mother scolding a child. “You shut your mouth right now. I will not be proposed to while I am bedridden in a hospital. No sir I will not. So you best put that little box back into your coat pocket because I am not about to let this happen right now.” 

“Ella, I love you. I love you so much. I just-” He tried to plead with her but she stopped him again.

“I know. I know you do. I love you too but I don't want to think about when you proposed to me and think about how much my ribs hurt or how I couldn't move my right arm or how disgustingly bland my dinner was. I don't want anything negative to be associated with that moment. And I don't want to spend the first month of our engagement at opposite ends of the country. Okay?” 

“Okay.” He put the box back into his coat pocket and took her hand in both of his again. 

“I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just want it to be perfect because I care about you so much. And I've been dreaming about a marriage proposal and wedding since I was like twelve.” They both chuckled a little and he straightened up again. 

“Well, that hurts a little but I respect that. When I get back from Atlanta, officially back, be prepared, because I will be.” He gave her a mischievous smile. 

“Will do.” She smiled at him. “Now kiss me. Its been too long since you last kissed me.” He stood up and kissed her, leaning over her bed and his hands in her hair and on her cheek. Bonnie stood in the doorway and a nurse paused to look in as well. Bonnie started clapping and cheering. Lee and Ella stopped and looked over at the door. 

“Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you.” Bonnie said and a few of the nurses heard and came to the door clapping and giving their congratulations as well. 

“No. No. Bonnie we're not engaged.” Ella held up her left hand as proof. “Not right now.” Ella looked up at Lee. “Soon but not right now.” She looked back to her sister and the dissipating crowd. 

“You guys are so weird.” Bonnie said as she turned and left. Lee turned back to Ella, leaning down to kiss her again. 

“Soon.” He whispered against her lips. “Not soon enough.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was coming quickly and here it is.   
> Wow, that was heavy. I'm glad that's done with.   
> Onward to the future. We're nearing the end my friends, there's only a few more chapters left and I'm only getting more and more excited to write because I've been thinking about these chapters for months. I'll probably be updating a little more frequently now because I'm too excited for these coming chapters.   
> Anyway, how do you feel about Ella refusing to be proposed to in a hospital?   
> Comments and questions are always very welcome so feel free to share your opinion. I'm always looking to improve.   
> Thanks so much for reading.


	17. Baby, You've Got What It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day comes. The day of the big question and Ella couldn't be more excited and Lee has a few surprises up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly suggest you listen to the following song when the times comes in the chapter.  
> "I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)" by Nat King Cole  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1V7auwgpP0

Ella had never been so happy to wake up at seven AM before. She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom with a smile on her face. Today was the day. It was the day before her birthday, February 10th, and Lee was coming back from Atlanta today, officially done with season two of _Halt and Catch Fire_. Her ribs were all healed up and her chest was nearly healed. Her arm would be in a cast another two to four weeks but everything was heading in the right direction and she felt great. She had gotten used to dressing herself with one arm, buttons were a little hard though. Today she pulled on her brand new white shirt dress, taking her time buttoning the front and somehow managing to put on a red belt. After slipping on a pair of red flats, she went downstairs.

The bakery was always busy in the week leading up to Valentine's Day and that day was no exception. Ella was up front handling payments while Alan put the orders up on the counter for her and Bonnie was busy baking and decorating in the kitchen with the new assistant she hired, Beth. Around mid afternoon things slowed down a little and only a few people were there. Those girls came by and sat down with a piece of pie and a cup of coffee that afternoon and the afternoon before. Ella was giving them a refill on their coffee when the bell on the door sounded. She glanced over mid pour. Lee was shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack beside the door that hardly anyone used. She finished with them and hurried to set the coffee at the front counter before embracing him with her good arm.

“Hey.” He said pressing his forehead against hers as he wound his arms around her torso.

“Hey, yourself.” She said before he kissed her. His lips were cool from the outside air against hers. Her arm went up around his neck, pulling him down against her, she was already on her tip-toes. They didn't stop until Alan coughed at them and gestured to the girls in the corner booth when Ella and Lee looked over. The girls were watching them, huge grins on their faces. Lee made a confused face.

“Who are they?” He asked.

“They're fans of yours. They may or may not now know that you come here like really often, and that we're together.” Ella tried to sound as innocent as possible. She bit her lip as Lee straightened himself and gave them a little wave to which they started giggling and waved back.

“Did you tell them that?” Lee looked at Ella.

“Yeah. They were really nice though.” Lee rolled his eyes and gave her a smile.

“Well, I really only came here to say hi to you.” He pulled her close to him again, looking down at her.

“Really? Just to say hi? There's nothing you wanted to ask me?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him with a coy smile.

“Nope, not today. Oh wait, yeah, I do. Do you want to go out tomorrow afternoon?” He smiled back.

“I would love to. What did you have in mind?” She replied.

“I would love to tell you but that would ruin the surprise. I remember that it's someone's birthday tomorrow and I have thought long and hard about what to do for that someone's birthday because they told me that a proposal to them needs to be something spectacularly happy and memorable. Oh, darn there goes the surprise.”

“Alright then, how should that someone prepare for tomorrow afternoon?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Come hungry and dress warmly. And wear versatile shoes.” He paused. “But that's all I can tell you.”

“Were you staying long today? We just got an apple pie, fresh out of the oven. Interested?”

“Nope. I've got some unpacking and laundry to do, as well as some tidying and preparing to do. So, I'll just see you tomorrow. Okay?” He started to back away from her. “I'll be around about four thirty.” With a quick kiss on her cheek, he slipped on his coat and was out the door, giving a wave to the girls as he went. They collapsed into a fit of giggles as they energetically waved back.

“Alright, Mister Pace. Alright.” Ella muttered as she went back to the counter to put the coffee pot away.

 

 

Today was the actual day. Ella woke up about mid morning but since she wasn't working nor did she want to leave the warmth of her bed she laid there for another hour or two. It was only around noon that she got out of bed and took a shower. After drying her hair, she attempted to curl it with the one hand and ended up calling Bonnie to help her. Bonnie stayed long enough to help her with her hair then had to go back downstairs. Ella took her time getting ready but she was still done half an hour before he was going to be there. She paced back and forth in her bedroom without her shoes.

Bonnie came up around four. She peeked around the corner to the bedroom holding out an enormous bouquet of purple, pink, and white tulips.

“These came for you earlier, along with a lovely little card.” Bonnie explained setting them on the coffee table. She handed the little envelope to Ella. Inside was a card that read.

_Don't be afraid to dress up. This is an occasion to celebrate._

_~All my love, Lee_

Ella pressed the card to her lips for a moment before going over and pulling a white tulip from the bouquet. She smiled at it.

“I can't believe he remembered that tulips were my favorite. I mentioned that months ago.” Ella said.

“Tulips? I thought Gardenias were your favorite?” Bonnie asked.

“No, that was Vee, she likes Gardenias. You like Orchids. I like Tulips.”

“Oh, yeah.” She remembered. Bonnie shrugged and left. After putting the flowers in a vase on the coffee table, she sat down on the couch and turned on some music. That seemed to help time pass quicker because next thing she knew, he was gently opening the door. When she saw him, she jumped up and slipped her shoes on. He was wearing a black suit, no tie, just his white shirt open at his throat. His coat and scarf were on his arm. His hair was neatly combed and he had a bit of stubble, the way she had said she liked him. They both stood there for a moment looking the other over. She wore her hair in curls and her lipstick very red. Her dress was a vintage beauty she found at a secondhand store, a black velvet, sleeveless bodice with a dark grey, knee length chiffon skirt. Her outfit was completed with black hose, her most comfortable black pumps, and of course her cast.

“Uh.. You ready?” He hesitated a little out of awe.

“Um, yeah just let me grab my coat and something else.” Soon she had a small purse across her torso over her grey over coat. She stopped to pick up the white tulip she pulled out before. After shortening the stem, she slipped the flower into the little loop on the lapel of his jacket. “Now, I'm ready.” She smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder. He moved to her left and offered her his arm.

Bonnie and Alan were grinning as they watched the two of them leave and get into a cab.

Inside Lee couldn't take his eyes off of Ella as she stared out the window. She looked like she just stepped off of a 1940s film set, she was so beautiful to him. When she looked over at him and smiled, she asked what was wrong.

“Nothing.” Which was true, nothing was wrong, but sometimes he felt like his heart would burst from how happy he was just to be near her. They arrived at an Italian restaurant.

When they entered they were greeted by a rather solemn man in a suit and tie. Ella's commentary as usual made Lee fight to keep a straight face.

“Reservation for Pace.” He said and the man searched a page on the nearby podium.

“For someone working somewhere so fancy he could at least appear to enjoy what he's doing. He probably makes more than I do.” Ella muttered just loud enough for Lee to hear. He chuckled quietly as the man found their reservation and showed them to a table. Their table was in a far corner, a bit distant from the majority of people in the dining room. “Thank God, we're far away from everyone else.” She said as Lee helped her with her coat. Dinner went quietly. She knew he wouldn't propose over dinner. He said it was going to be memorable and let's face it, dinner isn't that memorable or special, so many people propose to their significant others over a nice dinner. He had special plans and she knew it but couldn't quiet guess what they were.

Lee half expected her to try and find out the surprise from him but she didn't bring it up, she wanted to be surprised. Unlike him, she really enjoyed surprises, especially when they involved happy things like that night. Dinner went smoothly. He talked about filming and things that happened. She talked about things that happened at the bakery and while she was in the hospital. They were very relaxed as their conversations usually went.

After he paid for dinner, they headed outside and she stepped out first. She could only smile and giggle as she looked up at him for confirmation. Outside was the beginning of the surprise. A horse-drawn carriage was waiting for them. He smiled and put an arm around her, before helping her up into the carriage. An older gentleman was driving them too where-ever Lee was taking them. Once both of them were seated and comfortable with a thick wool blanket across their lap, the horse started a leisurely trot down the road.

“You are too good for me.” She smiled at him and cuddled up against him.

“That's where you're wrong.” He whispered as he put his arms around her. The sun was beginning to set, casting the most beautiful pinkish hue over the city and the snow that laced the towering buildings. The ride couldn't be any shorter though. As beautiful as it was to Ella to see the city at sundown with her head on Lee's shoulder, cuddled up next to him in a horse-drawn carriage, they stopped just outside the southeast entrance to Central Park, where they walked on their first date. Ella continually looked at Lee who would only smile back at her in sort of assurance, like 'yes this is happening.' He helped her down and led her by the hand at a brisk walk down the same path they walked back in August to the same little clearing. A small jazz band was playing as the sun was setting. There was hardly anyone around except for them. Lee led her to the center of the area.

“May I have this dance?” He bowed a little and smiled at her.

“You may.” She said stepping closer to him and he put his other hand on her waist. Her cast covered arm stayed at her side as they began their gentle swaying back and forth while the band played something slow that very quickly turned into a different song. One of Ella's favorites. It was then Lee did something even more unexpected.

“ _I love you, for sentimental reasons_.” He sang quietly and she picked her head up from his chest and looked up at him. “ _I hope you do believe me. I'll give you my heart_.” She pressed her cheek to his chest again, just relishing in sincerity in his voice.

__ I love you and you alone were meant for me  
Please give your loving heart to me  
And say we'll never part

 

She could feel the love he had in every word he sang to her, so much so she had to fight the urge to cry, which very quickly won. He remembered her saying something about how it was one of the most romantic songs she'd heard. 

 

 _I think of you every morning_  
Dream of you every night  
Darling, I'm never lonely  
Whenever you are in sight  
I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart  
I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart

_  
_

Lee had battled his way through the song without shaking or stuttering, he was so nervous. No amount of time or preparation could keep him from being as immensely nervous as he was. It was the most important question he could ask at this point in his life. He took a step away from her, keeping her hand in his. He reached into his coat and pulled out a little velvet box. She couldn't take her eyes off his face. Without saying a word he took his hand from hers and opened it. A shining and very impressive pair of diamond earrings sat inside.

“Oh my God.” While it was no ring, Ella was still a little in awe of the gift.

“Happy birthday.”

“Wow.” She said as she got a closer look at the jewelry. From Tiffany's, she noticed.

“I got you something else too but it comes with one condition.” He closed the box with earrings and put it back in his pocket, pulling out a different box. Ella bit her lip as Lee took a deep breath and knelt down, his knee half an inch deep in snow. They both took a deep breath.

“Ellafare Catherine Fisher, you're the keeper of my heart. I think about you everyday and I never want a day without you. Will you be my wife?” He opened the box. She didn't even really look at the ring before she hugged him.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing him to nearly lose his balance and fall over. Instead he picked her up as he stood, when she broke the kiss and he set her down, she actually looked at the ring. “Holy fuck.” She said before glancing up at him again. “Oh my God. Oh my God.” She repeated as he took the ring and put it on her hand. The band clapped nearby. The ring was impressive, a two carat oval cut diamond surrounded by bead set diamonds, complete with diamonds set in the band as well. She admired it for a moment before looking up at him again.

“I love you.” She pulled at his coat collar urging him downward into another kiss as his arms wrapped around her again. “But can we go, it's really fucking cold out.” She said against his lips.

“Yeah. It's way too cold let's go.” He said quickly, giving her one more firm kiss before taking her hand and walking away, back towards where they had come from. They took a cab to her place, it was only a few blocks away but it was also freezing outside. During the ride, they didn't even talk, they just sat there smiling and giggling, occasionally exchanging kisses, both too happy to really form coherent sentences. Luckily, Bonnie and Alan were busy in their own apartment so Ella and Lee were able to go upstairs without her sister freaking out.

Once inside, Ella's shoes were off and she turned up the thermostat. Lee helped her with her coat again, hanging it beside his by the door. Ella tossed her purse onto her coffee table and got close up against Lee, tugging at him by his shirt.

“C'mere. Its not quite eight o'clock yet and we've got quite a bit of evening to fill.” He chuckled a little as he bent down to kiss her, sweeping an arm behind her knees, scooping her up in his arms as he walked towards the bedroom.

 

 

Later, they laid, satisfied and happy, beside each other. Lee played with her hair while she laid on her side beside him with her cast covered arm resting on his side. Ella was thinking about the future, the wedding, telling her parents and everyone else.

“My mom's going to flip out.” She muttered.

“Of course she will, she's your mom.” He replied quietly, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

“I know, but she's going to freak out and want to be super involved in planning the wedding. I don't know if I really want her doing that. I mean she's my mom but she just... goes a little overboard. I'd really just like it to be as painless as possible.” She sighed.

“Family is going to be involved whether either of us want it or not.” Lee didn't know what to tell her. It was then an idea struck her and she sat up, leaning on her left elbow so she was looking down at him.

“What if we made it a sort of surprise?” She gave him a grin but he only looked confused.

“What?”

“I was watching _Parks and Recreation_ the other day on Netflix and in the episode, two characters invited all their friends and family to a dinner party. But the party wasn't actually a dinner party, it was their wedding. I know it sounds a little mean but it could work.” She paused to gauge his reaction but his face continued to look confused. “Imagine this: We tell a few close friends about it, Bonnie and Alan and maybe Richard, he's living in New York now right? We tell them and they can help us out with whatever we need but we tell our families and everyone else that we're throwing a party together or we want our families to meet together before we get married, something like that. They come to our 'party' and we surprise them with a ceremony. It can be really nice and sophisticated and beautiful and no one has to bug us about the planning because we'll handle everything ourselves. What do you think?” She bit her lip waiting for a response. He was quiet for a minute.

“It could work.” He finally said.

“But do you like it?” She asked. He was quiet for another minute until a small grin grew on his face.

“I like it.” He nodded. “Let's do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened. How exciting am I right?  
> I just really wanted him to sing for her, he has such a lovely voice.  
> The ring he gives her is the Tiffany Soleste Oval. Also in case the description of her dress wasn't enough, you can view it here (http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0229/0897/products/1950s_Joan_Barrie_Black_Party_Dress-008_1024x1024.jpg?v=1381518809).  
> The title of this chapter is brought to you by the song "Baby You've Got What It Takes" by Michael Buble   
> You can listen to it at the following link, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvJZc3TNv7E   
> What do you think about the proposal? About their wedding plans?  
> I'd love to know what y'all think so let me know in the comments o shoot me a message on Tumblr.  
> Also, this story has been a blast to write but alas we are nearing the end of our journey with Ella and Lee, there's only about three more chapters to go so,  
> as always thanks so much for reading.


	18. The Most Exquisite and Joyous of Human Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

“Hey, babe. The people at the botanical gardens called, they said we could go ahead and set up tonight.” Lee spoke over the phone as he shuffled around his bedroom, trying to tidy up while he talked with Ella. He noticed his empty suitcase on the bed, reminding him he hadn't packed.

“That's great. So, let's meet over there about six. How's packing going?” She asked. Ella was currently walking out from a meeting, she had been asked to design a logo for a new restaurant.

“It's uh... It's going.” He lied hoping she wouldn't notice.

“Mm. I'm sure it is.” She chuckled as it began to drizzle rain, as it usually does during late April afternoons.

“I've been ready to go on our honeymoon since I asked to marry you.” Lee's voice purred through the phone. The rain picked up and Ella couldn't get her umbrella out of her bag with one hand.

“I'm sorry, babe, but I've got to go. It's started raining out of nowhere and I'm meeting Bonnie to do a bit of shopping. Love you. See you at six.” She waited just long enough for him to reply before hanging up.

“Love you too.” He said. Shoving her phone into her bag in exchange for her umbrella. She barely got it out in time before it started to pour. But despite the weather and her now partially wet shoes, Ella's happiness was at an all time high. As ridiculous as it sounds she was so incredibly happy. She was just one day away from being the wife of the man who was now her best friend and self proclaimed other half.

Her walk was a little longer than expected but she saw Bonnie standing outside under her own umbrella soon enough. Her sister waved at her as she approached. Ella didn't realize what her sister had in mind until she stood there beside her, looking up at the building beside them.

“Really? Victoria's Secret?” Ella sighed and looked at Bonnie with an exasperated expression.

“Yeah, you said no bachelorette party so I'm taking you to choose a little something special for Lee on the wedding night.” Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows a little with a grin. “Come on.” She put an arm around Ella's and they walked in. Shortly Ella was trying something on and Bonnie waited patiently outside the dressing room.

“You know, most people are too tired on their actual wedding night to do much else but sleep.” Ella reminded her sister from inside the little room.

“So?” Bonnie called back.

“We're also leaving immediately after everything's over, remember.”

“I remember but he'll love it on the honeymoon nonetheless.” Bonnie said.

“Alright. I've got it on.”

“Well, let me see.” Bonnie stood up from where she was sitting.

“No. I don't think so.” Ella replied. Bonnie got close to the curtain that separated them.

“Oh, come on. I brought you out here.” She encouraged Ella.

“Fine. You can look.” She agreed finally. Bonnie peeked in, pulling the curtain back just enough to poke her head in. Ella was standing rather awkwardly, fidgeting with her hair and biting her lip.

“Wow, Ella. I think we knocked it out of the park on the first try. What do you think?” Bonnie complimented her. Ella looked at herself in the mirror again, slowly a grin grew on her face as she thought about Lee seeing her in it.

“I suppose, I like it. It won't stay on long if Lee sees me in it anyway.” Ella commented and Bonnie grimaced.

“I never asked about his bedroom preferences, Ella, gosh.”

“Says the woman who is helping me pick out lingerie. You asked for thoughts and my thoughts are the more I see it, the more I like it. I think this is it.” Ella turned a little to look at her backside in it. _'Not bad'_ she thought. 

“Alright then. That was a short shopping trip. Wait, do you mean that you actually want it or you just want to buy it so I'll let you leave?” Bonnie asked. 

“Bit of both actually.” Ella replied reaching for her clothes.

“I can live with that.” Bonnie left and sat down again. Once Ella's items were paid for they left and got a bit of ice cream which they ate as they walked home as it had stopped raining. Ella's apartment was mostly packed up, aside from wedding stuff. Brown cardboard boxes were stacked up and pushed into corners. Everything except what she was taking with her on the honeymoon and what she needed for that day and the next. To save time later, Ella went ahead and opened her suitcase, tucking her new purchases in with everything else. 

As Ella looked around her little, quirky apartment that she had spent so long in, she thought back to one year before. She didn't even know Lee and she was just some shy young woman trying to get her art noticed while working part time with her sister. She was just some southern girl who had stopped believing that she would find someone worth her while until she took a trip to help her elderly grandmother in San Diego the previous July. Their first date was nine months ago. What an eventful nine months it's been. She thought as she walked through her bare apartment to the tiny kitchen. A folded paper sat on the counter top beside her plane ticket that hadn't been there that morning. 

_Our wedding can't come soon enough._

      * _All my love, Lee_




Ella held the note to her chest a moment before setting it beneath the plane ticket. She checked the time, time to go over to meet Lee and set up for the wedding. Bonnie drove them in the truck with Ella in the passenger seat and Alan in the back. Each of them carried a box to the building where the event was to be held. Lee was waiting just outside. He smiled when he saw her and greeted her with a quick kiss. Despite slight protests from Ella, he took the box from her arms and carried it in for her. Ella held the door for everyone else. Once they were all inside, they stopped and looked around, a smile on everyone's face. 

After a moment, Ella looked back at everyone else. “Alright, let's get to work.” The guys rearranged the tables and the girls put on what they had of the centerpieces, the floral arrangements wouldn't be delivered until the next morning. After about an hour and a half, they were nearly finished and Richard poked his head through the door.

“Anyone order a pizza?” He asked holding out two boxes and a bottle of champagne with a grin. 

“Over here man.” Lee answered with a grin. Soon they were all sitting around a table, eating and talking and laughing. 

“You know, I never thought about drinking champagne with pizza before.” Bonnie commented. 

“Neither did I until tonight.” Richard replied. A moment later, Lee stood up with his little plastic cup in hand. 

“What are you doing?” Ella asked him.

“I'm giving a toast at this little impromptu rehearsal dinner that Richard and I have organized. Now, if you please...” He paused and cleared his throat. “I've known Richard for some time, several years in fact, which is much more time to than I've known Ella. But after three months of knowing and being friends with Richard, I knew that our friendship would last because I knew we were compatible friends, and our friendship has lasted several years. It didn't take me long to know that Ella and I were compatible, in a much different way than Richard and I.” He paused and everyone in the group chuckled. “Ella and I have only been together for nine months but I know right now that we're right together. I know that my heart skips a beat when she walks in the room or I see her smile, hear her laugh. I love her so much and will do my best to show her everyday that I live. She's my other half, my better half.” He smiled down at Ella beside him, with his free hand he held hers. “So, if you would raise your plastic cups with me... to being whole.” 

“To being whole.” The rest of the group raised their cups but Ella stood up and kissed him. 

“To my other half.” She whispered in his ear after they both sat down. Richard stood up. 

“As best man, I have an actual toast to give tomorrow, when there are actually people around.” Everyone chuckled. “So, instead of just speaking off the top of my head because I'm even worse at it than Lee is, I'll give you all a special preview of my actual toast, though I suppose this counts as an actual toast. Anyway, Ella, you are such a sweet, gentle, passionate person and I have no doubt that you'll be able to not only handle but be able to reign in this child of a man.” He gestured to Lee while locking eyes with Ella. Everyone laughed softly. “He gets so energetic and excited sometimes that it's ridiculous, he's like a puppy, and other times he doesn't even want to get out of bed. Yet since you have become so involved in his life, he's stopped this constant 'flip flopping', for lack of a better term. He's mellowed, and I think, finally grown up. At age thirty six, he's finally grown up enough to find a good woman and settle down.” They all chuckled a little, and Lee and Ella glanced at each other. “So” He raised his cup, “to Ella and Lee.” Bonnie and Alan echoed him as the group raised their cups as well. Ella checked her phone for the time.

“We should probably clean up and go home, we were supposed to leave almost a half hour ago.” Ella announced. They all stood up and put things where they were supposed to go, gathering the trash and taking it with them to dispose of later. Richard left first, only after giving Ella a hug and her sister and brother-in-law both firm handshakes, telling Lee he'd see him later. Bonnie and Alan wanted to go but Ella wanted a moment with Lee before she left with them, so they were going to meet her at the truck. Ella and Lee hugged a few feet from the doors. She rested her cheek against his chest. 

“Today is our last day as single people.” He said resting his chin on her head. 

“You know what they say about weddings though, when two people get married, two single people die. I never really understood whether the married people were the dead single people or if the dead single people were different people.” Ella muttered. 

“I have no idea.” He said and she looked up at him. 

“I can't wait for tomorrow because I can't wait to marry you but I'm also really scared that everyone will be angry about our little surprise.” Ella told him. 

“Its a happy surprise though. It'll be fine. We'll be fine no matter what, because I don't care what happens tomorrow because I'm marrying you.” He smiled down at her. 

“You're right. I can't wait for tomorrow.” She smiled back. He bent his head down to hers and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. 

“Our last kiss as single people.” He chuckled when they separated. She stepped away to turn out the lights. They walked out together, hand in hand, he took her over to the truck and kissed her forehead before letting her go. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ella's alarm on her phone was going off. She hadn't even woken up yet and it was close to noon. Once she noticed the time, she jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom for a shower. She had so much to do. When she got out of the shower, she had a text waiting from Bonnie.

_Handled the flower delivery so you could get your beauty rest ;) - Bonnie_

Ella texted back her thanks. There was still quite a bit of time before she had to start getting ready and she couldn't really talk to Lee or even Alan. When Bonnie returned, Ella flocked to her, asking about the flower arrangements and the cake. 

“I put the finishing touches on the cake this morning. Come see.” Bonnie and Ella walked downstairs to the kitchen where the cake was the only thing out on the tables. A moderately sized, three tier cake with gold draping across the bottom, lace piped over the middle tier, and on the final and top tier was an assortment of white and gold sugar flowers similar to their centerpieces surrounding their custom cake topper, a bride standing on a suitcase to kiss her groom. Ella put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. 

“What is it? Is it wrong? What?” Bonnie asked putting her hand on Ella's shoulder.

“Its perfect, Bonnie. Thank you.” Ella threw her arms around her sister's neck. Bonnie hugged her back. 

“I'm so glad. Now, let's start getting you ready.” She pushed herself away from Ella and started leading her upstairs. 

 

 

 

 

Guests began showing up around four thirty and Lee was there in his suit and tie to greet them. Whenever someone from Ella's side asked about her, he said she was just running late. Her parents greeted him with smiles and hugs, though her mother seemed a little on edge when she noticed her daughter's tardiness. His own parents greeted him with hugs as well as his sister, Sally, and her husband and even his brother, Will, who even dressed up for the occasion. Many of Ella's art friends showed up as well. Maggie greeted Lee with a hug much to his surprise. 

Cocktails were poured and appetizers were served as music played softly beneath the low hum of chatter. People were happy but a little confused, about why they were here and some were confused about why there were so many celebrities here, such as Richard Armitage, Sarah Michelle Gellar, and even Matt Bomer. They were confused until Lee stepped up and called everyone's attention. The sun was growing low in the sky and sunset was nearing.

“Hi, everyone. I'm Lee, Ella's fiance. You all may have ideas about why you were asked here tonight but they are not entirely, completely true. Ella and I are engaged and have been since February. We invited you all here because you are the two hundred most important people in our lives.” He chuckled awkwardly and took a deep breath before continuing. “Ella and I invited you here to celebrate our wedding.” No one made a sound and someone gasped quietly. “In less than ten minutes we will be holding our marriage ceremony right here in this room, with you, all of our dearest family and friends with us.” More people gasped but after a moment there was a soft widespread applause. Lee smiled and laughed. “I think I'm speaking for the both of us when I say how grateful we are to have each of you here to share this incredible event with us. So much has happened just this year with each of us that we decided we didn't want to wait around anymore. We know how we feel about each other and those feelings are things that we never want to end, so it would be an honor for all of you to join us this evening in celebration of the most exquisite and joyous of human experiences, love.” 

Ella's father stood up but her mother grabbed his wrist. 

“Where do you think you're going? Didn't you just hear him say that our daughter's getting married in just a few minutes? How are you not alarmed by this?” She nearly screeched at him in her hushed tone. He pulled his arm from her gasp. 

“I heard but I've got somewhere to be.” Terry Fisher walked quickly away from his wife and out the door. 

 

 

 

 

Ella sat in the little dressing room in front of the mirror, while Bonnie put the finishing touches on her hair. Bonnie finished and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, looking into the mirror with her. 

“You ready?” Bonnie asked. Ella took a deep breath and looked up at her sister. 

“Yeah.” She nodded with a smile. Bonnie's phone buzzed and she picked it up. 

“Alan gave me the okay. Lee's dropped the bomb on everyone, now its our turn to obliterate them with how beautiful you look.” She said and Ella stood, taking her bouquet in her hand. They stepped out the door and walked over to the Palm House where the event was at. Waiting outside the door was their father, who stood with his hands clasped behind him and a grin on his face. 

“Dad?” Ella started to say when they stopped by the door. Bonnie poked her head inside to give the signal.

“Hey, honey. You look so beautiful.” He greeted Ella. 

“How did you- Why?” She couldn't really form sentences.

“Lee asked me for your hand quite some time ago. He wanted me to walk you in. He told me about this several weeks ago.” 

“Alright, it's time.” Bonnie announced. Mr. Fisher offered his arm to Ella and Bonnie opened the doors. “Here we go.” Bonnie walked in with her own small bouquet in hand. Ella and her dad waited a moment and after one more deep breath to try and force back her tears, they began their walk inside. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're nearing the end of our journey, only two chapters left.  
> What did you think? About anything in the chapter?  
> I really enjoy getting feedback on my writing so drop me a comment or a question if you have one.  
> Thanks for reading.


	19. A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes are coming for the new Mr and Mrs Pace.

“He's currently starring in the second season of AMC's  _ Halt and Catch Fire _ and just wrapped up filming for the upcoming film  _ Prisoner of War _ . Please welcome Lee Pace.”Seth Meyers announced and applause sounded from the audience as Lee sauntered on stage, giving a wave and smile before sitting down. 

“Hello. Its been a while.” 

“Yeah, about a year.” Lee replied. 

“Yeah, you were on the show about this time last year to talk about  _ Guardians of the Galaxy _ and now you're back with a new movie and a new season of Halt and you've had some other big things happening this year.” He leaned on the desk in front of him as Lee smiled. 

“Yeah, its been a big year. The last Hobbit movie came out, I worked on another movie, and of course Halt, and you know, I got married.” The audience applauded again, there were even cheers. 

“Congratulations by the way, that's really great. I remember you tweeting about it back in April, the day of. You posted a picture actually.” He gestured to a nearby screen. A picture of Ella came up with Lee hugging her from behind, taken right after their first dance. Ella had the biggest smile on her face, oblivious to the loving look Lee was giving her. The audience 'awwed' and Lee blushed a little. 

“And her name is Ellafare?” 

“Well, Ella, she goes by Ella.” He wasn't quite sure why everyone went 'aww' again. 

“You guys are just too cute for people to handle. And no one knew about it either, there was no talk of it anywhere. Were you planning on just surprising people with the news?”

“Actually yes. It was a surprise for everyone, even our families.” Lee chuckled. 

“Was it a surprise for you too?” Everyone laughed a little. 

“No, I knew I wanted to marry her after just four months of knowing her. It was our decision together to make it a surprise though, only us, her sister and brother-in-law and one of my good friends knew about it. Of course her father knew too. But it was a surprise for everyone else though.” 

“So how did your fans react to the news?” 

“Really well. I mean there's always going to be a few that go a little far but overall they were very supportive and kind. A lot of them were really excited for me and Ella.” 

“So the wedding was in April then around late May you were in South Africa filming  _ Prisoner of War _ . What was that like getting to go there to film? You seemed like you were getting a lot of work done judging by your twitter.” He gestured to the screen again and there was a picture of Lee holding up a fish with a huge grin on his face. Everyone laughed a moment.

“Yeah. It was a lot of fun and a lot of work. It always great to film somewhere like that though, somewhere exciting and different from where you're used to. It also really helps me get into character being in the same environment that the character is supposed to be in. You don't always get that if your filming on a set someone made from the ground up, or say a green screen. It just makes it so much easier on the actors.” 

“Well, Lee, congratulations to you and your wife, Ella. We wish you all the best. Lee Pace, everyone.” He shook hands with him and once the cameras were pointed away, Lee stood up and was on his way after a word with Seth. 

 

 

 

Lee shut the door behind him as he walked into the apartment. 

“Hey, babe.” Ella called from the dining table. “How did everything go?” 

“Good. Very good. People asked about you.” He walked in and sat down across from her. She was busy with a scrapbook that she's been meaning to finish since the got back from their honeymoon. She was nearly finished with the last page, which consisted of a single picture of them. Her in her wedding dress and him in his suit, holding hands and looking at the other while they were walking away from their wedding reception through the dimly lit garden. A timer went off and her hands jumped to her phone, silencing it quickly. Pausing for a moment, she looked at him a second. 

“I'll be just a second.” Ella stood and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Confused, Lee just stayed where he was at and picked up the scrapbook. He flipped through it for a minute, smiling at the memories of all their family and friends, of her and how happy they were, how happy they are. Ella took her time walking down the stairs, she seemed to be hiding something behind her leg. 

“What's up?” Lee asked when he finally noticed her coming down. 

“I think I'm going to need to start another scrapbook.” She said reaching the floor. She stopped by the table. 

“Why?” He asked. She held a pregnancy test in front of her, looking down at it again.

“Well, I don't think its going to be just us anymore.” A smile spread across both of their faces. 

“Oh, Ella.” Lee stood up, picking her up in his arms and kissing her as he did. She dropped the test on the table and put her arms around him, her feet lifting up from underneath her. “We're gonna be parents.” 

“We're gonna be parents.” She whispered back as he set her back on her feet. 

“Oh my God, we're gonna be parents.” He looked around at the apartment. “We'll need to find a new place.” 

“We can find one, don't start freaking out on me. We'll be great and this right here,” She put his hand over her stomach. “will be wonderful.” 

“How are you being the calm one?” He leaned his forehead down against hers. 

“I have no idea.” She chuckled. 

 

 

Months later, Ella laid in a hospital room, tired and uncomfortable and cursing Lee for ever sleeping with her. Despite her foul words, he stayed by her side with one of her hands in his, letting her squeeze his hand whenever she needed until the end when finally, their daughter took her first breaths. And Ella, exhausted and relieved, could finally rest. The nurse handed the baby to Lee and he held her so carefully. She was so small in his hands as he marveled at her, this beautiful thing that they had created, this little new person. Ella watched him look at her, their baby girl, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Our little Irene.” Ella said and Lee smiled. 

“We did it. We're parents.” He looked down at their baby again. “Irene Sophia Pace.” Lee held her close to Ella who brushed her fingers over the little tuft of blonde hair on her head. 

“Welcome to the world, little one. You've got a big adventure ahead.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next comes the finale. The final chapter that will bring everything together and to an end.   
> Feelings? Opinions? Comments or questions?   
> Let me know down in the comments or maybe over on my tumblr.   
> Thanks for reading.


	20. The Greatest Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a father and husband, Lee prepares to receive an award and Ella is right beside him to cheer him on.

“Come on, Lee! We're gonna miss our flight!” Ella called up the stairwell. She had just placed her suitcase and purse by the front door. Irene, now nearly six years old, sat on one of the bottom steps with her red-brown hair in two braids.

“Is daddy really gonna win some big award?” She asked, a gap where one of her front teeth had been.

“Maybe. We don't know yet.” Ella replied. Around the same time, Lee slowly came downstairs with his own suitcase and four year old Louise clinging to his back.

“Sorry. I would have been down sooner but this little one surprised me before I could get to the stairs.” Louise giggled and Lee helped her down. “Is Bonnie here?”

“Yeah, she and Alan just pulled up.” Ella looked at the girls. “Are you ready to spend some time with Aunt Bonnie?”

“No.” Louise said suddenly pouting, she clung to Lee's leg. He picked her up. “I wanna stay with Daddy.”

“Daddy has a big event to go to though.” Lee told her.

“That's right. Daddy has done really good at work and they're gonna tell everyone just how great he was.” Ella added.

“No. Stay with Daddy.” She put her arms around his neck. Ella and Lee exchanged looks. Ella bent down and hugged Irene, picking her up to form a group hug with Lee and Louise. Both the little girls had their cheeks kissed before they met the floor again.

“Ready to go?” Lee asked them. Irene picked up her backpack and Ella grabbed the girls' other bag. She led Irene and a grumpy Louise outside to Bonnie's van, helping them in and saying hello to Bonnie. Lee got their bags onto the front stoop while he locked the door behind them. He went down to the van for a moment before Bonnie left, saying goodbye to his little girls.

“Be good for Aunt Bonnie, okay?” Ella told them.

“No promises, mama.” Irene replied.

“Oh there better be promises.” Lee added. “Now be good. I love you.”

“Stay safe. Have fun. I love you, baby.” Ella finished and shut the do or. Louise waved instead of saying goodbye. At the open passenger window, she stopped and said goodbye to Bonnie before stepping back to Lee. She watched as Bonnie and her van drove away. Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

“I've never been away from them like this. You have but I never have.” Ella folded her arms and Lee put an arm around her, resting his head on top of hers.

“They'll be fine. Bonnie and Alan are plenty capable and its only a few days. We'll be back before you know it.” They both took a deep breath before heading back up to the top steps in front of their townhouse in west village. As soon as they did, their car drove up, waiting to take them to the airport.

 

 

 

“So, how's your speech coming?” Ella asked from the bathroom. She had her hands full trying to put her hair up by herself.

“I finished it just now.” He called back from the bedroom.

“Really? Do I get to hear it?”

“You will if I win and if I don't then, you get to read it.”

“I know your handwriting. It won't be reading, it'll be deciphering.” She joked, pinning a lock of hair into place.

“Then I'll read it to you. Either way, you'll get to hear it.” He chuckled. Shortly, he heard her growl and yell out.

“Fuck it. My hair will be down tonight. Remind me to never do this again. Every time we go to a movie premiere or some big event, I always try to do my hair myself and it always backfires and I end up doing something else.”

“You say that every time.” He called back.

“I know.” She was quiet for a few minutes and Lee walked over to the bathroom door. She turned to him. “How does this look?”

“Beautiful.” He smiled.

“You say that every time.” She smiled and looked back into the mirror, smoothing her hair back again. With hurried movements, she started applying makeup and Lee went back to getting dressed. She finished her makeup as he finished dressing. Her dress hung in the bathroom and while she easily slipped it on she couldn't zip up the back. “Lee, would you zip me up?” He came into the bathroom and pulled the zipper up her back and she turned around. Ella paused when she looked at him. “Your bowtie is crooked.” She corrected it and he couldn't help but look at the neckline of her dress, which plunged down to the bottom of her sternum in a deep V. The dress itself was a smoldering red, floor length A-line with bejeweled ¾ length sheer sleeves, and a slim red belt. The embroidery and sequins seemed to drip down the skirt from the top of the bodice. “What?”

“The neck is awful low, don't you think?” He said apprehensively.

“I know.” She sucked in a deep breath, puffing up her chest a bit, watching his expression, like he was trying not to drool. “Why?”

“Nothing. You just haven't worn anything like that since before Irene was born.” He answered bringing his gaze back to her face.

“Lucky you then.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaving a mark from her red lipstick. She stepped past him to go get her shoes. He glanced in the mirror and wiped her lipstick off his cheek before combing his hair again. Finally, they both were ready and left for the award show.

 

 

 

It felt like they spent forever on the red carpet to Ella, but finally they made it to the show itself. Lee was so immensely nervous, he hardly let her hand go the entire show until finally they got to the category in which he was nominated. Amy Adams was presenting the award.

“And the Oscar goes to....” She fumbled with the envelope for a moment. “Lee Pace” Whatever she said next was drowned out with applause as Lee and Ella looked at each other, both shocked. They stood and she kissed him on the cheek before giving him a hug.

“Oh my God. This is happening.” He muttered as he hugged her. Lee continued on towards the stage from his seat, pausing to shake hands with a few people along the way. Amy gave him a hug upon handing him the award. When he finally got to the mic, he took a deep breath and there was Ella's lipstick on his cheek.

“Wow. I never thought I'd be up here.” He noticed Ella gesturing to her cheek, a signal, and he touched his cheek where she kissed him. “Sorry, my wife's a fan of bright lipsticks.” He paused and the crowd chuckled. “I have so many people to thank. I'd like to thank the Academy first of all and everyone that I worked with on this film. There are so so many of you who have helped me along. I want to thank my parents for teaching me to work hard and follow my dreams. I want to thank Julliard and all the friends that I made there for giving me the skills that I needed to be able to do well in this industry. And I want to thank my wife, Ella, she has taught me so much about myself and about how great life can be. She keeps me grounded so that I can be a loving husband and a loving father. And for my kids, this” He held up the award itself, “This is for my little Irene and Louise. They are my greatest adventure.” Applause sounded again and he left the stage.

 

 

 

“As beautiful as this dress is, I can't wait to get out of it.” Ella commented as they walked into their hotel room late that night, more like early morning. Lee shut the door behind them as she set down her clutch and slipped off her shoes. He set down the award and took off his jacket. Ella stepped over and put her hands on either side of his face. “I'm so proud of you.” She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her, putting his arms around her. “I'm sorry about the lipstick.”

“Don't. People told me they thought it was charming.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

“Lee?” She leaned away from him, leaving a hand on his neck and the other on his chest. “Do you think- I mean- I think I want to have another baby.” She knew he wanted more kids and she had realized that she did too.

“I thought you said two was enough.” He asked, confused.

“I know. I just- I guess I changed my mind. I'd been meaning to mention it to you but it just sort of came out now.” She glanced away then back up at him and he thought for a moment.

“We'd better get busy then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, its been grand but here we meet the end.  
> I made a playlist for the story with the same title on 8tracks. It's a selection of songs from the playlist I used to write this story, including ones that I specified in the story itself and in the notes. You can find it here: http://8tracks.com/lanolynn/discovering-adventure  
> Also the picture featured at the end of the chapter is a digital painting that I did a while back of Lee and Ella from the proposal chapter, (I got lazy and used the tuxedo from the reference picture instead of actually drawing a suit). You can see more of my art work on my blog (http://lanolynn.tumblr.com/artwork)  
> I mentioned in a comment on the last chapter that there was a chance of a sort of sequel and those chapters are now available in the second installment of this series.  
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading. Its been a blast.


End file.
